


A Code of Silence

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Bratva Oliver, Explicit Sexual Content, Harsh Language, Jealous Felicity, Jealous Oliver, Married Olicity, Resolved Sexual Tension, Ruthless Oliver, Sassy Felicity, Talk of molestation but not graphic, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, dark oliver, mob, possessive oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 55,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver Queen is a boss of the Star City mafia when he meets and and falls in love with Star City socialite Felicity Smoak. While on their honeymoon their yacht goes down and they are presumed dead. Five years later they unexpectantly show back up alive and Oliver is now also a Captain in the Russian Bratva. As he fights to keep his territory he faces a resistance that will force him to show everyone just how far he will go to protect those he loves and Felicity to show what she will do to protect her family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being written for @SmoakinHotNerd. It is based on a story she started (the Present Day paragraphs include some of her writing as well as any nicknames or names other than Oliver and Felicity, Parts of her paragraphs have been changed up slightly by me). I hope you like it Kel!!
> 
> This story will be Bratva and mob combined so there will be violence and of course some dark Oliver. Please note this is AU so this will not follow the story or timeline of Arrow. This is strictly Olicity. As always if dark Oliver is not your cup of tea, I truly hope you can find a story on A03 that will feed your imagination. 
> 
> I update daily!
> 
> Thank you to @BestOlicityFics for tweeting this as a best fic on 9/16/18.
> 
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never, ever tire of the amazing art that @SAGfanart/SuperArrowGirl puts out. She is absolutely amazing and so very talented. She surprised me with this piece and I am speechless. Go check her out on redbubble.com.

****

**PRESENT DAY**

Oliver stood in the hospital room where his wife lay hooked up to wires and monitors. Today they had returned to Star City after being presumed dead for the last five years. Today they would see their family again, and he held her hand tightly as they heard the door open. He looked up to see his mother Moira enter the room, and she stifled tears as she looked at her son.

"Oliver!!!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly, her tears starting to flow freely. She moved back and cupped his face, as if she could not believe he was standing there. Her gaze traveled over to Felicity and she moved around Oliver and leaned down giving Felicity a hug, her eyes holding a sad truth. She pulled back and Felicity looked at her expectantly.

'My mother! Have you spoken to her?" Felicity asked, hope sitting squarely on her chest.

Moira took Felicity's hands in hers and she took a moment before she answered, "I am so sorry dear. Your mother is dead! She was killed in a car accident two years ago."

Shock flashed through Felicity at her words and the tears spilled from her eyes as she gasped, "No!! Please, that is not possible!" she begged.

Oliver walked to her side and sat down next to her gathering her to his chest as sobs wracked her body. He held her tight, looking at his mother as his heart ached for her. The doctors heard the sobbing and rushed into the room. They offered her a shot to calm her down.

"Lev! (Lion!), she said to Oliver, "Otvedi menya domoy! (Take me home!)"

Oliver looked at the doctors. "Is she free to leave?"

"Yes Mr. Queen. Let us get her discharge papers and you are free to go." The nurse moved over and started to unhook Felicity's IV line as Oliver kissed her on the head.

"I have a car waiting downstairs." Moira said.

As they drove home Felicity sat curled in Oliver's lap, his arms banded around her tightly. He spoke soft words to her and Moira watched as they clung to each other. What had happened to them while they were gone? She looked at her son who seemed more mature and she could see a hard glint in his eyes even though they looked softly on his wife. Arriving at the mansion Oliver carried Felicity up the stairs to his old room. Placing her gently on the king size bed he laid down beside her and pulled her head to his chest and whispered, "Shh yego khorosho moya koroleva (Shh it is going to be ok), we will find the person responsible."

He held her whispering soft words to her until she fell asleep.

A little past midnight Felicity woke with a scream her nightmare causing her to tighten her arms around Oliver's waist. He gently rubbed her back  and whispered, "Hey, it's ok. Did you have a nightmare?"

Felicity nodded, trying to shrug it off.

"Hey Fel, talk to me!"

"We were coming to see you at the office and a drunk driver  smashed into us whipping the car around. SHE DIED! There was nothing I could do!" Felicity said as she started sobbing. Oliver wrapped his arms around her tightly seeing the anguish in her face.

"That's not going to happen. I'm never going to let that happen. It was just a dream baby!" He soothed her and kissed her forehead softly. "Why don't I run you a bath." He said letting her draw strength from him.

She nodded and he headed to the bathroom, turning on the water and filling the tub with her favorite bath salts. Oliver went and got Felicity helping her to undress before he walked her to the tub and helped her inside.

"Will you join me?", she asked. Her voices sounding small and lost. She didn't want to be alone.

Oliver removed his clothes and stepped in behind her as she leaned forward and then drew her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. "I will call Anatoli in the morning and we will see Zoya soon."

Felicity nodded and leaned back against her husbands strength, her tears slowing but still falling.

Zoya! They would have her home soon.

 

**FIVE YEARS EARLIER**

Oliver Queen walked confidently into the restaurant his thoughts already on the meeting he had planned for the evening. He had asked Joe Civello to meet him at the restaurant to discuss their family’s alliance and where it was headed now that Oliver had taken over as boss of the Queen family. His eyes scanned the restaurant like always as he assessed the room as he made his way to the back room, when suddenly a red dress caught his eye. The men flanking him stopped and waited as Oliver's eyes slid over a petite body in a tight red dress; the short skirt flowed down to long legs that ended in bright red pumps that made Oliver's body tighten in response. His eyes roamed back up and as they slid over the creamy bare shoulders and up to blonde hair a pair of sky blue eyes looked right at him. 

Felicity Smoak!

She was a Star City debutante whose picture had graced the front page of the Star City Morning News and Star City Observer and she had been seen on the arm of some of the most eligible bachelors around town. Oliver had seen her pictures but they did not do her justice. Yes, she was stunning, you could see that in the photos, but what they did not portray was her undeniable sexuality. Her eyes perused him from the top of his head down to his Berluti Scritto leather shoes and he gave her a smirk as he walked behind the heavy curtain and it closed behind him. His men stood on either side, and Oliver quickly forgot about the debutante as he faced Joe Civello. They immediately sat down and got to business.

Felicity was laughing as she stood at the bar of Campisi's talking to her best friend Lyla. They both ran in the same circles and had become good friends after finding out their charity tastes were the same. Lyla had invited her out for a drink and despite the fact that Felicity had needed to be at home to meet with her father, she had texted him she would be running late and had stopped by to see Lyla. She had just taken a sip of her wine when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck tingle. She glanced around the room and her eyes met a striking pair of deep blue that were laser locked on her. She watched his eyes skim down over her dress over her legs before they slid back up and met hers. She felt a current of sexual awareness as their eyes met again and then he smirked and disappeared behind the curtain at the back of the restaurant. She knew who he was immediately. You couldn't live in Star City and not know the son of famous mob boss Robert Queen. He was sinfully attractive and the air of confidence and dangerous sexual energy that he exuded made him irresistible to women. 

She knew he had recently taken over as mob boss for his father and she wondered only briefly what he was doing at the restaurant when Lyla captured her attention again. Felicity forgot about him and focused on Lyla and soon they were laughing and having a good time. Two hours later Felicity looked down at her watch and realized she could not put off going home any longer. She kissed Lyla on the cheek and promised to meet her again Saturday night before she grabbed her purse and headed to the door. As she stood waiting for the valet to bring her car, she again felt that the hairs on the back of her neck tingle. She kept her back to the door as her breath quickened slightly in awareness and she felt a presence behind her. 

"A lady such as you should never be kept waiting." Felicity felt goose bumps break out on her arms as she heard the deep husky voice behind her. It was a voice that was used to being in control and hinted of sinful pleasures. 

Felicity let a smirk touch her lips as she kept her back purposefully to him, and feeling a little daring said. "I only wait if I feel it is worth my while."

She felt him step up closer behind her, so close his breath tickled the hairs along her shoulders. "I am more than worth the wait Miss Smoak." Felicity shivered before she could hide her reaction and when the valet pulled up with her car, she walked around the front of her red Ferrari and threw him a sexy smile. "So am I Mr. Queen." He watched her with his intense blue eyes as she slid in behind the wheel and sped off. 

Oliver climbed in when his limousine pulled up to the curb and he smiled. Oh yes, she was definitely worth the wait and now that he had met her, he was going to make sure he did not have to wait long before they met again.

                                                                    ***

Felicity walked in the front door of her father's home, the opulence giving off an arrogant air that Felicity had grown to hate. She put her foot on the first step to go to her room when she heard her father's voice from down the hall, "Felicity, can you come here please?"

Felicity groaned and walked slowly down the hall towards her father’s office. He was a well-known oil magnate who had made his fortune developing liners for oil pits and over the years he had grown his business into a monopoly. She walked in and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Noah Cutler was known to be ruthless and the look he gave her would have cowered most men, but Felicity had lived with it all of her life and so she gave a look of indifference as Noah walked around his desk and leaned back against it.

"You were supposed to be here at 7:00. Where were you?"

"Out!", she said, getting annoyed. She hated when he questioned her.

"Out where Felicity?" He crossed his arms over his chest, his stance arrogant and intimidating.

"Out!" She gave him a look and stood ready to leave.

"We are not done Felicity. I had guests here this evening and imagine my embarrassment when my own daughter was not here to greet them."

Felicity rolled her eyes. Her father loved using her as eye candy for the business men that he sometimes entertained and every time she sat and gave a fake smile while men old enough to be her father ogled her, it made her sick to her stomach.

"I am sure Mom handled it quite nicely." Was all she said before she turned and headed out of his office.

"This conversation is not over Felicity!"

She ignored his words and headed up to her room. It was her one safe place, her escape from whenever the world or her father was weighing on her shoulders. She took off her shoes throwing them into the closet before she took off her dress. She thought back to Oliver Queen as she changed into her pajamas and a shiver slid down her spine as she remembered his words. The man was magnetically good looking and she could see why women all over town were vying for his attention. She pulled back the covers and laid back on pillows as she remembered his eyes. They held promises and sinful secrets and Felicity wanted to know every single one.

She planned on seeing him again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity woke the next morning and pulled on her workout clothes. She was meeting Lyla's husband John today to learn some self defense and she wanted to be early. She rushed into the kitchen grabbing a yogurt and a banana and their housekeeper Adeline fussed at her as she grabbed a spoon.

'You should eat more than that young lady." She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. Felicity grinned.

"This is all I have time for right now. If I am late John will kick my butt." She threw a thank you over her shoulder as she raced down the hall and grabbing her keys and her bag of clothes and ran out the front door.

She drove quickly into town, singing along to the song on the radio. She was glad she had missed her father this morning and per her usual routine planned on staying out of the house as long as possible to avoid him. He was leaving on a business trip tomorrow, so she just needed to get through today. Felicity pulled into a parking spot and eating the last of her banana ran toward the door. She was five minutes early and a grin crossed her lips. She saw John standing by the boxing ring talking to a gentleman so she set her bag down on the bench and then went to warm up. Pulling out her headphones, she turned on her favorite music and set the treadmill for five minutes. She started to jog and she let her mind go as she set a rhythm.

John had noticed Felicity walk into the gym and he excused himself and smiled as he noticed she was five minutes early. Good. He was going to work her hard today.

As Felicity continued to run, lost in her thoughts, John reached over and upped the speed of the treadmill as well as the incline. Felicity glanced up in surprise, her eyes narrowing. She had been working out with John for about a year and had finally agreed to let him train her in self-defense. He was the best in Star City, and they both felt with her father and his connections that it would be good for her to know how to defend herself. He upped her speed again and Felicity felt herself starting to breath heavy. She was determined not to let him beat her at this but as he upped the speed one more time, she called for a truce and hit the stop button. 

"You are sooo not fair Dig!"

"I never said I was Smoak."

Felicity stepped off the treadmill with a fake glare and followed John to the boxing ring. She looked around, impressed with the set-up. This was a new location for John. Business must be doing well. "When did you move into this space?"

"Last week. I have some new clients and the money allowed me to move my gym here."

Felicity was impressed. John's reputation was well known around Star City and there was not one person she could think of that did not either train with him or want to train with him. He had a wait list two months long.

As they set up to box, she gave him a smile, "I am proud of you John. You have come a long way. I know Lyla is proud too. So who did you take on this week?"

John hesitated for a moment. "I am working with the enforcers for the Queen family."

Felicity stopped in her tracks. "Did you say the Queen family? As in the mob queen family?"

"Oliver Queen approached me last week. He said he heard that I was the best and he wanted his men in top shape. I have been working with them on boxing."

Felicity felt a shiver of excitement flow through her as she moved into the boxing ring and took her stance. Before she could give Oliver Queen one more thought John attacked. Felicity weaved and ducked as John threw punch after punch and she threw out a kick pushing him back. She grinned at him again as he advanced and she lost herself in the motions, trying to remember what he had taught her so far. As they moved around the ring, she punched, kicked and swung, keeping him at arm’s length. He was impressed.

                                                                                                        ***

Oliver Queen walked into the gym and looked at his surroundings. He had approached John Diggle last week about working with his men. He wanted them to be in top shape and even though they worked out at the gym in his home, he knew there was a lot they could learn from a professional, and John Diggle was the best. He was ex-military and had worked with some of the best boxers in Star City. Oliver felt this would be a good change for his men and he set his bag down and looked at the boxing ring. John was sparring with a woman and he watched with cold detachment as they moved around the ring. She seemed to be holding her own against John and Oliver admired the way she moved. She had a nice tight body that was showed to absolute perfection in her workout gear and Oliver looked at her trying to figure out who she was. She seemed familiar. He stood back, arms crossed over his chest, as John attacked and as she went to kick at his chest, John grabbed her leg and took her to the mat. 

John laughed as he pulled off his boxing helmet and then his glove before he held out a hand to Felicity. She took off her glove and took his hand begrudgingly, before she moved quickly and swiped his legs out from under him landing him flat on his back. She jumped up and removed her boxing helmet with a grin, as John stood slowly. 

"Ok Smoak, you got me on that one."

Oliver watched with a predatory gleam in his eye as the woman removed her helmet. Felicity Smoak. His gaze stayed on her as she high-fived John. Oliver was impressed with her moves and he stayed where he was as she exited the ring and headed to her bag. He walked with quiet confidence over to where she was bending over rummaging through her bag and he stopped. Shit! The woman's ass was tight and heart-shaped and he took a moment to admire it as she straightened and turned. He didn't hide the appreciation in his eyes as she took a sip of water and then gave him a coy smile.

"You stalking me Mr. Queen?"

Oliver walked slowly over to her noting the sweat that was dripping down her throat to her chest and the way her breasts were moving with her breathing. He had planned on running into her again, and as luck would have it, he had done just that.

He casually placed his hands in his pockets and glanced to the mat as his men gathered around John. Then he turned to her and his tone was downright sensual. "Actually I was going to ask YOU that question Felicity." She felt her body shudder at the way he said her name. It was sex and sin all rolled into one and she tried to calm her body’s response. Jesus he had an effect on her. It made her nervous and excited at the same time.

She let her eyes slide over him, noting his casual attire. All the pictures she had seen of him, he had been in an Italian, silk suit and boy could the man fill out a suit. But in his jeans and blue shirt and brown Rokker classic racer boots he looked positively decadent.

Felicity turned and picked up her bag from the bench. She tried to sound unaffected by him as she placed it over her shoulder and said, "I need a shower."

"Want me to join you?" he asked and gave her a smile that made her knees weak.

She let her finger softly ghost his jaw line and looked at his lips before she met his eyes, "Yes. But not today." She winked at him and then turned and walked to the locker room. She could feel his eyes on her as she left and it took everything she had not to look back.

Oliver grinned as she walked off his eyes appreciating everything about her. He was going to enjoy this game, but in the meantime, he had some men to train with, and he headed to the locker room to change.

                                                                                                                ***

Felicity finished her shower and dried off before she slipped on her yellow sundress and sandals. She smiled as she thought of the flirting she had been doing with Oliver Queen. The man was dangerous and Felicity knew she would be lying if she said that did not turn her on. As she exited the locker room, she saw him standing near the ring. He had changed into shorts a t-shirt that did nothing to hide the muscles in his arms and chest and tennis shoes. She didn't think he could get any sexier but she was finding he surprised her.

She sauntered over and as her perfume swirled around him he turned, his eyes dark and throwing such intensity that Felicity almost took a step back. But she met his gaze and she saw a flicker of approval that he quickly masked.

She saw his phone in his hand and boldly reached for it, she turned it so the screen was to his face, "Pass code!"

His eyes narrowed at her demanding tone but he did as she asked, and then soon she was typing quickly. She then hit the call button and he heard her phone go off as she smiled with a hint of satisfaction and handed him his phone. 

"My number is in your phone. I expect a call Mr. Queen."

She turned and before she lost her nerve walked out of the gym.

Oliver watched her go with a predatory smile. "Game set Miss Smoak."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am literally speechless. @SAGfanart/SuperArrowGirl surprised me this morning with this amazing fan fic art. Sarah you truly spoil me. What talent!!! Please check her out on redbubble. You will not be sorry. Love you girl!!!

Oliver's jaw ticked as he walked into the precinct. He had wanted to contact Felicity and ask her out on a date. But that would have to wait. He had been called down to the station regarding activity at the pier, and he was not happy about it. He had dialed his lawyer as soon as he hung up with a Detective Davis with SCPD. He hoped she would arrive quickly. This was wasting his time.

A young officer led him down a corridor and into a room where there was a table and two chairs. He had seen this room before many times. He sat back with a cocky lean and crossed his ankle over his knee. He hoped they would make this quick.

Detective Davis opened the door and walked into the interrogation room with a file in his hands. He recognized Oliver Queen right away and since this would be his first time questioning him, he had brought his file along for reference.

"Mr. Queen? I am Detective Davis of the SCPD."

Oliver gave him a cold look. "What can I do for you detective?"

"It seems there was some illegal activity down at the pier last night and some of your men were involved. Would you care to talk about that?"

Oliver smirked. The kid was young and obviously a new detective trying to make a name for himself. Someone should have warned him about questioning the Queen family. "I don't talk without my lawyer present."

Detective Davis sat back in his chair and gave Oliver an inquisitive look. "And why would you feel you need a lawyer Mr. Queen? I just have a few simple questions."

Oliver lowered his foot to the floor and leaned forward in his chair. His eyes held a look many men had seen before, and it made Detective Davis nervous.

"I don't talk without my lawyer present." As soon as the words were out of his mouth his lawyer, Laurel Lance entered the room, and set her briefcase on the table. "Detective Davis, how can we be of service?"

The detective looked at her in surprise. Oliver smirked.

"Well I just had a couple of questions for your client." He stumbled. This had completely thrown him.

"Fine. Go ahead." Laurel took a seat next to Oliver and stared at Detective Davis.

"I was asking Mr. Queen if he knew about the activity at the pier last night."

"Oliver, did you know about the activity at the pier last night?" Laurel asked and looked at him expectantly.

"No." was all he said.

Laurel looked at Detective Davis. "Next!"

Detective Davis was flummoxed. "Um, ok. Were any of your men at the pier last night?"

"Oliver?" Laurel looked at Oliver.

"No!" he said. His gaze on Detective Davis cocky and sure.

"Any more questions Detective? Because this seems like a waste of my client’s time to me."

Detective David looked between Laurel and Oliver and then stood from the table clearly frustrated. This was a waste of time. He was getting no where."That is all I have for now. Thank you Mr. Queen." The Detective turned and walked out of the room, and Oliver looked at Laurel.

"Thank you Laurel. Send me your bill." He winked and then walked out of the room. Oliver walked out to this waiting car and got into the backseat taking his phone from his jacket pocket. He scrolled down his list of names until he came to the one he was looking for and hit the call button.  A sensual smile curved his lips when the feminine voice on the other end answered. 

"Hello?"

"You expecting a call Miss Smoak?"

"Actually I was but you don't sound like the man I was expecting to call."

Oliver felt his body tense at the thought of her talking with another man. "Whoever he is, I would advise him to tread lightly. I don't share."

Felicity felt a dark shiver run down the length of her spine. Something about him called to that dark, primitive side of her that she kept hidden. She wanted to explore that side. "Neither do I Mr. Queen."

Oliver felt a smirk cross his lips, he wanted to see her tonight. "So are you free for dinner tonight?" 

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On your answer to my next question Mr. Queen."

"And what would that be?" His voice turned low and sensual and Felicity shifted in her seat. 

"Your relationship to my father." Oliver was surprised for a moment. That was not a question he was expecting. 

"I know of Noah Kuttler but we have never had the pleasure of meeting Miss Smoak. Should I remedy that?"

"No. See you tonight at 7 at D'Angelo's Italian. Oh and Mr. Queen, I would recommend you not be late. I have been known to find other "company" when someone is late. See you tonight."

Oliver heard the phone go dead and a smile crossed his face. God, he loved how feisty she was, and all they had done was talk. He could imagine what she would be like between the sheets and he had to change his train of thought before his attraction to her was evident to everyone. 

She liked to be in control it seemed. Well tonight would be set, match!

                                                                                                               ***

**PRESENT DAY**

Felicity woke the next morning her face swollen from her crying. She could not believe that her mother was dead. What happened? She needed to know. She would look into it, see what she could find out. Oliver had left a few hours earlier to meet with his enforcers. Now that he was back he needed to re-establish his power within the family. They had learned that while he was gone. He also was going to inform his men of his Bratva connections. There would be men arriving in the next week from Russia and he did not want it to surprise his men. Felicity headed downstairs to grab some breakfast and when she saw Raisa, her eyes welled with tears. Raisa had been like a second mother to Oliver and when she and Oliver had married she had become a mother figure to her too. She hurried over and hugged her tight.

"Raisa!!Я скучал по тебе так много матери. (I missed you so much mother.)" Raisa patted her back gently.

" Я скучал по тебе слишком дочери. (I missed you too daughter.) Miss Moira told me she told you about Donna." Felicity nodded as she wiped tears from her cheeks. "I am so very sorry!"

Felicity composed herself, and Raisa patted her hand before she bustled around the kitchen fixing Felicity some breakfast. "I have fixed your favorite  мой ребенок (my child)."

Felicity sat down at the kitchen table and her mouth watered as she saw the pancakes with bacon that Raisa had made. That was something she had missed when they were gone those five years. As she was finishing her breakfast Oliver walked into the room. Felicity smiled and he gave her a soft kiss. "I have some good news for you  моя любовь (my love). I spoke to Anatoli this morning and Zoya Grace will be here before noon." Felicity looked at him and a huge grin crossed her face as she jumped up and hugged him tight.

"Really??"

He laughed, "Yes really. Anatoli took a flight last night and they should be here today."

Raisa looked at them as they hugged. Their faces glowing.

"Should I prepare rooms for Anatoli and this Zoya Grace?"

Oliver looked at her with a soft smile. "You need only prepared one room for Anatoli Raisa. Zoya grace is only 8 months old."

Felicity beamed. "She is our daughter."

Felicity jumped up and kissed Oliver, wrapping her arms around his neck as Raisa looked at them with surprise. They had a  детка (baby)! It had been so long since they had a baby in the house. Raisa made some mental notes. She had lots to prepare before they arrived. She smiled and got back to work.

Oliver held her loosely in his arms. "I need to work on some things in my office. What do you have planned today?" He asked as he gently pushed back a lock of hair from her face. He saw her expression fall. He pulled her closer.

"I am going to do some research on my mother's death." She said, her hands playing with the front of his shirt.

"Felicity, you don't need to...." he started but he stopped when he saw the look in her eyes.

"I need to know Lev (Lion). I need to know what happened." She looked at him, her eyes entreating him to understand.

He kissed her softly, and she pressed herself closer to him with a sigh. "Ok моя любовь (my love). You do what you need to do to get some closure. You have whatever you need at our disposal."

She pulled him down and kissed him deeply before she gave him a soft smile and walked to the library. She wanted a quiet spot to do her research and she just needed to be alone.

Oliver watched her walk away with a steely look in his eyes. What if Donna's car accident was not an accident after all? If someone was involved in her death then they had better pray to god his wife did not find out. Because there was one thing he had learned about her over the years, and if she found out that someone had killed her mother, she would be ruthless in making them pay.


	4. Chapter 4

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

Felicity arrived at D'Angelo's and valeted her car before she entered the restaurant and walked to the bar. She ignored the male eyes that followed the sway of her hips and the length of her legs. She only wanted to see one man tonight. As she sat on the stool and ordered a glass of red wine, she groaned inwardly as Cooper Seldon showed up at her side. He was a local whose parents made their money in electronics. He was looked at as one of Star City's most eligible bachelors not only for his money but for his intellect. He and Felicity had gone out on a couple of dates, but Felicity had quickly grown bored. She needed more excitement and after two dates, she realized she was not going to find it with him. But she would be polite.

"Felicity Smoak, don't you look stunning this evening." He said as he slid up to the bar next to her and ordered a rum and coke. 

She turned slightly on her stool, her legs crossed, causing the short skirt of her black dress to ride up even higher on her thighs. She gave him a tempered smile. "Cooper Seldon, who is the lucky lady this evening?"

"I am here with my parents", he said as his eyes slid over her from her head down to her black pumps. "Why don't you ditch whomever your date is for the evening and let's get out of here."

Felicity had noticed Oliver walk up behind Cooper as they spoke and she smiled at Cooper, continuing the dangerous game she was playing with Oliver. "As tempting as that is Cooper, I don't think my date would like that too much." She took a sip of her wine and her blue eyes danced as they looked right at Oliver.

Oliver had arrived at the restaurant and exited his limousine at exactly 7 o'clock. As he entered the restaurant he glanced around the room, the two enforcers working his detail this evening flanked at his sides. His eyes moved around the room and that was when he saw her sitting at the bar. His eyes noted her blonde hair that she had falling in waves to her shoulders, her shoulders were framed by black sleeves that moved down into a tight black dress that could only be considered the epitome of "the little black dress". Even sitting down he could see it hugged her curves and as he started to walk over to her, he noticed a gentleman approach her and strike up a conversation. It was apparent they knew each other and that is when Oliver realized it was Cooper Seldon, and he had dated Felicity. He remembered seeing the pictures of them out on the town and his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as jealousy washed over him like nothing he had ever felt before. He watched for a moment before he approached her and as he did he heard Cooper asking Felicity to leave with him. Oliver's fists clenched.

Cooper saw the direction of her gaze and he turned to see the furious blue eyes of Oliver Queen. He knew exactly who Queen was and that he was connected to the mob and his heart skipped a beat. He held out his hand to him and flinched when Oliver took it and squeezed.........HARD!

"Coo...Cooper Seldon", he said, wincing and gingerly extracting his hand from Oliver’s. Oliver stepped forward.

"Either you are a brave man Cooper or terribly stupid. You see Miss Smoak is waiting for me, and I could have sworn I heard you trying to get her to leave with you. Now! I am pretty sure you know or you should know that I don't share." He stepped even closer and his tone was low and ice cold. "You have about two minutes to say your goodbyes Cooper or I will consider the fact you were trying to take what is mine as a personal insult."

Oliver stepped back his hard gaze not leaving Cooper. 

"Well Felicity, it was uh...it was great seeing you again." He took his drink and hurried back to his table. 

Felicity smiled at Oliver over her glass of red wine, and he stepped right up to her, the scent of his cologne and the cut of his suit causing her body to tighten in exquisite excitement. He looked absolutely sinful in a midnight blue Gucci men's suit with a stark white shirt and dark blue tie. The color set off his eyes magnificently and she met his gaze with a mischievous light in her own.

"Miss Smoak, you like playing games don't you?" he asked his voice still hard, dangerously so. 

Felicity smirked and slid off of her stool, their bodies brushing from chest to knee. She looked up at him, "Games turn me on Mr. Queen. The hunt, the chase........", she paused. "The kill!" Then she turned and walked to their table and Oliver noticed for the first time that the back of her dress was non-existent all the way down  to right above her ass. _Jesus!_  

Now Oliver was a good looking, confident man, and control was something he prided himself on in all things. But this woman was slowly testing his control. He glanced around the restaurant and growled low in his chest when he saw the male heads turning in her direction. He glared at the ones that caught his eye and they quickly turned their heads away. She took a seat at their table and he pushed in her chair and then leaned down to her ear. "Games can be a dangerous thing Miss Smoak." He let his fingers trail across her bare shoulders and smirked when he felt her shiver. 

He sat down and ordered a bottle of their best red wine as he looked at her. "So you and Cooper dated?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "We went on a couple of dates. It wasn't anything serious." She tried to keep her eyes on the menu but his gaze drew hers like a moth to a flame. Her eyes drifted down to his lips and she squeezed her thighs tightly together as she thought of his mouth on her in deliciously dark ways. 

"I can imagine a man like him would be boring for a woman like you."

Felicity knew she was playing with fire. A dangerous, all consuming fire. But she was tired of her life. Tired of being the perfect debutante, tired of being Noah Cutler's daughter. She wanted to be someone else, and for some reason with Oliver she felt like someone else. Like a sexier, more confident version of herself and she felt she could let the dark side that she kept hidden come to the surface with him. He was temptation, sex, control and danger all rolled into one and Felicity just could not help herself. She needed to experience that fire.

The waiter took their order before Felicity responded with a smirk, "And you think you can keep my interest?"

"I think I can give you something that I can see deep in your eyes Miss Smoak. Something that I am sure a lot of men choose to ignore or don't see all together." He leaned forward in his seat and she caught her breath as she felt his hand suddenly on her thigh.

"And what would that be?" Dammit why did her voice have to sound all breathy, she thought.

"Fire, passion, intensity, danger. The kind that makes your heart pound and your mouth dry and your thighs quiver. The kind that hits you so deep in your core that you have to squeeze your thighs together to try to find relief." Felicity was panting by this point. His hand had not moved, had not even flinched, but she felt his touch from her head to her toes. She couldn't say a word.

Oliver leaned back non-chalantly in his seat as the waiter arrived with their food, causing Felicity to jump. She had been so wrapped up in his words that she had not even noticed the waiter come up behind her.

As they ate their food Oliver looked at her flushed face, her hand slightly shaking. He had her right where he wanted her. 

"So Felicity tell me. What was with the question about your father?" He knew there was something going on with that. Her statement had been too specific. She obviously had a questionable relationship with her father but why?

Felicity took a sip of her wine, trying to control her raging hormones before she spoke. "My father and I have a rocky relationship, to say the least. He likes to control me and I don't like being controlled." He quirked an eyebrow at her and she grinned. 

"At least not by him." Her suggestive comment made Oliver's pants tighten and it took everything he had not to tug on his tie.

"I needed to make sure you were not working with him. That you were not on his side." She continued to eat her food, keeping her eyes down. She could feel him watching her and she stayed silent. She didn't want to talk about her father anymore. They finished their food in silence the sexual tension between them thick and palpable.

The waiter came and took their plates and she saw him motion to the waiter before he stood and held out his hand to her. "Come with me Miss Smoak!"

She hesitated only a second before she took his hand, and as a current of electricity swept up from his touch, she followed him out of the restaurant, one of his guards falling into step behind her.

"You can leave your car here!", he said before he led her to his limousine, and opened the door motioning for her to get inside. 

"Is this where you drive me to a field and hide the body?" she teased as she slid over on the seat. Oliver's gaze followed the line of her skirt before he slid over next to her, right next to her, their thigh touching from hip to knee. The car pulled away from the curb and Oliver turned and looked down at her, his eyes falling to her lips.

"Quite the contrary. This is where I take you back to my penthouse and we quit doing the dance we have been doing since we met. I am going to be honest with you Felicity. I don't have time for games. I see something I want and I go after it." His hand moved back to her thigh and the heat she could feel from his touch made her decide then and there, she was going to throw caution to the wind and go after what she wanted for once in her life. His fingers tightened as she licked her lips and shifted slightly on the car seat. She was starting to feel it. That ache he had described so well and she felt her nipples harden beneath her dress as his eyes drifted back down to her lips. 

"Your lips are downright sinful", he said as he let his thumb skim over the plump skin.

She couldn't help herself and she shifted her mouth, taking his thumb inside as she took his hand and slid it higher up her thigh, their eyes staying locked on one another. Tonight she was going to forget about her father, forget about being the perfect debutante, forget about what was proper, and she was going to experience the danger and the fire

She just prayed she didn't come out the other side burned.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity sucked on his thumb and Oliver felt the tug straight to his groin. He wanted to take things further but they pulled up in front of his penthouse. Stepping out of the car he held out his hand for her to take. This was it. This was the moment she either took his hand or walked away, but she found she didn't want to walk away. It didn't matter to her that they had only met a few days before. It didn't matter to her that this was their first date. Something was pulling her into his orbit and she was helpless to resist the pull.

She placed her hand into his and he turned and led her into the building. He nodded to the doorman as they passed and stopped before a small elevator that said "Private". Oliver pulled out a key card and scanned it and the door slid noiselessly open.

Felicity stepped inside, "I thought you lived at the Queen Mansion."

As the doors slid closed behind them he turned and backed her up against the wall. "I keep this apartment as a place where I can get away." His eyes slid over her face and landed on her lips.

Felicity felt her body leaning toward him, it was involuntary. "Where you can bring your women?" She tried not to sound spiteful.

Oliver shifted closer to her, their bodies touching from chest to toes. "I have never brought a woman here." The doors slid open behind him and he took her hand and led her into his apartment. It was breathtaking. The high ceilings led to a wall of windows that looked out over Star City. There was a beautiful eat-in kitchen to the right and she saw a curving staircase to the left. The furnishings were modern and Felicity thought for a brief moment how the apartment looked like it should be gracing the front page of a magazine.

Oliver watched as Felicity walked over to the windows, the lights of the city twinkling like a thousand diamonds.

"You know I wanted to get my own place. My father told me that it was better if I lived at home for now. He said he needed me at home." Felicity's voice sounded she was far away in her thoughts. Oliver walked up behind her but did not touch her, yet. "He likes having me there for when his business associates come to the house. He says a pretty woman always makes business go better."

Oliver's eyes hardened when he heard that. He had never done business with Noah Cutler but he had heard the rumors that he like to use his daughter to close a deal. How far had he taken that?

Felicity turned to Oliver and stepped closer, her eyes showed pain and a desperate need that he could not quite understand. She ran her hands up the lapels of his suit and her hand grabbed his tie and tugged him closer to her. "Can you make me forget for tonight Oliver? Can you give me that dark need that you talked about.”? Their lips were almost touching and Oliver resisted the urge to close the gap. Instead he took off his jacket and placed it over a nearby chair, his eyes not leaving Felicity. She stood still watching him and he tugged at his tie, pulling it loose before he placed it on the same chair. He had a dark, dangerous predatory gleam in his eye and Felicity felt a shiver of excitement course through her.

He took her hand and tugged her to him causing her to fall against his chest and Felicity slid her hand up and around his neck and tugged him down kissing him. As their tongues danced Felicity felt that fire start in her core and spread throughout her body. He allowed her to move him back toward the couch and as he fell to the cushions, she crawled on to his lap. She kissed him deeply, darkly, with sexual need that was overwhelming her, and with her dress bunched up around the top of her thighs, she could feel him growing hard, long and hot beneath her center. Their position gave her the ache in her core that he had talked about earlier and she started to rub against him as they kissed with an intensity that was making her grow wetter by the second.

Oliver's hands gripped her hips and he pushed up against her as she rocked. She was panting into their kiss and she couldn't handle the clothes. She needed to feel his skin against her hands. She unbuttoned his shirt almost tearing the buttons away, and as her palms touched his skin, she shuddered. He was hard and hot and smooth, and she raked her nails down his pecs causing him to gasp into the kiss. Soon they were both battling for control as his tongue deepened their kiss. He grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back taking control of her movements as she rocked against him. She was so wet that she knew she must be getting the front of his pants soaked, but neither one cared. She broke their kiss and his lips moved down her neck and nipped at her shoulder as he bucked up against her.

"Your...your pants.......gone.", she panted.

He let go of her hands for moment and she immediately reached for his belt. She pulled it out roughly undoing the button and then pulled down the zipper. She could feel him hard beneath his boxers and she gripped him tightly, causing a hiss to escape his lips. He grabbed her hands again and tugged them back behind her back holding them there as his other hand moved down and pushed his boxers below his erection.

"Condom?" he panted.

Felicity shook her head furiously, "On the pill", she gasped.

She shuffled forward on her knees and hovered over him as his free hand reached down and pulled her thong to the side. Their breathing was frantic, their movements uncoordinated and heated, as he held her panties to the side and she sunk down onto him.

"Jesus!!" he hissed. She was hot and tight and wet, and he held her hands behind her as he gripped her hip with his free hand. She tried to move against him as he pulled out and slammed back into her. Their heated gazes locked as she started to ride him hard and fast. The sexual tension from dinner was exploding and they both were enflamed to the point they needed it hard and fast. There was no more kissing as their bodies met over and over, pounding together with moans and whimpers and loud gasps. He was pounding into her so hard that her breasts were bouncing, her nipples grazing her dress with each move and Oliver's head fell back against the couch as they both started to climb toward release.

The sounds of their bodies meeting, the feel of him hard and big inside of her and their desperate need of each other was making a perfect storm of passion and as he pushed up into her over and over, she suddenly felt a tingling start to spread. He gripped her hands tighter and pounded up into her and suddenly they were both coming with a loud shout of release. Their bodies continued to rock as he released inside of her and soon her forehead fell to his as she settled down on him. Neither one moved, their breathing slowing down from their pants and then she lifted her head and looked at him.

He released her hands and his hand came up to cup her cheek. "You surprise me at every turn Miss Smoak" he said softly.

She met his gaze and smiled and she knew at that moment, the fire was going to consume her and she would accept it willingly.

                                                                      ***

**PRESENT DAY**

Felicity read the first article about her mother's car accident and she realized at that moment that it wasn't an accident. Well I guess technically it was, but she had been hit head on by a drunk driver. Someone had taken it upon themselves to drink and get behind the wheel and because of that her mother had died. Tears fell unheeded down her cheeks as anger coursed through her veins. As she read further, she gasped, seeing a name she knew well. Laurel Lance. Laurel had been the drunk driver. Felicity threw the laptop off of her lap and onto the couch and stood, her hands covering her mouth. Rage consumed her as the name flashed over and over in her mind. She needed to find Oliver. She needed to tell him.

Laurel Lance had been Oliver's lawyer when they met and she was a good one. But he had ended their professional relationship when she professed her love to him and tried to kiss him in front of Felicity at a charity event. She had been drinking and to his credit Oliver had been livid. He had rebuffed her advances and then the next day had fired her as his counsel. There had been more encounters after that day that had built Felicity's hatred of her to an almost breakable level, and now her carelessness had killed Felicity's mom. Felicity had not confronted her for the things she had done, but for this she would pay.

She hurried down the hallway and to the basement where Oliver was working with his men, and when he saw her and the look on her face he excused himself and pulled her into a nearby room.

"Что не так, моя любовь? (What is wrong my love?)"

"I figured out the real story about my mother's car wreck."

He gave her a quizzical look and pulled her into his arms. "Скажи мне, детка! (Tell me baby!)"

"Lev (Lion) she was killed by a drunk driver and that driver was Laurel Lance!" She spat out and the fury in her eyes was intense.

Oliver pulled her into his embrace, his eyes wide with shock. Laurel had been drinking and then drove killing Felicity's mother. He couldn't believe it.

Felicity pulled back and looked at Oliver, her eyes showing pain and rage. "I need her to pay Oliver!!"

He nodded. He knew her feelings for Laurel. There was history there that made this even more unbearable for Felicity and as he looked into his wife's eyes his showed cold and ruthless.

"She will Любовь моя! (my love!). She will!"

 

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

After their first intense date, their relationship had moved at a fast and furious pace. They were seen together constantly and the papers noted the possessive air Oliver had when she was by his side. Her father had gotten wind of the relationship and was furious. But that had been icing on the cake for Felicity. She didn't care what the hell her father thought. She wanted Oliver and she never regretted taking him.

They had been dating for five months, their sexual need for each other only growing stronger and Oliver had been growing his territory within Star City when he had finally asked her to marry him. They had just come back from dinner and had barely made it to the bedroom, their clothes strewn throughout the living room and along the hallway. They had ended up fucking against the bedroom door and then moving to the bed, their bodies humming in satisfaction.

"I love you Felicity!" Oliver said as he stroked her back. Felicity had looked up at him in surprise. She knew their feelings for one another were strong but they had never said the L word.

"You.....you love me?" she asked.

Oliver cupped her face gently and smiled. "I love you Felicity Smoak. There is no one else that challenges me the way you do and there is no one else I want to be with in any way."

"I love you too Oliver, so very much!"

He kissed her deeply and smiled. "Wait right here."

He got out of bed and hurried down the hall to his pants. He came back a few moments later holding a ring box in his hands. He kneeled at the bedside and Felicity looked on in shock.

"Felicity? Will you marry me?"

Felicity opened and closed her mouth a few times, words escaping her. He loved her. He wanted to marry her. Tears sprang up in her eyes and she sat up in the bed and clasped her hands together. "Are you sure Oliver?"

"Felicity, I have never felt surer about anything in my entire life."

Felicity smiled and nodded her head, "Yes!!"

Oliver took the beautiful ring from the box and slid the ring on her finger. She pulled him up on the bed and cradled him between her thighs as they smiled at each other. She wiggled her hips.

"Are you sure you can handle just having sex with one woman for the rest of your life?"

Oliver pushed his hips against her, his erection growing hard and they both moaned softly, before he took her hands and clasped them in his, moving them to the sides of her head, and slid his cock inside her.

"As long as that woman is the one who matches my passion and challenges me daily and goes by the name Felicity Smoak?" He pulled out and pushed in deep. "I can definitely handle it." They moved against each other as their kisses and their bodies expressed their love for one another and soon they were both falling over that precipice of ecstasy.

They stayed joined as they kissed and nuzzled softly and soon fell asleep with him still buried deep inside of her.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**PRESENT DAY**

Oliver made his way back to his men and dismissed them before taking Felicity upstairs. Anatoli and Zoya would be here soon and Felicity wanted to calm down before she arrived. They sat together in the living room, Felicity curled up to his side and soon they heard the doorbell ring. Felicity jumped up and raced for the door and before Oliver could stop her, she threw it open. Anatoli stood holding Zoya Grace in his arms with a smile. Felicity's tears fell as she took their daughter into her arms. She had missed her so very much.

"О, мой драгоценный ангел, мама пропустила тебя так много! (Oh my precious angel, Mommy has missed you so much!)" She held her close to her chest as Anatoli hugged her and then he shook Oliver's hand. Oliver leaned down and kissed Zoya's soft cheek. His chest tight as he realized just how much he had missed her.

"I am going to take her up to her nursery!" Felicity said and smiling she turned and hurried up the stairs. 

Anatoli took off his coat and followed Oliver down the hall. It was his first time in Oliver's home and he was impressed. Oliver sat behind his desk as Anatoli took a seat across from him. 

"How are things going my friend?" Anatoli asked, his Russian accent thick.

"Хорошо! (Good!) I have informed my men here of the Bratva enforcers that would be arriving today. I have set them up in quarters on the property."

"What of your territory? Are you re-establishing control?"

Oliver nodded, "It has been slow, and we still have some areas to work, but so far I have had no resistant."

"Good. It will be good having Bratva connections here in the States." Oliver nodded and then leaned confidently back in his chair. 

"With the new enforcers here, we will let everyone know that Братва (Bratva) are not to be taken lightly. I wanted to talk to you about something else Anatoli. I need your help."

Anatoli gave him a look of interest. He could see a steely look in Oliver's eyes and it had him curious. 

"Anything for a brother.” 

"When we returned Felicity found out that her mother Donna was killed in a car accident about two years ago. She did some research into her mother's case and found out that DA Laurel Lance had been drinking and hit and killed her mother. Now Felicity is wanting payback for her mother's death, but before I move on this I need to know more."

"You want me to use some of my connections and see what I can find out?" Anatoli looked at him curiously. 

"Yes. I need to focus on regaining my territory and I cannot do that AND focus on Donna's death."

"Say no more брат (brother)."

Oliver stood and walked around the desk and hugged Anatoli with a resounding pat on his back. "It is good to have you here my friend." Oliver said.

Things were starting to look up.

                                                                                                     ***

Felicity sat in the nursery rocking Zoya and looking at her beautiful face. She had soft blonde hair and the bluest eyes, which Felicity knew she had inherited from her daddy. Felicity leaned back, loving just having her daughter in her arms and a smile curved her lips as she thought back to when she and Oliver met. But then she started thinking of her mother and a watery smile crossed her face.

_Felicity had left the apartment quickly after she and Oliver had the most amazing sex she had ever experienced. Now Felicity had only been with two other men in her life, so her sex life was not bad, but nothing had prepared her for the explosive sex she had with Oliver. She arrived at her house and as she walked in the door, her father was waiting for her in the foyer._

_"Where have you been Felicity?"_

_"Out!" Was all she said. It was all she usually said when he asked her that question, but tonight he was not letting her get away with that answer. He grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall to his office, shutting the door behind them._

_"Where were you Felicity?"_

_"I had a date!" she said, yanking her arm from his grasp._

_"With who?"_

_"What do you care?" she said. Her father had never paid much attention to her other than when he needed her for something. So why was he all of the sudden interested in her love life?_ _  
_

_Noah's eyes were cold as he looked at her, "You know that whomever you are seen with reflects back on me and my business, so I will ask you again, who were you with?"_

_"Oliver Queen!" Felicity smirked._

_Noah's face turned red when he heard the name. "Oliver Queen, Mob Boss?"_

_Felicity nodded and non-chalantly sat down on the couch crossing her legs, "We had mad animalistic sex and then I came home."_

_She watched his face turn even redder and she smiled inside. And I hope you choke on that, she thought._

_"Felicity Megan Smoak, I forbid you to see him again!!"_

_Felicity stood at that point, angrier than she had been in a long time. "You can't tell me who I can and cannot see Father. That is my business."_

_Noah stepped closer, his body trembling with rage. If his contacts were to find out his daughter was in bed with the mob he could lose his investors. He was not going to let that happen._

_"It becomes my business when the person you are seeing affects MY money!"_

_"I don't give a shit what it affects....", but before she could finish he slapped her across the face._

_She glared at him, her hand going to her cheek. "You are my daughter and as my daughter you will respect me! Do you understand?"_

_She straightened her back and gave him a deadly glare, "I will never respect you NOAH!!" she bit out. She gave him one last disgusted look before she slammed out of his office. She went to her room and slammed the door locking it behind her. She was trembling and she was furious. She knew she had lost her father a long time ago when his business flourished. He had wrapped himself up in his work and she had played the dutiful daughter. The only saving grace was her mother. She was close to her and as if on cue Felicity heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find her mother standing there, with an appalled look on her face. She could see the hand print forming on her daughter’s cheek and rage settled in the pit of her stomach._

_Donna pulled her in for a hug, her eyes narrow and angry. Noah had touched Felicity for the last time._

Felicity could tell that Zoya Grace was sleeping and she walked over and placed her in the crib. She stood staring down at her and then felt strong arms band around her waist from behind. 

"She is as beautiful as her mother." Oliver said. His gaze traced over Zoya's soft blonde hair and rosy cheeks and the tightness in his chest lifted a little. She was home. 

Felicity placed her hands on his and leaned back into her husband. She loved him so very much and their family was everything to her. She turned and smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Do you remember our second date Lev (Lion)?" she grinned. 

"How could I forget? You looked stunning. You literally took my breath away. And it was the first time you called me Lev (Lion)." His hands cupped her cheeks and she kissed him softly. 

She pouted playfully, "I still miss that dress."

Oliver laughed as he thought back to their date.

"I am sorry Моя любовь! (my love!) I promised I would replace it and now that we are back I will keep that promise." They both smiled as they looked  down on their daughter and remembered their second date.


	7. Chapter 7

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

Oliver walked into the training room below the mansion. His men were going through some exercises and he wanted to observe the training. Roy Harper, his sister Thea's boyfriend was handling the training today. He was trying to prove himself to Oliver, wanting to work his way up in the mob. Oliver stood with his arms crossed over his broad chest, his stance relaxed as he leaned against the pillar. They were looking good and Oliver was impressed with how Harper was working them. He was a smart kid that had grown up on the streets and when he had started dating Thea, Oliver was hesitant to like the kid. He had been arrested for a few petty crimes and Oliver had felt he was not good enough for Thea. But when a rival mob family had attacked Thea's limousine after a charity event, Roy had proven he would do anything for her. After that, Oliver had a change of heart. 

He walked over to Roy and grabbed his attention. "The men are looking good Roy. I am impressed."

Roy gave him a smile that said he was glad Oliver had noticed. "Continue to take them through their paces and then you can have the evening off. I am going to be out tonight so make sure you stay close to Thea." Roy nodded and Oliver gave him a tight smile before he turned and headed up the stairs. He had a couple of business items to attend to today and then he was going to call Felicity. Even though he had seen her just last night, he wanted to see her again. He needed to see her.

He walked into the police precinct and nodded to his contact. The officer gave him an imperceptible nod and led him to an interrogation room where one of Oliver's men was being held. The two enforcers with Oliver took up stances outside the door as Oliver walked inside and over to the table where his man sat, nervous. 

Oliver placed his hands in his pockets and walked closer, his gaze hard and his lips set. The officer had assured him the camera would be "broken" in the room, so Oliver walked to the other side of the table and sat with his hip on the table next to the man. 

"Johnny, can you kindly tell me what I am doing down here?" His tone was cold and hard as ice, and the man nervously started babbling. 

"I was at the docks and....and Joe's men were there.....I was trying to make sure they were not tampering with our shipments is all boss......" as he babbled Oliver held up his hand and the man went silent. 

"Johnny, your babbling is embarrassing." Oliver pulled out a small knife he kept in his pocket and before the guy could blink it was imbedded in his hand and Oliver's free hand was covering the guy’s mouth, holding in his scream of pain.

"What have I told you about going rogue when you have specific orders?" he asked and his tone turned deadly. "You see now you have placed our family back into the sights of the police and I have had to waste my time coming all the way down here." Oliver twisted the knife and Johnny screamed into Oliver's hand again. 

"Now, here is how you are going to handle this....you are going to tell the SCPD that you were down there on your own. That you were the one that chose to engage Joe's men and the Queen family was not involved, do you understand?" 

Johnny looked at Oliver's eyes in fear and shook his head. Oliver pulled the knife out with a yank and then took the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blade clean. He placed the blade back in his pocket and walked to the door. 

"If I see your face again Johnny, we are going to have a serious problem." Oliver opened the door and walked out of the room, he was angry, he was frustrated and he wanted nothing more than to see Felicity and bury himself between her thighs until her screams of pleasure drown out the frustration of his day.

He got into the back of the limo and pulled out his phone, a smirked crossed his lips as he heard the phone ringing. She answered on the second ring.

"Mr. Queen, I must have made quite the impression on you for you to be calling me this quickly."

He could hear the teasing in her tone, and his lips twitched. "Oh you made an impression on me Felicity. I have scratch marks on my chest from our encounter last night."

Felicity shivered as she remembered. Most business men were soft, but Oliver Queen was all hard muscle and he had a chest that was meant to be scratched with unrestrained pleasure. She looked forward to leaving her mark again.

"So what can I do for you Oliver?" She let his name glide off her tongue and as she thought back to her encounter with her father, her determination grew stronger. She wanted to see Oliver again. 

"Are you busy tonight?" Oliver lowered his voice to a husky timber and he could feel Felicity shiver through the phone. 

"Well I had a date but I guess I could cancel it." She grinned as she imagined his face at her words. 

"Name!!" Oliver said, his voice tinged with anger.

"Excuse me?", she asked tongue in cheek.   
  
"His name Felicity!" He didn't want to have to ask again. He would pay the guy a visit. He needed to know she was off limits. 

"John Diggle!" Oliver started to growl something and then his brow creased in confusion. John Diggle was the trainer from the gym and from what he had learned of him, he was happily married. Oliver eyes narrowed as he realized the game Felicity was playing. Well he could play too.

"So you are seeing John tonight?" His tempered his tone. 

"Yes. I am suppose to meet him for dinner." Lyla would be there too but she was having too much fun and she just didn't know when to leave well enough alone. She would quickly learn that lesson.

"Well Felicity. I want  you to think of something while you are having dinner with Mr. Diggle. I want you to imagine my hands on your body. My face between your legs. Your body so wracked with pleasure that you cannot stop trembling. And when you are sitting at the dinner table, and you have to shift in your seat because your thighs are squeezed tightly together to control the ache, I want you to think of me inside of you. Pushing you deeper toward the pleasure you are craving. Maybe we are at the restaurant and I am fingering you under the table as your climax wracks your body. Basically, I want you to think of me." He finished with a husky whisper and by this point he could hear Felicity panting over the phone. He smiled and hung up the phone.

Felicity stared at the phone as her hand shook. Her thighs were so wet that Felicity could smell her own arousal.  _Fuck!! She was going to have to call John and Lyla and cancel._

Oliver arrived at his penthouse and informed the doorman that Felicity would be coming by before he headed up to his apartment. He removed his tie and jacket and decided he would be comfortable tonight. He hung up his suit and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and then made his way to the living room. As he poured a glass of whisky he thought back over the business he had handled today. Other than the screw up by Johnny business was going well for them, and they had arrested control of the docks from Joe's men. He walked over and looked out the window staring at the city that was his city. And then he heard the elevator door slide open.

He turned from the view and was immediately tongue tied. Felicity stood just inside the apartment, a gold mini-dress wrapped so sinfully tight around her body that he felt his cock immediately harden. The dress left little to the imagination and the strappy gold sandals she wore made her legs look like they went on forever. He could see her eyes were wrecked with lust and her bottom lip was swollen from where he  was sure she had been biting it. But then something else caught his attention and he stalked over to her, rage causing his hand to shake as it touched a bruise on her cheek.

"Felicity I am going to only ask this question once, and I expect an answer. Who did this?"

Felicity had forgotten about the bruise and when she saw the look on his face, she knew she could not lie. "My father!"

Oliver felt bile lifting into his chest, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. He looked at her eyes that were so filled with lust but with an underlying sadness as well and he knew he needed to work out his anger before he touched her. He stalked over to the wall and punched a hole in it. Felicity's eyes flew to him in shock as he kept his back to her trying to control the anger inside of him. He would talk to Noah and Noah would pay. 

Felicity walked over and turned Oliver to face her. She pushed him back against the wall and pressed her body to him kissing him with such lust and hunger that it took him by surprise only for a brief moment. Then his hands were on her and before either one of them could control it he had ripped the back of her dress in two. The material fell from her body and she shivered at the look of lust that lit his eyes. She was not wearing a bra and her panties were a thin scrap of gold lace. That paired with her shoes made Oliver's body tighten to a point that it was painful and then her hands were on his shirt. She pulled it up over his head and then shoved his sweats down his legs as she held him against the wall and slid down his body. Her eyes widened as she was eye level with his cock and before he knew what was happening she had him in her mouth. She had been thinking of having him in her mouth since last night and as she sucked and swirled her tongue around his hard length Oliver thought was he going to burst into flames. He was finding it hard not to thrust his hips so he closed his eyes and tried to stay still. But she didn't want him still. She wanted him writhing under the feel of her mouth and so she sucked him hard and slid her tongue down his length taking him all the way to the base.

"Fuck Felicity!" He growled and she started to work him with her mouth. She sucked and swirled and bobbed her head and finally Oliver could stand it no longer and his hands were in her hair. He thrust his hips shallowly and she grinned around him. He had enflamed her like no one else with his words earlier and he was going to submit control to her now. She put her hands on his hips as he thrust and she took as good as he gave. Before long Oliver was holding her head to him as he came hard down her throat. She swallowed every drop and then kissed the tip as she removed him from her mouth. 

She slid back up his body with a wicked grin as he leaned against the wall gasping and weak. But she could see the wicked light in his eyes matching her own, and she knew their night was not over. 

It had only just begun.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Felicity's mom Donna walked confidently into Noah's office and slammed the door behind her. That was the last time he was going to touch Felicity, she was going to make sure of that. Noah looked up from his computer and his eyes narrowed at the anger he saw on Donna's face. Donna walked up to his desk and leaned over it, because she wanted to make sure he heard every word she said. 

"I saw Felicity last night. She has a nice bruise showing up on her face." Her voice was clipped and angry. Noah looked at her with annoyed disdain. "She was being disrespectful Donna and I will not tolerate that in my own home."

"She's your daughter Noah, and you should treat her as such instead of treating her like she is a possession for you to pull out and show off when you need her."

Noah stood up, his eyes ice cold. "I will do as I please in my house Donna."

Donna's eyes turned ice cold. "I am only going to say this once Noah. If you lay one hand on Felicity again, I will have my father and his Bratva brethren pay you a visit,  _In your home_ , and when they are done you won't be able to hit anyone ever again."

Noah looked at her enraged. How dare she threaten to contact her father Aleksei. He could tell she was mad because she rarely brought up her father and his connections in the Russian mob.

Donna turned and walked out of the room. She was shaking as she left but she felt confident she had gotten her point across.

                                                                                       ***

**PRESENT DAY**

Anatoli sat in the living room lost in his thoughts. Oliver had asked him to find out what happened to Donna. Wow, Donna! He had not thought about his niece since Oliver and Felicity had showed up on his doorstep five years ago. Seeing them had been a shock and when he had looked at Felicity he saw so much of her mother in her. His brother Aleksei had not been happy when his only daughter had decided to marry Noah. He felt the guy was a Неудачник (loser), and he just knew that at some point he would break Donna's heart. But she had been insistent and without his blessing had married him anyway. Of course by the time she realized what kind of man Noah truly was she had been pregnant with Felicity and it was too late to change things. So their relationship after that had been sparse. He would talk to Donna periodically but after his brother had died, they had grown apart.

He pulled out his phone and dialed his contacts within the US government. Little did anyone know that the Bratva had connections in the US government, and it would stay that way.

He explained the situation to his friend and Alex promised he would contact him if he came across anything. 

As Anotoli hung up the phone Felicity walked in the room and over to the couch. She sat down next to him and curled up into his side. "Спасибо, что позаботился о ее дяде. (Thank you for taking care of her Uncle.)"

"You know I love that little girl with all of my heart немного один (little one)."

"I know. We just wanted to be sure there were not threats to Oliver before we brought her home." He looked at her with concern. 

"Oliver has asked me to look into your mother's death немного один (little one). How do you feel about that?"

Felicity smiled a tight smile. "I trust him Дядя (Uncle), and he knows I want the person who was responsible for her death to pay."

"What if it turns out to be a true accident?" he asked. He wanted to see how far she would go to get closure.

"I truly don't know Дядя (Uncle). I just need to know what really happened. I will figure out the rest later."

He nodded and kissed her head. "It is in the works as we speak." They sat like that for awhile. Anatoli was one of two good things that had come from the disaster that had taken them from Star City for five years, and she was grateful for him every day. The other thing was their daughter and she smiled as she thought of her. They had been through so much over the last five years, but she was a true blessing.

Felicity thought back over her and Oliver's honeymoon. They had been so happy and their boat trip had been uneventful, until they had hit a storm near the Russian coast and their boat had gone down. It had been a struggle to make it to shore, the crew did not make it off the yacht, and they had shown up at Anatoli's house wet, hungry and shivering. But he had taken them in no questions asked.

She had been grateful that her mother had taught her Russian and told her about her family there. In return for his kindness they had stayed in Russia and Oliver had worked his way up to Captain in the Bratva. He had done it for Anatoli. Anatoli did not have an heir and he wanted the brotherhood to be left in good hands. In the hands of family. He hoped one day Oliver would be those hands. 

 

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

Felicity lay sprawled across Oliver's bed, completely naked, her breathing ragged, and a smile on her face. After she had gone down on him their passion and need for each other had exploded and now they were both exhausted but completely sated. He walked back in from getting them something to drink and setting the glasses down on the side table crawled up the bed to her with a wicked grin. 

"Did I wear you out Miss Smoak?"

She blew a hair out of her eyes and laughed. "I am so tired, I don't think I am going to be able to walk for a month. I need to tell you I am going out on a date with someone else more often."

Oliver's eyes narrowed and he reached down and nipped her shoulder. "Ouch!" She playfully rubbed the spot. 

"That is what you get for teasing me about John. Why did you not tell me Lyla was going to dinner too?"

Felicity grinned and turned on her side toward him, "You didn't ask."

He growled at her and kissed her deeply before laying by her side and drawing her to him. "You sound like a male lion that is trying to protect its territory", she teased.

He laughed and then gently cupped her bruised cheek. "Tomorrow I am going to take you home and I am going to have a talk with your father."

Felicity could see the cold hard look in his eyes and she placed her hand over his on her face. "Please don't Oliver. I have been through this before. I can handle my father."

Oliver pulled back in shock, "He has done this before?"

Felicity looked away, she couldn't meet his eyes.

Oliver gently turned her face to him and held her gaze with his own, "He will never touch you again Felicity. Not as long as I have breath in me."

She looked at him in surprise. This was only their second date but he was talking as if he cared for her. Did he?

She rubbed her fingers through the scruff on his jaw. She loved it. "Are you going to protect me Lev (lion)?"

He looked at her in surprise. "You know Russian?"

"My mother's father was from Russia. She taught me when I was little."

He shook his head and kissed her again, "You are constantly surprising me Felicity." They kissed again and as it deepened and grew more possessive Oliver knew, this woman was going to change everything for him. 

He could feel himself growing hard again, but their evening had been vigorous and she needed to rest. He pulled her tightly to him and drew the covers over them both. He heard her yawing and smiled. 

"Sleep Felicity. Your lion will be here to keep you safe."

He laid his head upon hers and soon they were both asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**PRESENT DAY**

Moira walked into the sitting room perplexed. Something was going on but she could not figure out what it was. Oliver and Felicity had asked to see her and there were men she did not recognize roaming the grounds of the mansion. She stopped when she saw an older gentleman sitting on the coach. He stood when she entered and looked at her with curiosity. Before she could ask who he was Oliver walked in and looked at them both, before walking to his Mom and kissing her cheek.

"Mom, I would like for you to meet Felicity's uncle, Anatoli Knyazev. Anatoli, this is my mother Moira Queen."

Moira looked at the man with surprise, and he held out his hand. She placed her hand in his and he lifted it to his lips. "The pleasure is mine Я уже (ma'am)."

Moira felt herself blushing. Robert had been dead for over six years and Anatoli was a handsome man. She politely removed her hand and looked at Oliver.

"So, are those Anatoli's men whom I have seen walking the grounds?"

Oliver looked at Anatoli and then at his mother, and then he looked toward the door and Felicity walked in carrying Zoya Grace. Moira was surprised and confused and looked to Oliver.

"Mom, I would like for you to also meet Zoya Grace, your granddaughter." Moira's eyes widened and she was filled with a rush of love like nothing she had felt since she had her kids.

"Granddaughter?" She walked slowly to Felicity and looked at the blonde haired, blue eyed baby that looked so much like Oliver and Felicity. "Can I....can I hold her?" She asked Felicity hopefully.

Felicity smiled and placed Zoya in her arms and tears filled her eyes. "She is beautiful!!"

"Mom there is more we need to tell you; can you sit down?"

Moira sat down holding Zoya tightly in her arms. It was hard to take her eyes off of her. She was happy and smiling and Moira was mesmerized.

"Mom, when the boat went down five years ago on our honeymoon it was off the coast of Russia. Felicity and I were able to make it to shore but as you know the crew did not survive. And when I contacted you after we reached Anatoli's, I told you that you could tell no one that we were alive. Everyone in Star City had to think we perished on that boat."

She remembered vividly the day the boat had been reported missing, the pain and anguish she had felt. But then she remembered too the day that Oliver had contacted her. The relief, the love that had washed over her had been almost overwhelming.

"Well there was a reason. We stayed in Russia because I was working with Anatoli to become a Captain in the Bratva."

Moira looked at him in surprise. "But why? You already have your status here in Star City."

Anatoli looked at Oliver asking if he could speak. "We needed someone to take charge of our American branch of the brotherhood. Oliver was both family and already mob. He and I decided he would be the perfect person to take this role."

"But also, Mom, there was another reason we stayed as long as we did."

Moira played with Zoya's hand, the baby gurgling in her arms, she held her tight.

Felicity stepped forward and laid a hand on Moira's shoulder before she spoke. "When our boat went down and we made our way to Anatoli's home, we at first thought that the boat sinking had been an unfortunate accident. However, we soon learned that was not the case. My father had hired someone to sink our boat. It went down on purpose."

Moira was shocked. Noah had orchestrated the sinking of the Queen's Lady?

"I don't understand, why would he do that?" She asked looking at Felicity.

"My father was angry and did not want Oliver and I to marry. He felt that his daughter marrying into the mob would be bad for his business and with my dad his business always came first", she said bitterly.

Oliver spoke up, "He was trying to kill me, but he didn't care if he buried his daughter too in the process." Anger entered Oliver's eyes as he thought of almost losing Felicity. "So, I told Anatoli I would stay and train to become the next Captain, and then I would come back to Star City, and take back control of my mob territory, and the Bratva are going to take over Noah's territory."

Moira saw the deadly look in Oliver's eyes. After the Queen's Lady had gone down Noah Cutler had hooked up with a local mob family run by the Civello family and he had been ruthless and had eventually taken control of the family's territory through marriage to Joe Civello's daughter.

Moira was overwhelmed and she kissed Zoya's soft forehead before she handed her back to Felicity. She knew Felicity's history with her Dad and what he had done to her. She gave Felicity a kiss to her cheek. "I am so sorry my dear." She walked over to Oliver and her eyes were as cold as her son's, "You make him pay!" She nodded to Anatoli before she turned and left the room.

Oliver looked at Felicity and smiled a cold smile. "Oh, we plan on it."

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

Felicity and Oliver dressed the next morning and as they did Felicity grew nervous. Oliver had told her he was going to talk to her father today, and as much as she wanted to just leave it alone, a deeper, angrier part of her wanted him to talk to him. She wanted her father to know that someone cared about her and they were not going to allow him to hurt her anymore. Her mother had always been there for her, and she knew her mother loved her, but she also knew that her mother was backed into a corner when it came to her father. All of her family was in Russia and so Donna had never really challenged him when he had taken out his anger or frustration on Felicity, and she had endured it as well. Felicity could remember vividly the time she had seen Noah hit her mother and it infuriated her even more. 

Oliver took her hand and kissed her lips before he led her down to the limousine. They got into the back seat and he pulled her close to his side. 

"After you introduce me to your father, I want you go upstairs to your room, I want you to pack some clothes and then meet me back at the car. Ok?"

Felicity looked at him in surprise. "I am not leaving you in that house one more day Felicity. If you don't want to stay with me I will get you a hotel at the Star City Grande."

Felicity gave him a soft smile. She wasn't use to someone taking care of her. She could definitely grow use to that.

As soon as the car stopped outside her home, Oliver helped her out of the car and took her hand again. He squeezed it gently, reassuringly before they walked in the door.

Noah had heard a car pull up and was on his way to see who it was when Felicity walked in the door with none other than Oliver Queen. Noah gave him a shrewd look. He knew his family's connections and knew their reputation in Star City. He needed to be on his best behavior. He eyed the two enforcers on either side of Oliver and Felicity before he spoke.

"Felicity sweetheart, who are our guests?"

"Dad I would like for you to meet Oliver Queen. Oliver, this is my Dad, Noah Cutler."

Felicity watched as Oliver shook Noah's hand, his eyes cold and hard as they met Noah's. "I am going to run upstairs. I will be back soon." She kissed Oliver on the cheek before she headed up the stairs. 

"Mr. Queen, please, would you care for a drink?" He led Oliver into the sitting room and as they entered the room, Oliver grabbed Noah by the throat and shoved him up against the wall. Oliver's men stood behind him with a cold stare, and as Noah tried to catch a breath, he looked at Oliver with fear in his eyes.

"Now Mr. Cutler, I am only going to say this once, so I want you to listen carefully." Oliver tightened his grip. "Are you listening?"

Noah managed a nod as his hands gripped Oliver's wrist. 

"If you ever lay another finger on Felicity or any other woman for that matter. I will come back to your home and kill you where you stand. You get me?" His tone dripped ice, and his gaze turned deadly and Noah tried hard to gain his breath before he nodded. He couldn't speak.

"And let me assure you Mr. Cutler. I will know if you do because I have eyes everywhere in this city. Including the SCPD."

He let Noah go and Noah bent over coughing as he tried to catch his breath. Oliver walked back into the foyer and waited for Felicity. She soon came down and her mother was with her. Donna walked over to Oliver and looked him right in the eye. "Thank you Mr. Queen. You take care of my baby, you hear?"

Oliver and Felicity walked to the car and Felicity looked back at her Mom, "I will call you soon." Donna waved as she watched Felicity and Oliver drive off, and she smiled.

Her baby was safe, now she could do something about Noah.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason my creativity was off tonight so this was short. But I will be back at it tomorrow. Enjoy!

Donna walked towards the sitting room and a condescending smile crossed her lips when she saw Noah. He was sitting on the sofa looking completely flabbergasted. She crossed her arms and walked confidently in front of him with a smirk. "Well I hear Oliver had quite the talk with you." She was enjoying his discomfort so much and he glared at her. "Not to mention he took Felicity out of here. I would say that makes me very happy."

Noah stood, and he winced when he did. His throat still was sore from where Queen had gripped it. Noah looked coldly at Donna. "Queen is stupid. He doesn't realize the contacts I am making in my business. I have some dangerous people in my corner."

Donna laughed, and it made Noah angrier. "Are you stupid? Oliver Queen is THE mob boss of Star City. He has more connections in this city than anyone. He can have you disappear with just a flick of his wrist Noah. And if you touch our daughter again, I am fairly certain that is exactly what he would do."

Noah glared at her and then turned and walked out of the room. Donna knew she was pushing her luck, so she decided to back off. But she was going to make sure Noah didn't hurt Felicity ever again. She grabbed her purse and hurried out the door. She had someone she needed to see.

 

**PRESENT DAY**

Felicity walked back upstairs and placed Zoya in her crib. She gently touched the hair on her head and blew her a kiss before walking into the bedroom. Oliver was standing there and she walked over and into his arms. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. 

"Felicity, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. I spoke to Anatoli about looking into your mother's murder further."

"Lev (Lion), why would you do that? We already know that Laurel was driving the other car. And now she is D.A. of Star City." Felicity's voice was growing rigid with anger. Oliver knew it was a gamble telling her but they needed to make absolutely sure that Laurel caused her death before they moved forward with revenge.

Oliver held her to him. Despite the fact she was angry he needed her to understand his reasoning. "I asked him because I don't want to go after Laurel if someone else was involved."

Felicity heard what he said and she paused. He was right. She wanted to get everyone that was involved in her mother's murder so they needed to know if she was the only one.

"Ok!" She said it softly and Oliver thought he was hearing things.

"I promise Felicity, we will get whoever was responsible and they will be sorry they were ever born." She nodded and leaned up and kissed him softly. Her arms moved up and wrapped around his neck and the kiss deepened. She sighed at the feelings he always elicited in her. She would never tire of wanting her husband.

"Ты мне нужен мой Lev! (I need you my lion!)"

Oliver loved when she spoke Russian and he leaned down and kissed her hungrily. Their lips met together in a frenzy and soon they were stripping each other of their clothes, their mouths sliding across each other with hot, wet kisses. She rubbed her body up against him and moaned and he quickly picked her up by the backs of her thighs and carried her to the bed. They fell to the mattress all hands and lips, hard and soft and as he settled between her thighs he quickly joined their bodies with one hard thrust.

" Вы чувствуете себя настолько хорошо! (You feel so good!)" Oliver gasped and soon they were moving against each other. Her nails raked his back as he pumped into her and he growled at the pleasure/pain.

"Мне нравится, когда ты меня заполняешь Lev! (I love the way you fill me my lion!)" Felicity whispered back as their bodies met over and over with desperation. Oliver held her hips down and thrust harder into her and soon Felicity was crying out  as her pleasure washed over her from her head to her toes. Oliver watched his wife's face as she came apart beneath him and soon he was following her. As they slowly came back down, he placed kisses across her face and down her neck.

"I love you Felicity", he said as he collapsed to the side of her.

"I love you too Lev! (Lion!)" She kissed him above his Bratva tattoo and they held each other.

She knew her husband would not let her down. He never had.

 

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

Moira heard the doorbell ring and believing it was a delivery she was waiting for she called out to the maid that she would get the door. She opened it to see a blonde woman standing on her doorstep. The woman was beautiful and looked familiar and then she introduced herself.

The blonde held out her hand to her, "Moira Queen? I am Donna Smoak, Felicity's mom."

Moira's eyes widened. She had heard of the debutante and had seen some tabloid pictures of the blonde with her son. He seemed truly happy in the photos even smiling and so Moira invited her in, curious about the reason for her visit. She invited Donna into the living room and offered her a drink. Donna declined and they sat across from each other, each curious about the other, but Donna had a reason for being here.

"Moira, I know that we do not know each other and our kids have not been seeing each other for very long but could we talk?"


	11. Chapter 11

Moira was intrigued. Felicity was obviously seeing her son, and that fact alone made her curious. Oliver had not dated anyone since taking over his father’s position in the family. So, what made this girl different, special?

Donna took a deep breath and smiled stiffly at Moira, “Mrs. Queen….”, she was stopped by Moira.

“Please call me Moira.”

“Moira. We don’t know each other, but I felt it was important that I come talk to you in light of what happened today?”

Moira looked confused, “Today?”

“My husband has been known to be a little emotional, for lack of a better word, and sometimes he takes things out on those around him. Unfortunately, over the years Felicity has been on the receiving end of some of his emotional outbursts.”

“You mean he has hit her?” Moira asked, stunned. She had heard of Noah Cutler and knew he was a ruthless business man. It sounded like he was the same with his family.

Donna looked down, slightly ashamed, “Yes.” She took a deep breath and continued, “I have always tried to shield Felicity from these moments, but I was not always successful. And now that your son has confronted him about this, I am concerned what Noah might try to do.”

“Oliver confronted your husband?”

“Yes. Noah hit Felicity yesterday and Oliver found out. He drove Felicity to the house this morning and had her gather her things and while they were there your son had a talk with Noah.”

Moira looked at her in surprise. She could imagine the “talk” Oliver had with Noah. Moira’s eyes hardened. “What can I do Miss Smoak?”

“Please call me Donna. You need to put extra security on your son. Noah was humiliated this morning and he is not too happy about that. He was mumbling something about having dangerous connections, and if my guess is right he is working with the Civello family.”

Moira nodded as she listened. The Civello’s were a rival family. Oliver had met with them recently trying to broker a truce. Was Noah working with them?

“My husband has always been about money, business and power. And if he is working with the Civello’s he will want to send a message to your son and your family.”

Moira looked at her and gave Donna an understanding smile. “Believe me Donna. Our family has faced many obstacles. If your husband wants to go up against our family he will regret it.” Moira’s smile was cold and factual.

Donna nodded and stood, holding out her hand, “Please Moira. Take care of your son, and my daughter.”

Moira looked at her quizzically. It was if she felt she would not be around.

“I will Donna!”

Donna turned and walked to the door and as she approached it Moira called out to her.

“Donna! Be careful!”

Donna smiled shakily and then turned and left. Moira thought for a moment and then picked up her phone. She needed to talk to Oliver.

 

**PRESENT DAY**

Moira walked into the living room. She had just gotten off the phone with Thea and Thea was coming home. She had been living in Paris working in fashion for the last five years. When they thought that they had lost Oliver and Felicity she had needed a new start and had moved to Paris. The day that Oliver had called her to let her know they were alive had been a remarkable day for all of them, but she had decided to stay.

She loved the city and the job and she and Roy were happy there. Soon both of her children would be home. Moira smiled and looked up to see Anatoli sitting in one of the wingback chairs by the fireplace reading the paper. He looked very dapper, and she grew a little shy.

“Good Morning Anatoli!” She walked over and poured herself some coffee from the tray the maid had left for the morning.

“Ah, good morning красивая дама! (beautiful lady!)” Moira smile shyly at his words. She didn’t know what he called her but she liked the sound.

Anatoli put down his paper and smiled at her. “What does one such as yourself have planned for this day?”

Moira took a sip of her coffee, “I just got a call from my daughter. She is flying in today from Paris with her boyfriend.”

“Ahhh, Молодая любовь! (young love!)" She looked confused and he laughed. “As you would say, young love. It is a good thing, yes?”

Moira agreed. “Yes, I am looking forward to Roy and Thea.”

“How long has she been gone?” he asked.

“She left when Oliver and Felicity first disappeared. She visited periodically but I missed her still. I am sure she has changed.” Moira smiled wistfully.

“Well I am sure she is will be as Красивые (beautiful) as her mother.” That is what he had called her moments ago and she looked at him with a question on her face. “It means beautiful.” He said. The look he gave her made her blush and she sipped her coffee, hiding behind her coffee cup. She was finding him very charming.

Moira looked away as Oliver walked into the room, glad for a distraction. “Oliver, I heard from Thea this morning. She is flying in this afternoon. She cannot wait to see you and meet Zoya Grace.”

Oliver smiled as she thought of his sister. He had missed her so much while they were gone. He was looking forward to her meeting her niece.

“Oh, and she is bringing her boyfriend with her.” Moira added.

Oliver frowned. Boyfriend? He would have to get this guy checked out. Despite the fact she was over 18, he still felt like her protective older brother.

“Anatoli? I thought we would get together today and introduce the Bratva brothers to my men.” He said as he poured a cup of black coffee.

“Ahhhh, good Идея, есть. (idea, son). It is time we merged the two and starting working on gaining Bratva territory.”

Oliver kissed his mother on the cheek and Anatoli gave her a curious look before the men headed downstairs. She knew they had their work cut out for them today. Merging Bratva and mob would not be easy. But if anyone could do it her son could.

Oliver and Anatoli arrived downstairs to find all of the men lined up on either side of the room. They walked down in between them, Oliver turned all Bratva. It was time to get down to work.

“As most of you know I was gone for 5 years. During that time, I was in Russia and was able to work my way up the Bratva brotherhood to Captain. Now that I am home we are going to have a Bratva presence here in Star City, so I expect both groups to work together and show a united front. Is that understood?”

His men nodded, but kept eyeing the other side, as if sizing each other up.

“We will do some training tonight with John Diggle who will be coming by, to see where each of you are in regards to self-defense. So, I want you to be prepared to do some sparring in one hour.”

His men agreed and Oliver looked at each of them trying to see if he could foresee any problem men.

There were none and he dismissed them to prepare for tonight.

“Do you think we will have any problems with our men working together?” Oliver whispered to Anatoli as they watched the men leave.

“They know what will happen to them if they disobey their Капитан! (Captain!) I don’t foresee a problem.”

Oliver prayed he was right.

 

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

Oliver and Felicity arrived back at his penthouse and Oliver waited downstairs while she went up and put away her things. She had not felt comfortable staying at the mansion so they had agreed she would stay at the penthouse. She thought back over how quickly their relationship was moving but something told her that it was meant to be this way. Things would always be this way with them. And she was ok with that. She had lived her life for so long making others happy, trying to be perfect both in her private life and in her public that their relationship was perfectly unperfect.

As she walked back down she saw Oliver standing over staring out at the city drinking a scotch and she walked up to his side.

“Are you sure it is ok that I stay here? Your family wont’ mind?”

“My family has no say. This is my apartment.” He said and smiled down at her. “I am supposed to see my mother today so I will inform her of our relationship.”

“And what exactly IS our relationship?” Felicity turned and looked at him, her arms crossed.

Oliver looked at her for a moment. She looked all huffy and unsure and he thought she looked quite sexy. Oliver turned and took her in his arms and started backing her toward the couch.

"What do you want it to be?" He kissed her neck.

Felicity felt her excitement building as he moved her slowly, “Are we exclusive?” Soon the backs of her knees hit the couch.

“Well I don’t share Miss Smoak, so what does that tell you?” He leaned down and kissed the other side of her neck.

“I don’t share either Mr. Queen.” Her voice sounded a little breathy as he continued to kiss along her neck, but she didn’t care.

“Well then I would say we are dating exclusively!” He started unbuttoning her shirt. Felicity felt her body shiver in response to the feel of his hands and she was about to pull off his shirt when they heard the elevator video camera ding.

Oliver frowned. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He groaned as Felicity hurriedly rebuttoned her shirt and then he gave her a look that told her in no uncertain terms they would continue this later.

He walked to the monitor and he saw his mother standing downstairs waiting to be allowed up the elevator. What was she doing here? He sent the elevator down and turned to Felicity.

“Well I guess we will tell my mother earlier than expected about us. She is on her way up!”

 Felicity fidgeted. She was about to meet Moira Queen. She walked over to Oliver and he slid his arm around her.

"Well here goes nothing!"


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity bit her lip with nervousness as the elevator door opened and Moira Queen walked into the room. Felicity had seen pictures of the Queen family matriarch in the papers but she was even more intimidating in person, and her eyes were squarely on Felicity.

Oliver walked over and kissed her on the cheek as she smiled. "I am sorry Oliver, I didn't realize you had company." Felicity had a feeling that Moira had expected her to be there, but she didn't say anything. 

"Yes Mother." He walked back to Felicity and put his arm possessively around her waist. "Mom, this is Felicity Smoak, my girlfriend. Felicity this is my mother, Moira Queen." Moira looked at the beautiful debutante and how possessively her son was holding her and she knew then and there this was more than just dating. She had never seen her son act this way with another woman, ever. She smiled warmly and held out her hand to Felicity. "What a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady. Oliver has never allowed us to meet someone he is dating so this is a first."

Felicity thought for a brief moment that she should be irritated by her words, but Moira was smiling so openly and warmly to her that she couldn't feel that way. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Queen."

Oliver invited them into the living room, and they all sat down, Oliver sat close to Felicity, his hand on her knee. "So what brings you by mother? I thought we were going to meet for dinner?"

Moira looked slightly uncomfortable before she spoke, "I wanted to come by because I had a surprise visitor today." She looked at Felicity. "Her name was Donna Smoak." 

Felicity's eyes widened in shock. "Why did my mother come see you?"

"She told me about Oliver confronting your father this morning and if that shiner you have is anything to go by, I am very glad she did." Moira gave her a soft smile. "She also wanted to warn me, and in part you, that Noah might be out for revenge."

Oliver's eyes hardened at the mention of his name. He wished he could have killed the bastard. But that would have to come later. "I am not concerned with Noah Cutler. I can handle him", Oliver said. 

"Well I just want you to be careful. Donna mentioned that she thinks he is in bed with the Civello family." She sighed. "I know you met with Joe last week, but we need to make sure our truce stays in place. If Noah is working with them then we need to know." Moira said. She looked at Felicity again. "Are you staying here with my son?"

Felicity nodded. "Yes." She wasn't ashamed of it and she wasn't going to lie. Oliver wanted her here and this is where she needed to be.

Moira stood and smiled. "Good. It will be easier for him to protect you here." Felicity and Oliver stood and Moira approached Felicity and gave her a kiss on her bruised cheek. "I am glad we met Felicity." She leaned back and looked at her and then at Oliver. "You two will be at the fund raiser tomorrow night, yes?"

Oliver nodded. His mother was throwing a gala to raise money for the kids in The Glades. "We wouldn't miss it Mother."

"Good." Oliver walked with her to the elevator and she made sure Felicity could not hear when she said, "Felicity's Mom seemed scared Oliver. I want to put a couple of our men on her. I am worried Noah might try something."

He looked at her and then nodded. He wouldn't say anything to Felicity for now. "I will take care of it." He kissed her cheek and the elevator doors opened. "See you both tomorrow."

Felicity let out a breath as the doors closed and she sank onto the couch. That went much better than she expected. 

She watched as Oliver stalked back over to her. His eyes intense with a devilish light. "Now! Where were we?" he said and pushed her down on the couch. 

Felicity laughed and then forgot everything but him.

 

**THE NIGHT OF THE GALA**

Oliver stood at the entrance to the ballroom as he waited for Felicity. Since he had business to take care of that morning, they had agreed to meet at the gala. HIs men were scattered throughout the ballroom and he glanced at his watch. She should be here by now. As he looked up from his watch his breath hitched and the air left his lungs. Felicity walked toward him in a green tight fitting floor length dress that shimmered when she walked. There was a slit up the right leg that ended in mid thigh and her shoulders were bare. She had her hair up displaying her beautiful neck and a smirk on her face. She looked breathtaking!

She approached him and kissed his cheek and as his hand went to her back, he growled. He glanced behind her and froze. The dress was completely backless. Fuck! How was he suppose to make it through the evening knowing not only that she was naked underneath her dress but that men, maybe even some of his men would be staring at her. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, his voice gravely, "So is this dress why you wanted to meet me here? Because you knew I wouldn't let you out of the house in it?"

She smiled sweetly, "Oh Mr. Queen. It is so cute that you think you have that much power over me." He mock glared down at her and was about to take her somewhere and show her just how much power he COULD wield over her body when Laurel walked up. She was looking beautiful in a black short sleeved dress that went to mid-thigh and she had her light brown hair falling in waves to her shoulders. As she approached Oliver and Felicity he watched in surprise as she completely ignored Felicity, stepping in front of her and giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Felicity took a step back at the brazen move, and waited to see if she would acknowledge her. She didn't. 

Oliver moved subtly over and put his arm around Felicity's waist. He could feel the tension in her body. "Laurel. It is good to see you tonight. Have you met my girlfriend Felicity Smoak?"

Laurel finally turned to her and Felicity could feel the disdain rolling off of her as she held out her hand stiffly. "Laurel Lance, Oliver's lawyer and long time friend."

"Felicity Smoak, computer genius and the one who warms his bed." Felicity's eyes were cold as she saw a flash of anger enter Laurel's eyes. For some reason Laurel was trying to stake her claim on Oliver. Felicity needed to make sure she understood exactly who Oliver belonged to tonight. Laurel gave a stiff smile and turned to Oliver.

"Save me a dance for later?" She ran her hand over his bow tie and then gave Felicity a smirk as she walked into the ballroom.

Felicity went to go after her and Oliver pulled her back by the arm and turned her toward him. He pulled her close and gave her a smile. "Where do you think you are going Miss Smoak?"

"To wipe that smirk off of Miss Lance's mouth." Oliver gave Felicity a shrewd look. Her jealousy was hot as fuck. 

He leaned closer so their chests were touching and their lips inches apart. "If you think I am letting you leave my side in this dress, then you had better think again. If I so much as see one of these men looking at you wrong, I will tear this room apart."

Felicity let her finger slide down his cheek and across his bottom lip, "Then you had better keep me close Mr. Queen. Because if that bitch lays one more finger on you, I will tear HER apart."

Oliver grinned at her as they headed into the ballroom. This should be an interesting evening.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to ease confusion the beginning of this chapter is still in the past, before Oliver and Felicity married. This is establishing why Oliver fired Laurel and why she and Felicity have such a rocky past. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver and Felicity made their way into the ballroom and walked to the bar. Oliver kept his hand on Felicity's back as they smiled at the upper crust of Star City. Oliver ordered Felicity a wine and himself a whiskey neat and they stood observing those around them. Everyone who was anyone in Star City was there, and Moira made her way over to them when she saw them.

"Oliver! Felicity!" She walked up and hugged and kissed Felicity's cheek before giving Oliver a kiss. "I am so glad you two made it."

"Wow Mom. It looks like your gala is going to be another success." Oliver said as he took a sip of his drink and looked out over the dance floor.

"Let's hope they have all brought their check books", she said and winked at Felicity, before she wandered on around the room playing the perfect hostess. Oliver was about to lean down and give Felicity a kiss when a voice made him freeze and he cringed. 

"Ollie!!" Felicity watched as a beautiful brown haired young woman hurried up and threw herself into his arm. Felicity relaxed as she recognized her right away. This must be his sister Thea. She turned to Felicity and gave her a curious look. "And who is the woman who has my brother fawning all over her?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and placed his arm around Felicity. "Thea this is my girlfriend Felicity. Felicity this is my sister Speedy." Thea glared at him before she gave Felicity a warm smile and hugged her. "Felicity it is so great to meet you." She thumped Oliver's chest with her hand. "My brother has been keeping you hidden, but now that we have met, we have to do lunch soon."

Felicity smiled. She liked the younger Queen and she laughed. "Yes let's do that." 

Thea looked around the room and then called out to someone, "Roy! You need to come over here and meet Ollie's girlfriend." Oliver groaned again and Felicity grinned at his discomfort. Oh yes, she definitely liked the younger Queen. Felicity noticed a good looking young man walk over and place his arm around Thea's waist before he held out his hand to Felicity. "Roy Harper!" he said with a warm smile. 

She shook his hand, "Felicity Smoak." Roy nodded. "Yes I have seen your picture in the paper. Your Noah Cutler's daughter, right?"

Felicity shifted uncomfortably, but she was intriqued. "Do you know my father?"

Roy shrugged. "Not personally. I just have read about him in the papers." Felicity nodded as Oliver squeezed her waist. She felt better knowing he was there for her. He put his drink on the bar and then took her wine glass. 

"Miss Smoak? Would you care to dance?" Oliver smiled down at her and Felicity took his hand. 

"Lead the way Mr. Queen."

"If you two will excuse us", he said to Thea and Roy and led her onto the dance floor. Oliver pulled her tightly in this arms, their bodies flush as they swayed to the music. 

"Your a deceptively good dancer Mr. Queen." Felicity felt her body flush as their chests touched.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I would love to take you somewhere private and show you what else I can do well." Felicity smiled and shivered as her arms slid around his neck and they swayed back and forth. Felicity lost herself in the music and in his arms, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. 

Felicity moved her lips to his ear and whispered to him, "I'm sure there is a private room or closet somewhere nearby."

Oliver looked down at her with such intense desire that Felicity's knees about buckled, and Oliver was about to take her hand and drag her out of the room, when Laurel danced up with Carter Bowen.

"Oliver!" Laurel gave him her most charming smile, "Carter wanted to talk to Miss Smoak for a moment, do you mind if we switch partners?" Before Oliver or Felicity could protest, she had moved between them and was clinging to Oliver. Felicity could tell by the tight look on his face that he was not happy, and as she moved into Carter's arms and Carter's hand moved to her bare back, Oliver's jaw started to tic.

Felicity looked at Carter and gave him a polite smile as he moved her away from Oliver. "So Miss Smoak. I was surprised to see you here this evening." He looked down at her with a dazzling smile. Carter was a good looking guy and in another time, she might have enjoyed dancing with him. But she had met Oliver Queen and Carter was not match for Oliver' dangerous good looks. She glanced back over her shoulder and her eyes narrowed when she saw Laurel wrapped around him. She needed to look away and ignore them or she was going to march over there and pull Laurel off of him by her hair.

"And why is that Mr. Bowen?"

"The papers say you find these things dull and boring." He was trying to be charming, but he was coming off condescending and it was irritating Felicity. 

"Well since this was being thrown by my boyfriends Mother, I couldn't very well say no. Please excuse me Mr. Bowen." Felicity pulled out his arms and looked back at Oliver and Laurel, her fists clenched at her sides. 

Oliver held Laurel stiffly in his arms as his eyes tracked Felicity and Carter. The man had his hand on Felicity's bare back and it was driving Oliver crazy.

"Hey Ollie! Look at me." Laurel was clearly tipsy and as she put her hands on his face, he grabbed them and looked down at her with frustration as he pulled them away.

"I have told you not to call me that Laurel." His eyes moved back to Felicity and Laurel pouted.

"I thought we were friends Oliver. Can you not spare me a dance?"

Oliver sighed, "I am sorry Laurel. Yes, one dance."

Laurel smiled to herself and pressed her body closer to him.  The way she was rubbing her body against him was making him uncomfortable and he was about to put some space between them when Laurel was jerked out of his arms and he looked into the eyes of a very angry, jealous Felicity. Laurel stumbled back and looked at Felicity in surprise, her drunk anger, palpable, and Felicity got right in her face. "We don't know each other Miss Lance, and I understand you work for Oliver and have known him for awhile, but there is something I need to make perfectly clear. He is with me! And if I see you put your hands on him one more time, everyone in this room will get to watch me knock the crap out of you."

Laurel's eyes narrowed in anger, "Your just a warm body to im Felicity! He will use you and move on and when he does I will be waiting. A girl like you will never hold his interest." She gave Felicity a look of disdain. "I am sure your Dad can find you someone else's bed to warm."

Oliver was about to say something to Laurel, when he watched in surprise as Felicity decked her. Everyone in the room turned their way as Laurel fell to the floor holding her cheek and Felicity stood over her. Oliver looked down at Laurel as she tried to stand. He needed to get Felicity out of here and away from Laurel.

"Laurel I will talk to you later, Felicity, come with me right now!"

He grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her away from the dance floor. They made their way to a nearby door, and Oliver stepped through into the hallway. Felicity's chest was heaving in anger and frustration as Oliver searched until he found an unlocked door. He pulled her inside and before Felicity could say a word, he had her pressed against the door and his mouth was ravaging hers. His hands were everywhere as he broke the kiss with a groan, "Seeing Bowen's hands on you was driving me crazy, but your jealousy was fucking hot." Oliver's hands started pulling her skirt up her legs as her hands frantically undid his belt. Their mouths were sliding against each other in a frenzy as she undid his button and tugged down the zipper. She gasped as her skirt reached her waist and his hand slid between her legs and he nipped her bottom lip and groaned as he felt her hand grip his cock. She shoved his pants down and he quickly lifted her pushing her against the door as he slid quickly inside of her causing them both to gasp. Their coupling was quick and hard and frantic as their feelings dictated their bodies needs. Seeing Laurel with her hands on him had driven her to the brink and she nipped his ear as she gasped between thrusts, "You.........are....mine!" She felt him shudder at her words as he thrust fast, hard and deep and soon they both were pushing toward their release. Felicity gripped his neck tight as she started to come around him and he pushed into hard as he came inside of her. 

Their breathing was fast and ragged as he laid his forehead to her chest. Their bodies shuddered with pleasure as they started to come back down and Felicity started laughing. Oliver looked at her with a smug grin, "I told you there were other things I could do well." Felicity laughed out loud and hugged him tightly to her. He lowered her legs to the floor but they stayed connected for a few minutes more before he pulled out and pushed her dress back down. He fixed his pants and tucked in his shirt and then leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I am sorry about Laurel. I don't know what has gotten into her tonight."

Felicity sighed, "I don't know that I am comfortable with her working for you Oliver. I think she is in love with you."

Oliver lifted Felicity's eyes to meet his and the look he gave her was sincere. "I have never had feelings for her Felicity. What she said is not true. There will never be a day in my life that I will ever tire of you." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I will tell Laurel she is done being my counsel. I can find someone else."

Felicity looked at him in surprise, "Are you sure Oliver?"

He kissed her softly again, "I am positive. I will do anything to make you happy Miss Smoak, and I don't like how she was treating you. It will be better this way."

Felicity threw her arms around him and kissed his lips before she hugged him tight. "You make me happy Lev! (Lion!)" He smiled into her hair at her words. 

He would talk to Laurel tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver and Felicity walked back into the ballroom hand in hand and Moira immediately headed in their direction. By the look on her face she was not happy and Oliver's hand tightened around Felicity's. He could handle his mother.

"Oliver! Felicity! Where did you run off to earlier? I have been working the room answering questions on why Felicity hit the DA." Felicity looked away, because as much as she hated that it had happened at Oliver's Mom's gala, she did not regret hitting her.

"Laurel was out of line Mother. In fact, I need to talk to her. Have you seen her?" Moira pointed across the room.

"She is over at the bar. Oliver, please! No more scenes?" He nodded and then pulled Felicity with him to the bar. He needed to get this over with and let Laurel know her behavior was unacceptable.

Laurel was standing at the bar nursing a drink and her cheek and she glared at Felicity when they walked up. "Laurel, we need to talk." Oliver walked up beside her and Laurel ignored Felicity and threw herself into Oliver's arms. 

"I knew you would come check on me. She attacked me!" She pointed at Felicity and it took everything Felicity had in her not to yank her from his arms and deck her again. But Oliver pushed Laurel away and gave her a stern look. He could tell she was trying to play the victim and he was not falling for it.

"Laurel your behavior toward myself and Felicity was completely unprofessional. You overstepped our professional boundaries, and because of that I am no longer going to be needing your services." Laurel looked at him in shock. 

"What? I don't understand. I have worked for you for years and then this bitch comes along and you decide I am not needed anymore?" Oliver's jaw ticked and he gave Laurel a stern look. "I would advise you to watch how you speak about Felicity."

Laurel gave him a stunned look. And then she straightened her back and lifted her chin. "Fine!" She walked over to Felicity. "This is not over. He will come back to me." She gave her a glare and then walked off. Felicity watched her walk off and then turned back to Oliver. 

Somehow she had a feeling that Laurel was right. It was not over by a long shot.

 

**PRESENT DAY**

John and Felicity worked around the ring. She punched and he deflected, he would punch and she deflected. It had been easy for them to get back into the rhythm of working together and Felicity had missed her time with John. He had always been like a big brother to her and when it was announced that she and Oliver were alive, John and Lyla had been the first two people to welcome them back. 

"Focus Felicity, I almost took your head off with that punch." They circled each other and he watched her face as they moved. "Have you talked to your father since you have been back?" John saw Felicity tense at his question. Her punches became more aggressive. 

"Now why would I talk to that jackass?" John was fully aware of Felicity's relationship with her father. Back before the boat went down it had taken everything in John not to go beat Noah to a pulp when he saw the bruise on her face. But she had begged him not to do it. So he had respected her wish. 

"Because he is involved with Joe Civello", John said as he threw a jab. Felicity had heard that he was involved with the rival family. She just didn't know in what capacity. Felicity lost concentration for a moment and John took her to the mat. They took off their helmets and Felicity sat up placing her arms on her bent knees. 

"I have nothing to say to him John." After learning he had been responsible for the boat going down in Russia, a deep seated rage had filled her when she thought of her father. "If he wants to work for Joe, then I am not going to stop him."

"You do realize that when Joe is not happy with his men that they disappear." John knew Noah was not a good man, but he was still Felicity's dad. 

"After what he did John. I hope he rots in hell." John looked down as he heard her words. She had told him that her father was responsible for the boat going down and John felt bad that Felicity could not depend on her father, especially after losing her mother.

He looked at her and then said softly. "I am sorry about your Mom Felicity."

Felicity's throat choked up as she thought of her mother. "Thank you John. Did I tell you I found out it was Laurel who was driving the other car?"

John looked stunned, "Laurel was driving?"

Felicity gave him a quizzical look. He knew something. "Yes, why John?"

"Felicity did you know that Laurel now works for the Civello's?"

Felicity stood quickly and moved closer. "What?? When did that happen?"

"Not long after you and Oliver were reported missing."

Felicity took a step back. More pieces were starting to fall into place. Laurel was working for the Civello family. Her father was working for the Civello family and both had been angry with her and Oliver. Could they be working together? Felicity took off her gloves and hurried off the mat. 

"Where are you going?" John asked as he watched her head to the locker room.

"I need to go talk to Oliver! He needs to know this!" She knew Oliver had not been in touch with Joe since their return but she also knew that he was going to be working against Joe to gain back some of his lost territory. He needed to know that Laurel and Noah were working for them. She showered quickly and then dressed and blew a kiss to John as she headed out to her car. 

The sooner Oliver knew this information the better.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Felicity arrived at home and hurried into the mansion and down the hall to Oliver's office. She had called him while she was in the car and he was waiting for her when she got home. She walked in and kissed him before she leaned back and blurted out, "John told me that Laurel is working for the Civello family." Oliver looked at her in surprise and sat down taking her with him. She settled on his lap and he looked at her as she spoke, "We already know my father is working for them too." Oliver nodded.

"Are you thinking they are working together?"

"It makes sense Lev! (Lion!) They were both angry with us when we left and we know my father tried to kill us both with the boat. I would not put it past Laurel to hook up with the Civello's to get back at us." Oliver was about to say something when they heard a knock at the door. Felicity stood from his lap as he told the person to enter and Anatoli came in and smiled when he saw them both.

"Ahh, just the two people I was looking for."

Felicity walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Привет, дядя! (Hi Uncle!)"

Oliver waved for Anatoli to sit and Felicity took the seat next to him. "Why did you need to see us?", Oliver asked.

"My contacts were able to get some details on Donna's death." He looked softly at Felicity and the last words were said hesitantly. 

"It is ok. I want to know what you found." Felicity said. Oliver walked around his desk and placed his hands on Felicity's shoulders for support. Anatoli looked up at him.

"It seems that after you both were reported missing and presumed dead Laurel went on a drinking binge. She was seen over the next few months at different bars and establishments intoxicated, and just a few days before your mother was killed, she had been on a particularly bad binge."

Oliver felt Felicity tense beneath his hand as Anatoli continued. "The night your mother was killed, Laurel had been seen at a bar nearby drinking for hours. When the crash occurred, your mother was taken to the Star City General in critical condition. Laurel was questioned at the scene but nothing ever came of the investigation. The Civello's stuck their hands into it and soon she was let go, scott free. From what I know my contact says they paid off several people involved. No one would talk." Anatoli hesitated.

Felicity looked at him in shock, "My mother survived the crash?" Anatoli nodded and then gave Oliver a grave look before he continued, "Your mother died in the hospital, three days after the crash."

"Ok. She died from the injuries sustained in the crash." Felicity said the words matter of factly. Her death certificate confirmed that. Anatoli shook his head no.

"No мой ребенок (my child), she did not die from her injuries. She was injected with a drug that stopped her heart. A drug that the Civello family deals with in Star City."

Felicity felt a white hot sadness and rage wash through her. Her mother had survived the crash only to be killed in the hospital. "Anatoli?" He looked at her, hearing her voice shake. "Was my father the one who had her killed?" Anatoli sat forward and took her hands in his. 

"My contacts informed me that the whole thing from the crash to her death was set up by Laurel and Noah. Noah was able to calculate the exact speed that Laurel would need to be traveling to injure Donna but not kill her. Laurel had consumed just enough alcohol to be relaxed enough to sustain little injuries other than some scrapes and cuts. Then once Donna was in the hospital it allowed them to hide her death behind her injuries."

Felicity turned and looked at Oliver and stood. He could see the anger and hurt in her eyes and his eyes turned cold. "Знал ли Джо о своем плане? (Did Joe know of their plan?)", he asked.

Anatoli gave him a grave look and nodded, "да! (Yes!)"

Oliver's fists clenched and he looked at Felicity. She walked over and took his hands, her eyes pleading. "Я хочу, чтобы они позаботились о Льве! Я хочу, чтобы они заплатили за то, что они сделали с моей матерью! (I want them taken care of Lion! I want them to pay for what they did to my mother!)"

Oliver nodded and gently cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Они будут сожалеть о том, что они пошли против семьи королевы! (They will regret the day they went against the Queen family!) He kissed her forehead and pulled her close, his eyes meeting Anatoli's over her head holding a deadly look. Anatoli nodded in understanding. They would send a message to the Civello's and Noah and Laurel would die.

Oliver walked over to his gun case and placed his gun at his back. He and some of his men would pay Joe a visit. As they headed into the hallway Thea came down the stairs holding Zoya Grace. "You two made such a beautiful baby, when are you going to make more?", she teased. 

Oliver and Felicity both pushed down their anger and tried not to think about their conversation as they smiled at Thea. They both had known she would make such a good Aunt, and she was living up to that. 

"Thea, that is between Lis and I. That is none of your business." Oliver tried to sound stern, but he just sounded exasperated. 

"I think what your big brother is so eloquently trying to say is, we haven't talked about it." She smiled at their daughter. She wanted to try for another child, hopefully a boy, but they wanted to get Oliver settled back in Star City before making any family changes. 

Oliver kissed Felicity. "Anatoli and I have some things to do so I will see you at dinner." He kissed his daughter's head reverently and then gave Thea a peck on the cheek. "Behave!", he said to her before he and Anatoli walked out of the house.

"You know Lis, you have been the only person I have ever met who could make my brother a mush ball, but I have to say that this little angel, has you beat by a mile." She kissed Zoya's soft cheek and Felicity laughed. 

"She has us both wrapped around her little finger. And her Uncle Roy too from what I have seen.", Felicity said. They both laughed as they thought of when Thea and Roy arrived at the house. Felicity had liked Roy from the start and when he saw Zoya and held her and cooed to her, it sealed the deal. He was perfect for Thea.

"Where is Roy?" Felicity asked as Thea handed Zoya over to her.

"He is downstairs with Oliver's men training. He wants to earn his place in the family, so Oliver is giving him a chance. He has a training session with John this afternoon."

"Well he will be in good hands then." She could see that Zoya was falling asleep and she headed up to her nursery. "I am going to put her down and then maybe we can catch up." Felicity smiled at Thea and headed upstairs. It would be nice to enjoy some girl time with Thea and forget about the conversation she had with Oliver and Anatoli. She knew their "things to do" involved visiting Joe Civello, and she prayed they both would be safe. 

As she laid her daughter in her crib she thought of her mother, and a tear slipped from her eye. "I am so sorry I was not here mother. But I promise you. I will make sure that the people responsible for your death pay!!"

She looked out the window and her eyes turned cold. Oh yes, he and Laurel would pay in spades.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not a long update but because I missed updating yesterday I will be giving you another one tonight. So you get two, yay! Enjoy!

Oliver and Anatoli grabbed four of their best men, two bratva and two mob enforcers and headed to the docks. Oliver had contacted the Civello family and asked for a meeting with Joe. After some persuasion he had agreed to meet at the docks. Oliver had updated his men on the "talk" he was planning on having with Joe so he wanted them to be on alert.

With guns hidden they approached the dock, their eyes scanning the area looking for anything out of the ordinary. It was a wide-open space so Oliver felt confident there would be no trouble, but after what he was going to say to Joe, the tension would be evident. Anatoli stepped to his side as Joe and three of his men approached. They seemed on alert as well, and Oliver relaxed his stance, crossing his hands behind his back. He was prepared if things went south. Oliver stepped forward as they neared and gave Joe a hard-cold look. 

"Oliver! It has been awhile." Joe said. "It was a surprise to hear you were alive. What brings you to my territory and why are needing to see me?" 

Oliver acknowledged his words with a slight nod. "We need to talk Joe. I hear that Noah Cutler and Laurel Lance are in your pocket book."

Joe shrugged. "I needed an attorney and who better than the D.A. She use to work for you in fact. So what business is it of yours?"

Oliver's eyes turned cold and hard as he took a step toward Joe. Joe's men tensed but he held up his hand holding them back. He wanted to hear what Queen had to say. 

"Laurel Lance was involved in an accident two years ago. The victim was a woman by the name of Donna Smoak. Does that name ring a bell?"

Joe gave him a sly look and then glanced at Anatoli before he answered. "And what if it did?"

"That woman was my wife's mother and I was told that you stepped in. Is she under your protection?"

"Does she need to be under my protection?"

Oliver's voice was ice cold, "She killed my wife's mother. She will pay and so will Noah Cutler. So, if they are under your protection, I am giving you warning. The Queen Family and the Bratva will not take to you harboring them."

He saw Joe wince at the word Bratva. "What does this have to do with the Bratva?"

Oliver pulled his shirt to the side and revealed his tattoo, signifying his Captain status. "Я капитан в Братве, а Донна была дочерью Братвы. (I am a Bratva Captain and Donna was a bratva daughter.)" Joe's eyes widened at his words. He didn't know Russian but seeing the tattoo he knew exactly what that meant. His father had told him stories of dealing with the Bratva and he knew they could be ruthless and merciless.

Anatoli stepped forward and gave him a cold smile, he could see fear in the man's eyes and he played on that.

"Our brethren will be coming to collect vengeance."

Joe's hands clenched and he turned and motioned to his men to leave. He wasn't going to stand and listen to any more talk. But he was going to have some words with Mr. Cutler and Miss Lance. They had gotten him in the crosshairs of the Russian mob and he was furious. They were not the kind of attention that he wanted to draw, and by the looks of it, they were all over Star City now that Queen was back.

Oliver watched Joe walk away, keeping his eyes focused on him before he, Anatoli and his men all headed back to the mansion. Oliver felt they had gotten their point across effectively, and along with him trying to regain some Civello territory, he felt confident they would take care of Laurel and Noah pretty quickly.

** FIVE YEARS AGO - THE GALA **

Laurel glared from her spot by the bar. Her eye and cheek were throbbing and the embarrassment was even worse. People had been giving her looks all evening long and it was all because of that bitch glued to Oliver's side. She knew that she was the reason he had fired her. His dalliance with the woman was annoying her and Laurel decided something needed to be done and quick. Maybe she should pay Felicity's Dad a visit. He had a reputation for using his daughter in business dealings and Laurel smiled as she thought of the woman getting exactly what she deserved. 

The rest of the evening had gone smoothly and Oliver found himself getting restless as they danced and mingled, Felicity's dress, or lack thereof making his fingers itch to touch her again. He finally had enough and decided it was time to go and they walked over to his Mom to say goodnight. She had been busy playing hostess so there had been little time to speak, and with everything that had transpired that evening, he knew Felicity was nervous that his Mom might harbor ill feelings toward her. As they approached Moira turned to Felicity and Oliver, and seeing them together, she could see how her son held her close to his side. She was glad Oliver had found someone that made him happy and despite what had transpired that evening, she liked Felicity. 

She turned to them and smiled, "Well despite everything this evening was a success. We raised 110% more than last year."

Oliver smiled. "Yes, my checkbook is feeling the effects."

Moira laughed and noticed Felicity standing nervously at his side. She took her hands and gave her a soft smile. "Felicity, I never got a chance to tell you that you look beautiful tonight dear." She leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "And as for you hitting Laurel. I heard what she said, and I would have done the same thing."

Felicity looked at her in surprise. Who had told her? She smiled at Moira, glad there was no ill will.

Oliver kissed his Mom's cheek and led Felicity out the door. He had called for his car earlier and it was waiting for them out front. As they climbed into the backseat, Oliver got a good view of the back of Felicity's dress again, and he loosened his tie as he climbed in and pulled her to his side.

He leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Now Miss Smoak. Just so you know when we get home, you are going to pay for torturing me all night with this dress."

Felicity smiled to herself, and turning to him, grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her. "Promises! Promises Mr. Queen."

He grinned at her. He could not wait to get her home.


	17. Chapter 17

**PRESENT DAY**

Laurel sat at her desk going over the affidavit's that had been completed that morning. It was a tedious part of her job and one that she hated. She preferred being in the courtroom and she was looking forward to doing just that later in the afternoon. She heard her assistant buzz her phone.

"Ms. Lance, Mr. Civello is here to see you."

Laurel frowned. What was Joe doing here, and in the middle of the day?

"Please send him in.", she straightened the papers on her desk and pasted on a smile as the door opened, but when she saw his face, her smile fell. "Joe! What can I do for you? Did we have an appointment today?" Joe took a seat across from her desk and Laurel slowly sat down.

"No, we did not have an appointment but this could not wait. I had a meeting today with an old acquaintance." John gave her a hard look. 

She looked puzzled.

"Oliver Queen."

Laurel's eyes lit up. She had heard that he was alive and back in town and she was biding her time before going to see him. She had missed and grieved him for five years and knowing he was back and alive made her want to go see him. 

"I heard he was alive. Did he ask about me?" She asked eagerly. Surely he was wondering how she was doing. 

"Not exactly. He was asking questions about Donna Smoak." Laurel looked at him in shock. "Why would Oliver be asking about Donna? That case was closed two years ago."

Joe leaned forward and his gaze turned cold. "It seems Donna was the mother of his wife. And something that both you and Noah failed to mention was that she was Bratva."

Laurel looked genuinely surprised, "Donna Smoak was Bratva?"

Joe looked at her curiously. "You didn't know that?"

"No!" She chewed her on thumb nail as she thought about the consequences of that. Well she didn't have to worry. There was no way he could know that she was involved in the accident. All of those records had been sealed. 

"Well you should know that Oliver came back a Captain in the Bratva and has brought the Bratva to Star City. They are looking into the death of his wife's mother and he knows that you and Noah were involved. So just so we are clear, my family cannot afford to piss off the Russian mob. You keep the Civello name out of any interaction you have with Queen. Understood?"

Laurel started to feel nervous as she nodded. So Oliver was now a Bratva Captain and he knew that she was involved in Donna's death. Her eyes narrowed. That bitch Felicity was probably filling his head with all kinds of lies about her. She needed to talk to Oliver, to make him understand. She stood dismissing Joe. 

"I need to go!"

Joe grabbed her hand as she tried to pass him, "Laurel, this is a warning. If the Civello family has any problems from Queen or the Bratva, we will hold you personally responsible, and you know how we handle those that hurt the family." She looked into his eyes and they were sincere and deadly. He released her arm and left her office. She stood there for a moment frozen. She needed to see Noah first. Then she would talk to Oliver.

 

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

Felicity walked into the penthouse a little ahead of Oliver and she exaggerated the sway of her hips knowing his eyes were on her and that dress. She heard the doors to the elevator slide closed, and felt a small thrill waiting to see what Oliver would do. His eyes had been sending promises her way that made her shiver with anticipation and her body was already primed for him, every nerve ending sensitive to the slightest movement. She kept her back to him so he could see the smoothness of her back, the curve of her hip and when she felt him close behind her she hitched her breath. He stood there, his hot breath on the back of her neck, not touching her, just breathing her in, and Felicity felt her anticipation heighten. 

She stayed still, the only sound their breathing as he ghosted his lips across her shoulders. He kept his hands in his pockets and she closed her eyes as his warmth engulfed her, his scent calling to her. Goose bumps spread across her skin as he moved his lips up the side of her neck to her ear. 

"You wore this dress to purposefully tempt me, didn't you." he said and caught her ear lobe between his teeth, tugging. She felt it all the way between her legs. His hands still in his pockets she moved her head so she could look over her shoulder. 

"I wanted you to look at me and think of nothing else but touching me." Her words were breathless but so sexy, and Oliver felt his body starting to harden. 

"What else did you want?" he whispered, ghosting his lips back across her shoulders and up her neck to her other ear. 

She felt goose bumps break out along her skin, and swallowed as her eyes drifted closed, "I wanted you to realize that I am naked underneath this dress and remember what it felt like to touch me."

"Do you want me to touch you?" Oliver asked her with a husky timber to his voice that made her knees weak. 

"Yes!" The word came out on a whisper. 

"Where?" Oliver stayed close. She could barely feel his clothing brushing her back, but he didn't touch her.

"Everywhere!" She shuddered and Oliver's body reacted immediately. He was hard and his want of her was an ache. 

His hands moved to her hips and he let his thumbs gently rub the sides of her back. “Here?” She nodded, her throat too tight with need to form any words.

His hands slid up her arms and tugged on her dress. She lowered her arms and let the dress fall to the floor leaving her naked in her black stiletto heels. God she was beautiful!

Oliver stepped closer, his cock pressing into her ass as his hands slid around and up cupping her sensitive breasts. "What about here?" He kneaded and tugged on them and Felicity felt her thighs grow wet, an aching settling in her core. She nodded. He rubbed up against her, the fabric of his pants causing a pleasant friction, but she needed more. She pushed her hips back against him and their breathing grew harsher as he squeezed and tugged on her nipples, grinding his hips into her ass. His right hand slid down and between her legs and she moaned loudly as he touched her but didn't penetrate with his fingers. "And here?" She nodded again, as she reached back and grabbed his pants legs pulling him closer. His hand slid along her slit and then he dipped in two fingers and she almost came undone. "I can feel you want me to touch you here." His started to move his fingers inside her causing her hips to move and soon their bodies were mimicking the pull and thrust that they would be doing soon. Felicity could feel her orgasm building and she tugged him closer, pushing her ass back. 

"Oliver!" 

He could hear the desperation in her voice and feel her body’s needy want of him and he unbuttoned his pants and tugged down the zipper, letting them fall to the floor. Toeing off his shoes and stepping out of his pants, he quickly maneuvered her toward the couch. 

"On your knees!" He said guiding her down. She moved onto the couch on her knees facing the back and he pulled her hips back toward him, so her back was arched. He pulled her hips back and thrust into her and she let out of cry of ecstasy. He groaned at the angle and the tight feel of her as he started thrusting. They both were so worked up by this point that going slow was not an option and she held onto the back of the couch as his movements came fast and hard. She had been so close to the edge with his fingers that the feel of his cock filling her pushed her further and soon, she was feeling her body tense and tingle as she came with a cry of his name. Feeling her walls flutter around him, Oliver pulled her back hard, and held her hips to his as he came inside of her. She felt him thrust a few more times before they both collapsed forward and he caught himself on the back of the couch so he didn't crush her. 

As they both slowly recovered Oliver picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He cleaned them both before stripping the rest of his clothes and climbing into bed with her. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her shoulder and Oliver thought for a moment that he needed to contact Adrian Chase tomorrow to get his legal documents transferred over, before he drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the sweet @MsOlicitySQueen for the great artwork. Thank you my friend!!!!!

****

**PRESENT DAY**

Noah Cutler paced behind his desk, his hands fidgeting at his sides and his nerves on edge. Laurel had called and asked to see him and the fact that she had contacted him out of the blue and sounded worried had him concerned. He knew his daughter and Oliver Queen had returned alive and safe, and he cursed his luck. Queen was suppose to have died on that boat. So why was he not dead? At the time, Noah had not cared that his daughter had been on the boat. She had chosen Queen over him and so she had died the day she had made the decision. He heard a knock at the door and when he called out for the person to come in, Laurel walked in looking frazzled. She shut the door behind her.

"We need to talk." She was twisting her hands, and he invited her to take a seat. He sat in his chair behind his huge mahogany desk, and gave her a cold stare. He was busy running the Civello shipping and did not have a lot of time for her today.

"Talk!", he said.

"Joe came to see me today and do you know what he told me?" she quirked her eyebrow at him.

"I don't have time for games Laurel. Just spit it out!!" he was growing frustrated.

"Oliver is back in town and he is asking questions about Donna's death." Noah looked at her in surprise but he was not too bothered. They had hidden their tracks quite well and Joe had paid good money for her death to appear to be caused by the accident. 

"So?" Noah said, keeping an icy non-chalance.

"Did you know that Donna was Bratva?" Laurel was curious to know. Noah had been married to the woman for years. Surely he had known.

"I did. So?" She grew frustrated. Noah was way too calm and way too relaxed about the whole situation.

"Well Oliver is now a Bratva Captain and he has brought them to Star City. They are determined to find out what really happened to Donna and Joe is freaking out."

Noah tensed. Damn! How did Oliver Queen become a Captain in the Bratva. That was not something he was expecting. Noah had not been worried about them when Donna died because of the fact her death was classified as an accident. But if Oliver and particularly his computer savvy daughter Felicity were digging into her death that could mean trouble for them.

Noah stood and walked around the desk and bent down into Laurel's face. His eyes were dull and cold. "I want you to listen to me very carefully Laurel. You are going to leave this house and act like everything is fine. I want you to talk to Queen. See if you can find out exactly what he knows." He knew she was smitten with Queen and maybe they could use that to their advantage. "But Laurel, if you bring my name into this or if you tell Queen the truth, so help me God they will find pieces of your body strewn from here to Central City. You got it?"

Laurel's eyes were wide as she nodded, "Of course Noah. I wouldn't dare betray the family."

Noah backed up and Laurel quickly stood to her feet. "I will talk to Queen." She walked to the door and gave him one last worried look before she left. Not only did she have Joe upset with her, now Noah was threatening her too. She needed to tread very carefully and make sure that Oliver did not find out the truth.

 

**PRESENT DAY - QUEEN MANSION**

Oliver and Anatoli walked back into the house, both feeling pretty good about the message they had sent to Joe and the Civello family. They also knew the message would be getting back to Laurel and Noah and they were prepared for what was to come. Oliver excused himself to check on Felicity while Anatoli made his way to the sitting room. He smiled as he saw Moira sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. 

"Ah, you are a sight for these sore eyes красивая женщина (beautiful lady)!"

Moira felt a flush cross her cheeks and she smiled, with just a hint of shyness. "You are a sweet talker Anatoli."

"I only speak the truth my sweet. A beautiful woman should be appreciated and told she is beautiful." Moira looked at him in surprise. He thought she was beautiful. She fidgeted, feeling a little nervous.

"So how did your meeting with Joe go today?" Anatoli took a seat by her on the couch and Moira smoothed her skirt nervously and looked at him curiously.

Anatoli leaned closer and winked at her, "I believe you Americans would say that the ball is in their court?!"

"So I take that to mean it went well.", she said and smiled.

"Ваша улыбка освещает комнату с ее красотой (Your smile lights up the room with its beauty)." Anatoli's gaze turned serious and Moira caught her breath. She felt a little thrill when he spoke Russian to her. She liked it a lot. 

Moira stood to leave feeling a giddy nervousness, and Anatoli stood quickly stopping her with a hand on her elbow. He let go when she looked at him. "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" His eyes were smiling, his voice serious.

Moira looked at him in surprise. "Are you asking me out Anatoli?" Her voice sounded a little flustered. 

" Это была бы моя привилегия взять такую прекрасную женщину на (It would be my privilege to take such a beautiful woman to dinner)." Moira looked at him unsure, and he smiled.

"Yes, I am asking you to dinner Moira."

She smiled at him. She liked the way he said her name, and it had been so very long since she had been to dinner with a handsome gentleman that was not her son. She decided to take a chance. 

"I would love to have dinner with you Anatoli."

They smiled at each other and he clapped his hands in delight. "Then I shall see you here, in this room at 6:30." 

He took her hand and kissed the back before he winked and headed to his room.

Moira gently touched her hand where his lips had lingered and she smiled. She was looking forward to tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

Oliver hurried up the stairs to find Felicity so he could inform her of his talk with Joe. He wanted her to be prepared in case her father decided to show his face. Felicity knew the consequences that Noah was going to face and she was more than ok with that but he was still her father and Oliver wanted to respect those feelings, even if they were a distant memory. He smiled as he walked into the bedroom, and saw Felicity sound asleep on the bed, Zoya Grace cradled close to her chest. Since the day she has been born he had loved seeing the two of them together and he walked over and looked down at his two girls, who were both a light in his dark world in their own special way. He loved them fiercely and he would fight heaven and hell to keep them safe.

He gently stroked Felicity's hair back from her forehead and she stirred smiling up at him with a tender smile. He quietly motioned to Zoya and Felicity nodded as he picked up his daughter and carried her to the nursery. He kissed her soft cheek before laying her down and he stared at her for a moment. He never in his wildest imagination ever dreamed he would love someone as much as he loved this beautiful little girl and her mother.

He felt arms come around his waist and he turned placing his arm around Felicity's shoulders. She guided him away from the nursery, grabbing the monitor as they passed it. "How did your meeting go?", she asked as he sat down on the bed. She sat on his lap and he held her to him as he told her of the meeting.

"Joe seemed surprised that your mother was Bratva. I don't think the Civello family wants to get involved with the brotherhood so I have a sneaking suspicion that Laurel and Noah are going to be receiving a visit from Joe sometime today. Anatoli and I also made it very clear that anyone that protected either of them would be a target as well." Felicity could see the conviction and cold calculation in his eyes and she kissed him gently.

"Справедливость будет подана моей маме. (Justice will be served for my mother)." He nodded, and as she got up from his lap he stood and took her face in his hands.

"Your Lev всегда будет защищать и искать справедливость для нашей семьи, моя любовь! (Your Lion will always protect you and our family my love!)"

Felicity kissed him deeply and he took her hand and they both headed downstairs. As they passed the front door they heard the doorbell ring and Felicity indicated she would get it as Oliver wanted to go down to train with his men. He kissed her once again and walked down the hall as Felicity walked to the front door. She waved off the maid who walked toward the door, and pulled the door open. Rage filled her from her head to her toes as she looked into the eyes of Laurel Lance. She found herself gripping the baby monitor too tightly and she relaxed her grip slightly as Laurel looked at her with cold, surprised eyes. 

Felicity gave her a cold smile and stepped back to let her into the foyer. She closed the door behind her with a decided click and Laurel jerked as she looked back at her. "I am here to see Oliver", Laurel said. Her tone dismissive and just a little condescending. It was sending a clear message that she wanted nothing to do with Felicity but Felicity had other plans. 

Felicity placed the baby monitor on the hall table and Laurel noticed it, her eyes widening in surprise at the image of the baby sleeping soundly on the screen. "Oliver is busy at the moment is there something I can do for you Miss Lance?" Felicity's tone was cold and Laurel shifted a little nervously at the look she was receiving. 

"No thank you. I will wait." Laurel flounced into the living room and took a seat on the couch and it took everything Felicity had in her not to rip her hair out. Felicity hit the button near the door that was a direct link to the training room. It activated a monitor so that Oliver or his men could be alerted and see exactly what was going on in the house. 

She smiled coldly at Laurel and took a seat across from her still staring at her. She calmly steepled her hands in front of her as she stared and then said with ice cold precision, "Would you like an alcoholic drink?"

A hint of surprise crossed Laurel's features before she hid it and she shook her head, "No thank you."

Felicity continued to stare at her and then said, "Oh I am sorry. That is right. I heard you were an alcoholic. I should have offered you something else."

Laurel's eyes narrowed as Felicity played with her, her nerves starting to show as she fidgeted under Felicity's gaze. 

Oliver had heard the monitor blink on and grabbing a towel he wiped the sweat from his chest and brow as he looked at the screen. Dammit! Laurel was here and alone with Felicity. He grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on as he motioned to two of his men and then took the stairs two at a time. As he entered the living room, he could tell by the look on his wife's face that she was getting close to snapping and he walked to her side, his men moving to flank Laurel as he turned to her with a deadly gaze. "What the hell are you doing here Laurel?"

Laurel laughed nervously as she glanced at the two men and then moved away from them toward Oliver. He watched her approach cautiously and Felicity stood moving to his side, her eyes just as deadly as her husbands. 

"Why I came to see you Ollie! I was so very happy when I heard you were ok." She tried to move forward and hug him but Felicity stepped into her path and said. "You lay one finger on my husband and you won't be walking out of this house."

Oliver kept his cold stare on Laurel as she stopped in her tracks and glared at Felicity. "Husband? Oh, that is right. Your boat went down on your honeymoon. It is a shame it didn't take you with it."

Before he could react, Felicity lunged forward and grabbed Laurel by the throat, the small gun she kept on her held to Laurel's chin. "You listen to me you murdering little bitch. We know you were involved with my mother's MURDER and I promise you right here and now that you are going to pay for her death. It might not be right now, but братское братство подходит для вас. (the bratva brotherhood is coming for you)." Laurels eyes widened in fear as she heard Felicity switch to Russian and she tried to glance at Oliver for help. He just stared at her, and then glanced at his wife. 

"Would you like for us to take her downstairs моя любовь? (my love)?" he asked. 

Felicity removed the gun as the men moved forward and grabbed Laurel by her arms. She twisted trying to break their hold as she looked at Oliver. 

"No Lev (Lion). I don't want anything happen to her with Zoya in the house. You can let her go for now. Let her wonder and worry about when and where we will strike." Felicity said the words with calm precision and Oliver nodded to his men. They released Laurel but did not step away. 

"Zoya? Who is Zoya?" Laurel asked, her voice shaky.

Oliver smiled coldly and kissed his wife. "Our daughter." Then he stepped forward and Laurel stepped back from the look in his eyes. "You come near her Laurel and I will personally see that every single bone in your body is broken before I have my men tear you apart. Are we clear?"

Laurel looked at him in fear. Oliver had always been cold. You had to be to run the mob. But this was different. He was different. He spoke with such dangerous calm that it caused fear to slither down her spine. He was not the same man she fell in love with so many years ago. 

Oliver motioned to his men. "Get her out of my house!"

They grabbed Laurel and dragged her to the front door and she immediately left, not wanting to spend one more moment in that house. She was shaking fiercely and she headed straight for Noah's house. 

They needed to talk.


	20. Chapter 20

Felicity turned to Oliver shaking with rage. How dare that woman come into HER home and say she wished she were dead. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she tried to calm down. Oliver gently stroked her back speaking soothing words to her in Russian. Hearing him speak always calmed her down. Oliver looked down at his wife who was so small but who had stood up to Laurel like a true Bratva woman. He was proud. He looked up as Anatoli came into the room, and they both noticed the suit he was wearing and the smile on his face. 

"Uncle, what has you so happy?" Felicity asked curiously.

Anatoli looked uncomfortably at Oliver and then walked over to him. "I would like permission to take your mother to dinner tonight."

Oliver's eyebrow raised. His mother had not dated anyone in the years since his father died. "Well that is fine with me but you will need to ask her.", he said with a smirk.

Anatoli gave a confident grin. "I already did and she should be here any moment." About that time Moira walked in looking lovely in a lavender suit, the skirt straight and simple. Oliver kissed her cheek as she smiled shyly at Anatoli. 

"Are you ready?" Anatoli asked. 

"Anatoli, I want you to take two men with you tonight.”, Oliver said. “Laurel was just here and knows that we know about her involvement in Donna's death. I would not be surprised if she is reporting to Noah as we speak. Please, both of you, keep your eyes and ears open." Anatoli nodded and then left to get two men. 

"Oliver what was Laurel doing here?" Moira asked, surprised.

"I think she was here to stake her claim on your son." Felicity said bitterly.

Moira had hoped that after all of this time that Laurel was over her obsession with Oliver. She was wrong. She could see how upset Felicity was and she took her hands in hers and gave them a squeeze. "Please no more worries Felicity. The Queen's take care of our own." 

Felicity knew what she meant and she kissed Moira's cheek. Anatoli was soon back and he escorted Moira out for dinner. Oliver turned to Felicity and rubbed her arms. He could still feel the tension in her and he gave her a concerned look. "What can I do for you моя любовь? (my love)?"

Felicity needed something to ease her tension and sex with her husband always seemed to do that. She placed her arms around his neck and gave him a soft smile. "We are alone here." She said with a sexy quirk of her eyebrow."

"Why yes we are Mrs. Queen." Oliver kissed her lips and then walked over and locked the living room door. Felicity shivered deliciously as he stalked back over to her and crooked his finger at her."

He took her hand and pulled her to the couch, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap. His hands traveled lazily up her arms to her face and he cupped her cheeks gently and kissed her deeply. Felicity shifted her hips against him and she moaned as she felt him growing hard beneath her. Her husband always set her body on fire and she knew that as long as they lived she would never get enough of him. They both knew they didn't have a lot of time and Felicity undid the button on her jeans and pulled down her zipper and then stood and removed her pants and her panties. Oliver's eyes darkened seeing her naked from the waist down and he quickly undid his pants as she climbed back onto his lap. He pushed his pants and boxers down his legs as she settled on him, and she leaned forward taking possession of his mouth as her hand gently gripped him.

He groaned into the kiss as she stroked him making him hard and he used both hands to hold her head as he took control and plundered her mouth with his lips and tongue. Her grip on him grew tighter and her strokes moved faster and Oliver could feel his hips thrusting with the movement of her hand. He knew what she was doing and he growled deep in his chest as his orgasm started to grow. She leaned back and looked sinfully into his eyes as she continued stroking him, and as she felt him tense, getting close, she removed her hand and adjusted  her body, sliding down on him with a low moan. 

It took everything in Oliver not to come right then. The tight, hot feeling of her surrounding him was almost his undoing and when she started to move, he was right there with her. Their thrusts were quick and hard and soon she was bouncing on top of him driving them both toward the brink. She held his gaze with her own as she started to climb toward release, her body tensing and clenching him, and Oliver made his hips snap up into her with such force that soon she was calling out "Lev!!", as she trembled and gushed around him. Seeing his wife lose control was Oliver's undoing and soon he thrust up hard, holding her to him as he came inside of her. They continued to rock together as she kissed him heatedly and with passion and soon their breathing started to slow down and she smiled down at him. 

"You always could take my tension away Lev! I love you!!"

Oliver smiled tenderly, "It has always been my pleasure my love!"

                                                                                                         ***

Laurel rang the doorbell and banged on the door. Noah had better answer the door. She was furious at Felicity and she needed to make her pay. How dare she humiliate her in front of Oliver. And the fact that he was different, colder, made Laurel take pause. He had not even tried to listen to her with Felicity there. She needed to get him alone.

Laurel quickly turned to the door as it flew open and she looked up into the angry glare of Noah. 

"We need to talk.", she said and shoved her way inside.

"We talked earlier, why are you back?", he asked clearly annoyed.

"So I stopped by to see Oliver today and your daughter threatened me with a gun."

Noah looked at her in surprise. Wow, he didn't think she had that in her.

"Your point?", he asked.

"I did not get a chance to talk to Oliver because of her! She needs to be dealt with just like her mother."

"I had Donna killed because she was threatening to have the Bratva take territory that was rightfully mine. Your just mad because Queen married her and won't give you the time of day.", he said. He started walking toward his office. He was tired of this conversation.

"They have a baby!" Laurel said, and smiled with satisfaction as Noah stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?", he asked and slowly turned around.

"Her name is Zoya." Laurel crossed her arms and watched as he processed the information.

Noah walked back to her and grabbed her by the arm, "Have you told Joe about this?"

Laurel snatched her arm from his grip and rubbed it as she shook her head. "No, I came straight here after leaving their house."

"Keep this to yourself, you understand? I don't want the Civellos to get a hold of this information. And let me handle my so called daughter. You just continue to work on Queen. We need to know what his plans are for the Bratva."

Laurel nodded and he escorted her out. As he shut the door behind Laurel his eyes flashed with a smirk. He was finally going to get Queen back for humiliating him and taking his daughter from him.

His eyes danced with glee. He could not wait!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @BestOlicityFics for tweeting this as a best fic. I appreciate it very much.
> 
> Enjoy!

**FIVE YEARS AGO - THE DAY AFTER THE GALA**

Felicity woke the next morning deliciously sore and stretching languidly found she was alone in the bed. Oliver must have gotten up at some point, so she threw on his shirt and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. She could smell coffee perking and inhaled deeply. Oh how she loved coffee, and to have someone make it for her made her happy. She smiled as she saw Oliver on the phone by the windows and she made her way to kitchen to pour herself a cup of delicious heaven.

"Ok, Adrian, I will come by this afternoon to sign the paperwork. Thanks!" Oliver hung up his phone and grinned when he saw Felicity in only his shirt bent over looking into the fridge. He walked up behind her and stood at the bar, just letting his eyes appreciate her long legs that were bare and her ass. Jesus, she had the best ass! He watched her grab the creamer and when she turned she jumped slightly placing her hand to her heart. 

"Oh my goodness. I didn't hear you come over." She laughed and the sound made Oliver smile. "So who was on the phone?", she asked as she poured creamer into her coffee. 

"I was talking to Adrian Chase about becoming my counsel. I am having all of my information transferred from Laurel to Chase and I need to stop by and sign the papers hiring him today."

Felicity remembered back to the night before and she tensed in anger. Laurel! She couldn't believe the nerve that woman had and her hand tightened on her mug. Oliver saw her response, and walked over taking her cup from her hand and setting it on the counter. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"You don't have to worry about Laurel any more Felicity. She is no longer in our lives."

"I know Oliver, but I don't trust her. She is obsessed with you!" Felicity played with the buttons of his shirt, a small pout playing on her lips.

"Well I can handle Laurel. Now! Why don't you get dressed and I can drop you off at the gym while I run and see Chase." He kissed her again before taking her hand and leading her to the stairs. 

"How did you know I was going to the gym today?", she asked surprised.

"Because John called while you were still asleep. He said for you not to be late." Oliver smirked and Felicity couldn't help but grin. She was looking forward to working out with John today and placing some of her aggression towards Laurel into some punches. 

As they reached the bedroom Felicity headed to the shower and after dressing and sharing a few more kisses with Oliver, they were on their way.

# ***

Felicity was breathing heavy as she circled the ring with John. She punched and kicked and all the while, she could only think of one thing, Laurel. She threw a series of punches and John finally called time out. He pulled off his helmet and looked at her with concern. 

"Something on your mind Smoak?" he asked.

"What? No, why?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Because your punching my mitts like you’re seeing someone's face there. What's going on?" He pulled off his gloves and moved closer to her. She was his friend and he was concerned about her. He knew she had started seeing Oliver Queen and he was worried that she was getting in over her head. 

Felicity sighed and removed her helmet and then her gloves. "Laurel Lance!"

John saw the bitterness in her face. Something had happened to put that look on her face. They sat on the mat and Felicity told him about the run in with Laurel, and the confrontation that had taken place. 

John looked at her in surprise. "Your in love with him!"

"What? With who?" Felicity tried to act coy. But she knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Queen!"

"Is it that obvious?" she asked. She had been trying to deny it. She wasn't sure about his feelings for her and she didn't know how to handle her feelings. She did love him! She loved him so much it scared her. 

"How does he feel about you?" John asked. 

She looked at him sheepishly. "I don’t' know John. I know he cares about me......" she stopped and glanced down.

"But???"

"But I don't know if it is more than that."

"Why don't you talk to him. Tell him how you feel?" John asked taking her hand gently.

"Because I am scared he won't feel the same. I don't want to lose him or what we have." She looked at John earnestly. 

"You need to tell him Felicity. You need to know if there is a possibility for more." She nodded. She knew he was right. She stood to her feet and gave him a hug. 

"Thank you for listening John."

"That is what friends are for." He watched her walk to the locker room and he sighed. He needed to have a talk with Oliver. He was not going to let him hurt Felicity. 

Felicity showered and grabbed her bag heading to her car. As she neared she heard a voice behind her. 

"Well if it isn't the bitch that got me fired!" Felicity turned quickly to see Laurel Lance walking toward her. Felicity gave her a cold smile.

"Wow that shiner you are sporting sure is ugly. You might want to cover that with something." Felicity said with a gloat of satisfaction. Laurel glared at her as she approached and Felicity stood her ground. She would not let her intimidate her. 

Laurel looked down at her. "You might feel like you have won this round Miss Smoak, but let me give you a little bit of advice. I will get Oliver back. You think his head has not been turned before by some tart in a tight dress? Once he finds out what a whore you were for your father, he is going to drop you faster than a hot stone. Your weak Felicity, and he is going to see that soon enough, I will make damn sure of it. Then he will come begging me to handle his business again AND warm his bed." Laurel smirked.

Felicity saw red. The mention of  her father and the thought of Laurel getting her claws into Oliver made her lose control, and soon, a cat fight ensued. Felicity got in several good punches as her anger and rage at her father spilled out. By the time John pulled them apart, Laurel's nose was bleeding and Felicity had a clump of her hair in her hand. 

"You bitch!!!" Laurel screamed. "I want the police called NOW!!"

John tried to reason with Laurel, but she was not having it. John immediately got on the phone as the police arrived and he called Oliver. They handcuffed Felicity and put her in the back of the squad car as Laurel smiled at her with wicked glee. She was going to press charges and she could not wait to see that bitch behind bars. 

Felicity pulled against the cop’s hold as he dragged her into the precinct and to the interrogation room. How dare that bitch Laurel press charges. She had been out of line, but because of her connections to the SCPD Felicity had been taken in to custody. He roughly set her down in the chair behind the table and left, closing the door behind him. A few moments later Laurel’s father Detective Lance walked in and the look on his face told her he was going to be no help to her whatsoever.

“Well! Well! If it isn’t Queen’s girlfriend. Felicity Smoak is it?” He said as he sat down across from her.

Felicity said nothing as she looked at him with suspicious eyes.

“So Miss Smoak. You mind telling me what happened outside John’s gym?”

“I’m not talking without my lawyer present.” Felicity said and sat back and looked at him.

Detective Lance shook his head. “I should have known you would be stupid just like your boyfriend.” He stood and gave her one last look. “Well get comfortable Miss Smoak. You are going to be here for awhile.” He turned and walked out of the room, and Felicity let out a breath. John had called Oliver. She just needed to wait for him to get here. He would take care of everything.

Oliver stormed into the precinct, his enforcers behind him and the look in his eyes made cops move out of his way.

“I need to see Detective Lance NOW!” he ordered. One of the young men scrambled to go get Lance as Oliver stood in the middle of the room, his presence radiating danger and extreme anger.

Detective Lance smirked as he walked into the room and saw Oliver Queen standing there with two large thugs behind him.

“I hear you are looking for me Queen?”

“Where is Felicity Smoak?” Oliver asked as he stalked over to him.

“She is in the interrogation room. No visitors allowed.” Lance said with a cold smile, and  as Oliver was about to respond Adrian Chase walked into the room. Oliver stood back and let Adrian handle Lance. And handle him he did.

“Detective Lance, I want to see my client right now. And as for the charges that have been leveled against her, I have a judge working on a dismissal as we speak. Miss Lance provoked my client and I have several witnesses that can attest to this.”

Chase stared at Lance and then finally Lance signaled for one of the rookies to lead him to the interrogation room. Oliver followed closely behind and as he walked into the room and saw Felicity with her hands cuffed, her face red from her fight, he hurried to her side, his body shaking in rage.

Adrian stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He gave them a moment before he walked over and introduced himself.

“Adrian Chase, Miss Smoak. Have you answered any questions?”

Felicity shook his hand and said, “No! I told him I did not want to answer any questions without my lawyer present.”

“Smart girl. I am working on getting the charges dropped so I should have you out of here shortly. Just stay put.” He winked at her and gave Oliver an approving look before he turned and walked out of the room.

“Oliver, I am so sorry John had to call you.”, she said lowering her eyes. She didn’t want to bother him.

“Felicity I am glad John called me.” He lifted her chin. “Hey, look at me! You are never a bother Felicity. EVER!”

She gave him a watery smile and he stayed with her as they waited. An hour later Adrian walked in with a smile on his face, a disgruntled Detective Lance behind him. “You are free to go Miss Smoak.” He unlocked her handcuffs and glared at Oliver before he turned and walked out of the room.

As Oliver led her out of the room, his gaze turned ice cold. Laurel needed to be dealt with and it needed to happen today.


	22. Chapter 22

**PRESENT DAY**

Felicity hurried up the stairs to change clothes. She had a plan today, and she needed to be prepared both in dress and in resolve. She was going to see her father and she was going to make sure he stayed far away from her and her family. She changed clothes and hearing a knock at the door opened it to find Raisa standing there. She explained to her that she had to step out and she would be back soon. Kissing Zoya on the head she handed her to Raisa and then hurried down the stairs. She fingered the small gun she always kept on her and hesitated as she thought about telling Oliver where she was going and what she was doing. She should tell him, but a part of her knew he would keep her from going so she decided to tell him later.

Grabbing her keys she headed to her car and drove out of the gates. It had been so long since she had seen him and as she neared the office building where the Civello family handled business she felt a flutter of that old nervousness that use to creep up on her. She knew she was not that same person. She was grown, stronger, but the girl that she use to be had left a piece of herself with her and she had to shove the feelings aside as she parked and grabbed her purse. She walked up to the security desk and gave the man her nicest smile.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"Felicity Smoak-Queen here to see Noah Cutler."

The man checked his appointment book. "I don't see you on his list Ma'am."

"Just tell him his daughter is here to see him. He will let me up.", she said confidently. The man got on the phone and buzzed his office and his eyes turned back to her in surprise as he nodded. "Yes Sir."

He grabbed a badge and handed it to Felicity. "Take the elevator on the left to the 20th floor and his office is to the right."

Felicity thanked him and headed to the elevator. She took a deep breath as she drew on her confidence. She had her family to protect and she would do whatever it took to make sure they stayed safe. The elevator doors opened and Felicity walked to the Assistant's desk with a smile. "Felicity Smoak-Queen here to see my Dad.", she said bitterly. The lady looked at her in shock and then stood and walked to the door.

"He is expecting you.", she said. Felicity walked through the door and pushed down her emotions as she saw her Dad stand from his desk. He had a look of nervous surprise on his face. 

Felicity gave him a cold smile. "What is the matter Dad? You look like you have seen a ghost.", she said.

"Umm, Felicity. It is good to see you. I heard that you and Queen were alive and I have been meaning to stop by and see you." He lied so easily that Felicity had to laugh. But it was a laugh without humor, a cold laugh. 

"I doubt that very seriously NOAH!", she said. 

Noah's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" He didn't offer her a seat, he just stood, nervously playing with the pen in his hands.

Felicity stood cool and calm and looked him in the eye. "I just stopped by to give you a word of advice. I want you to stay away from Oliver. You see we know that you were the one that had the boat sabotaged." She walked casually over to the window of his office. "Oliver wants to kill you. And I am sure at some point he will.", she said and turned to look at him with an icy glare. "But beyond that, if you go anywhere near my husband or any of my family..." she walked over and pulled the gun from her waist and pointed it square at his chest. "I will hunt you down and kill you myself." 

Noah’s eyes narrowed in fury. "You aren't strong enough to do that Felicity. How many times did you want to fight me on "entertaining my clients"? You weren't strong enough." he smirked. "Neither was your mother."

Felicity's eyes blazed with fury at the mention of her mother. She moved closer and cocked the gun. "You son of a bitch. Don't you DARE speak of my mother. And just so you know. I grew up a lot the last five years and you don't know half of the things I have done." He saw the cold deadly look in her eyes and a sliver of fear coursed through him. "I will not hesitate to put a bullet right between your eyes." She laughed coldly and then aimed the gun down at his dick, "Or between the balls, whichever you prefer. Stay away from my family!”

She pulled back the gun and placing it in her purse, turned and walked out the door. 

Noah slumped into his chair behind his desk, his fury overwhelming him, he cried out as he shoved the papers off of his desk. How dare she come into his territory and threaten him? She was as stupid as her mother. Her mother had tried to threaten him and he had taken care of her. He would take care of Felicity too.

Felicity let out a breath as she returned the badge to the guard and then walked to her car. She needed to go home and tell Oliver about her visit with Noah. They did not keep secrets and even though he was going to angry, she was going to tell him.

She headed home replaying her meeting with Noah in her mind. He didn't know her anymore or the things she had done in Russia. She had killed and she had tortured to save her husband. She had called on her Bratva heritage and she would do it again gladly.

Noah did not know this, but if he pushed her, if he threatened her family, he would find out very quickly.

***

Felicity walked through the door and headed to Oliver’s office. He had been working on some paperwork when she left and she knocked briefly before pushing the door open. He was sitting behind his desk, his hair disheveled his eyes looking glassy and she smiled to herself. He looked up and grinned when he saw her standing there.

“Hi beautiful!”, he said and stood to walk around his desk and give her a kiss.

“Do you have a moment Lev?”

“Always for you my love!”, he said and led her to the couch. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. “What is going on?”

“I just went and saw my father.”, she blurted out. 

Oliver’s smile slipped from his lips and he stood, his face stoic but furious. “You did what?”

Felicity sighed and stood up. She had known he would be mad. She steeled herself for the storm. “I just got back from seeing my father.”

Oliver felt a white hot fury slam into him. “Did you go alone?”

Felicity grimaced, “Yes!”

Oliver had to bite his tongue as he tried to get his anger under control. His wife had always been independent and impulsive and her independence was one of the things he loved about her. But Noah had tried to kill them both and her going to see him alone had been reckless.

Felicity stood still letting him get himself under control. She didn’t say a word. She knew not too.

“Felicity have you forgotten that the man tried to kill the both of us? And we know he was responsible for your mother’s death.” Oliver finally gritted out, but kept his back to her. His body was shaking and she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He pulled away and turned to her. “Do you understand what it would do to me, what it would do to Zoya if something were to happen to you моя любовь? (my love)?"

“Oliver I am fine, and I had my gun with me. I needed to see him. I needed to make him understand that if he came near you or Zoya that he would pay.”, she said bitterly.  Oliver walked over to her and gripped her shoulders, tightly, but not too tight.

“I am going to protect Zoya and I know you can be fierce моя любовь (my love), but I can handle your father.” He said urgently.

“Lev I needed him to see me. I needed him to see that I am no longer the scared little girl that he use to use. I am not the same girl who would beg for his attention and who would cry in her room at night after she allowed men old enough to be her grandfather paw all over her.” Oliver sucked in his breath. Every time she spoke of that time in her life his heart broke and his anger took over. He was going to kill Noah just for that alone.  He pulled her into his arms and held her tight as he felt her trembling.

“And did you get your point across моя ожесточенная львица? (my fierce lioness)?”, he asked softly. 

She smiled into his shirt, “Так же, как ты научил меня моей любви! (Just like you taught me my love)!” 

He pulled her close and felt a fierce possessiveness and pride fill his chest. Good! They still needed to take care of Laurel and Noah but all things would come in good time.

And when it did, he would take great pride in watching his wife bring them down.

                                                                            


	23. Chapter 23

Felicity left to go check on Zoya as Oliver got on the phone. There was someone he needed to call. Someone that owed him a favor. That favor would be to keep his daughter safe. He smiled when he heard the gruff voice answer the phone.

“Well kid, I have to say, I didn’t think I would be hearing from you this soon.”, Slade said.

“It’s good to talk to you Slade. Listen, I need to call in my favor. I need your help.”

“What can I do?”, Slade asked, his interest peaked.

“I need you to come to Star City and protect my daughter.” Oliver said. Slade could hear the cold steel in his voice. Something serious must be happening for Oliver to call for his help.

“I can be on a plane tonight.”, Slade said with a cold smile.

“I will send our family jet for you.” Oliver paused. “Slade? Thank you!”

“No thanks necessary man. I owe you this one.” Slade hung up the phone and as Oliver placed his phone down he thought back to when he had met Slade. He was being held by a rival family in Russia and had gotten caught in the cross-fire between the Bratva and that particular family. When the Bratva team had broken into the room where he was being held, he had pledged his loyalty to the brotherhood in exchange for helping them take down the men who were holding him. He was an extremely skilled fighter and had eventually been allowed to join the Bratva after taking down one other target for the brotherhood by himself. Oliver had been the one to talk Anatoli into letting him in, and he had been forever grateful.

Oliver breathed a little easier knowing that Slade would be in Star City by in the morning and he grabbed his phone, and then went to his gun drawer. He clipped his gun to the back of his pants and then headed out of his office. He had other matters to take care of with his mob contacts and it needed to be handled right away.

***

Anatoli smiled as he thought back over his date with Moira. They had a good time, and he knew he had not smiled that much in….well….in a long time. He pulled out his phone as he headed to the training room and ordered a dozen seasonal flowers to be sent to her. He asked for bright colors, the thought of the beautiful flowers making him think of her smile.

He nodded to Roy as he walked up, seeing the men already hard at work.

“How has it been with our Bratva men and the Star City enforcers?”, he asked, looking at them curiously.

Roy groaned, “Like a pissing match between two pit bulls. I tell them to spar and someone inevitably ends up with a black eye or a broken nose.”

Anatoli laughed. It was as he expected. He knew it would take time for the men to acclimate to each to each other and he patted Roy on the shoulder.

“Well then you had better keep that muzzle handy.”, he said with a grin, and Roy glared at him in frustration as he watched Anatoli walk back upstairs.

“I need more than a muzzle!”, Roy grumbled and then got back to work.

Anatoli headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast and he smiled when he saw Moira sitting regally at the table reading the paper and drinking some coffee. She gave him a soft smile when she saw him and as Raisa bustled around the kitchen making him a plate, he kissed Moira's hand. 

"Good morning красивая (beautiful)!"

"Good morning Anatoli.", she said, her cheeks flushed at his nickname for her. He had told her what it meant. Beautiful! And it made her feel special when he called her that.

"May I join you for breakfast?", he asked before he took his seat.

"Of course!"

Raisa placed a plate of breakfast before him and he and Moira spent the morning talking and laughing, and Anatoli knew he had never had a more enjoyable morning. He wanted to ask her out again, and before he could stop himself he was asking her out for lunch. 

She smiled and thought for a moment. She had fun with Anatoli. He made her smile and laugh and feel things she had not felt since Robert. She made up her mind quickly.

"I would love to join you for lunch!", she said. 

Anatoli grinned. It was going to be a good day.

 

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

Felicity smiled as she looked at the engagement ring on her finger. After talking with John and admitting she cared about Oliver, Felicity had kept her feelings to herself. It had been hard to do but the thought of losing him had been terrifying and so she had stayed quiet. Their time together had been amazing and coming home to him every evening was a dream come true for Felicity. He had stood up to her father. Had told him to stay away from her and no one had ever done that before. Her mother had tried to protect her and Felicity loved her for it. But she couldn't protect her. She couldn't stop the things her father had forced on her and Felicity was glad to be out of that house and away from that life. 

Felicity grinned as her emails started to ping. Flowers, catering, her dress, she had so many things to focus on for their wedding and only four weeks to get it done. They had decided once they were engaged that they did not want to wait to get married. So Oliver had placed all of his considerable wealth at her disposal to create a wedding she would love. It was going to be small, just her mother, Oliver's family and the Diggles but that was ok with her. It was all the people that they both loved and that made her happy.

She jumped into the shower and dressed quickly before she headed downstairs. Oliver had gone to take care of some business with one of his territories so Felicity was going to go see her Mother. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed down the elevator to her car. She was meeting her mother at a little bistro that was nearby and as she parked, Felicity smiled seeing her mother sitting inside. She looked beautiful. Felicity hurried in the door and her mother stood in a flurry of blonde hair and high heels and hugged her tight.

"Oh my baby girl!! You look amazing!", Donna said as they took their seats. 

Felicity gasped as she got a good look at her mother. She had a bruise on her cheekbone and a cut above her right eye and Felicity felt a rage engulf her like she had never experienced before. 

"Mother! Did Noah do that?", she asked, trying not to let her anger get the better of her.

Donna looked down and then looked into her beautiful daughters eyes. "Yes. But Felicity, I want you to listen to me and hear me when I say this. Leave this alone! I want you to go and marry the man you love and enjoy your life. I will take care of Noah." Donna grabbed her hands and gripped them tight, trying to make sure that Felicity understood.

"Mom! I can't just let him keep hurting you!" Felicity's eyes filled with tears. She felt so helpless seeing her mother like this and it hurt deep down in her soul.

Donna leaned forward and looked Felicity dead in the eyes, "Don't you worry about me baby girl. I contacted my connections in the Bratva. They are sending some men as we speak and I am going to take care of Noah. He won't hurt me, or you or anyone anymore."

Donna sat ups straight and smiled, "Now! You promised me brunch."

The rest of their visit was spent talking about the upcoming wedding and the plans that still needed to be finalized and Felicity found the time just flew by. As they went to part ways Felicity hugged her Mom tightly to her. 

"I love you Mom!"

"I love you too baby girl!"

Felicity drove back to the penthouse, her mind on her mother and that bastard that was hurting her. She was going to talk to Oliver, because even though her mother was going to use her Bratva connections Felicity wanted to be absolutely sure that Noah could never hurt her mother again.

***

Noah walked from his office toward his car with a skip in his step. He had procured some new investors today and business was booming. As he unlocked his car he felt someone behind him and before he could scream, a hand covered his mouth with a cloth and soon all he saw was blackness. 

He woke to find himself tied to a chair and three men he had never seen before were standing in front of him. He heard the door open and looked up in shock as Donna walked into the room. She greeted the men in Russian before walking over to his chair with a look of pure satisfaction. 

"Well you are awake. Good." She said and sauntered closer to him. "I want you to meet my friends. They are here to give you a message from me."

She moved closer, "You see these men are going to teach you a lesson about hitting women Noah. A lesson you have been needing for a long time. And let me make myself perfectly clear before I leave you to their care. If you so much as think about laying a finger on me or our daughter again? I will have these men come back and finish the job that they started tonight." She stood and slapped him hard across the face before she turned to the door. "Take care of him.", she said and shut the door behind her.

By the time the men were done with Noah he had two broken ribs, a broken finger and had been beat to the point where he could barely move. He laid on the floor for hours before he was able to get to his phone and call for help, and he had spent two days in the hospital. He had told the hospital and police that he had been in a car accident. He didn't want them to know the truth. He didn't want his wife to go to jail. He wanted to take care of her himself. And that was exactly what he was going to do.


	24. Chapter 24

**PRESENT DAY**

Oliver smiled as he and Felicity hurried down the stairs, Zoya held tightly in his arms. Slade had just arrived and he was looking forward not only to seeing his old friend again but introducing him to his daughter. Slade had a son that he barely got to see and Oliver knew he would be good with Zoya based on the fact of how he looked when he talked about his son. The love and longing in his face said everything.

Slade was waiting in the foyer and he looked up at Oliver as he came down the stairs carrying the cutest baby he had ever seen. She had blonde hair and the bluest eyes, and Slade was hooked on the spot. He smiled as Felicity walked over and gave him a hug and then he turned and shook Oliver's hand, his eyes though went right to the baby in his arms.

"Slade Wilson, I would like you to meet Zoya Grace, our daughter.", Oliver said with a proud smile. Slade looked at the baby that was staring at him and suddenly she held out her arms to him. They all laughed as Slade took her gingerly into his arms. "She is the person you are going to be protecting." Slade looked at Oliver with confusion. 

"But who would want to harm her?", he asked. She cooed and grabbed his nose and Slade looked at her with adoration as he grabbed her tiny hand and smiled at her. 

"Follow me to my office Slade and we will fill you in", Oliver said and waited for Felicity to take Zoya before they headed down the hall. 

Oliver closed the door behind them and proceeded to fill Slade in on what happened to Felicity's mother. He also told him a little of the history that Felicity had endured with her Dad but omitted a few of the more personal things. Slade turned to Felicity and his eyes showed his compassion. "I am sorry to hear about your mother Felicity." He turned back to Oliver and his eyes turned dark and dangerous. "Whatever you need me to do Oliver. I am here as long as you need me. As long as she needs me.", he said, looking back at Zoya. 

Oliver looked at Felicity and saw the relief evident in her eyes. They both trusted Slade with their daughter’s life and now they could focus on taking care of Laurel and Noah.

                                                                      ***

Oliver smiled coldly as he learned that they had taken some of Noah's territory back from him just this morning. He knew Noah would be furious and the Civello family would not be happy about losing their territory and as word spread it would make Noah look weak. The Civello's did not tolerate weakness. He moved quickly toward the kitchen wanting to get a quick snack before he headed down to workout with his men and when he opened the door to the kitchen he saw his mother and Anatoli jump back from each other, a guilty look covering both of their faces. He tried to hide a smile behind a frown as he looked at them both. They were trying to act non-chalant and Oliver was enjoying making them squirm just a little. He knew something was happening between the two and he was truly happy for both his mother and Anatoli. But it didn't mean he couldn't tease them just a little.

"Mom, is everything ok? You look a little flushed.", he said as he moved toward the fridge.

"Of...of course Oliver, I am fine. Anatoli and I were just talking.", she said. Thea came bounding into the room about that time and Moira breathed a sigh of relief, throwing Anatoli a look as she smiled at her daughter. Oliver grinned at Anatoli, and motioned for him to follow him out of the room. 

"We will be downstairs if Felicity comes looking for me." he said and winked at his mother. She gave him a reproving look and then sat down to talk to Thea.

"So Thea, what do you have planned for today? Is Roy working again?", Moira asked. She was trying to get her flushing under control and thinking of something other than Anatoli was the perfect solution. They had not kissed, just talked and held hands a little and Moira smiled to herself as Thea smiled.

"Nope he is off today so we are going to lunch and then going to the baby store to shop for Zoya."

"Good. You kids have a good time." Moira stood and kissed her head before she headed up to her room. She was going to do some reading and relax and hopefully not think of a certain Russian with warm brown eyes.

                                                                      ***

Felicity walked confidently into the office building, two large body guards at her side. She was here to pay Laurel a visit and put her plan into motion. She smiled at the security guard as she and her men headed to the elevator. Luckily they did not have to check in which would give them a little bit of a surprise element. As they exited the elevator and neared her assistant's desk, Felicity smiled widely. "Felicity Smoak-Queen here to see Miss Lance.", she said. The woman's eyes grew big as he heard the last name of the city's toughest mob boss.

A moment later she led them into Laurel's office and Felicity gave a cold smile as the lady closed the door behind them. Felicity took a seat across from Laurel and crossed her legs with a cocky glare as her men stood at her side.

"What do you want Felicity?", she glared at her.

"Well I just came by to see how you were doing Laurel. Your bruises are healing quite nicely, don't you gentlemen think?", she said.

The men grunted, their eyes focused on Laurel, their bodies tensed to keep their bosses’ wife safe.

"Felicity looked at her nails as she swung her leg casually, "So here is the deal Miss Lance. I need to know if you have talked to my father since your invasion, I mean visit to my home."

Laurel's eyes narrowed, "What if I have?"

Felicity stood and sauntered closer to her desk. Laurel stayed seated looking up at her with hatred.

"Well did you have any conversations about, oh I don't know, my daughter?" She wanted to find out if Noah knew about Zoya. She had a gut feeling that Laurel had said something to him.

Laurel smiled coldly, "Actually your daughter did come up when I was speaking to him the other day and he is looking forward to meeting her.", she said with a hint of malice.

Felicity's eyes turned cold and she leaned over Laurel's desk and looked her in the eyes. "Trust me when I say my father will not get within 10 feet our daughter.", she said. "And if you ever come to my home again Miss Lance. You won't leave there alive." She smiled a deadly smile that made Laurel's breath hitch. "You see, while Oliver and I were in Russia things happened, and I learned a lot. Do you know what one of the most important things I learned was Miss Lance?"

Laurel did not answer, so Felicity stood back and gave her a smug look, "Well of course just how much Oliver and I love each other and what lengths we will go to for each other. But I also learned about revenge. The saying goes that revenge is a dish best served cold. So I will remind you Laurel, the Bratva is coming for you. You won't know when or where and that gives me great satisfaction."

Felicity turned and walked to the door, "You see Miss Lance I am not the naive, innocent young girl that left on that boat so many years ago. I am a wife and a mother that will do whatever is necessary to keep my family safe, and to keep you away from my husband." She tapped her purse with her hand letting Laurel know she was packing and then she smiled and walked out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**FIVE YEARS AGO - THE WEDDING**

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time. She loved her dress but was so nervous she kept questioning how she looked. She smiled as her mother walked in with her veil, and stopped, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh baby! You look beautiful!", her mother said. 

Felicity smiled at her and seeing the look in her mother's eyes she was reassured. She gently took her veil and placed it on the table before taking her Mom's hands and giving her a loving smile. "You look beautiful. I am so glad you are here." She hugged her tight, as Lyla poked her head in the door. 

"You have two minutes Felicity.", she said with a grin. She looked at her best friend. "Oh Felicity! Oliver is not going to know what hit him." Felicity smiled at Lyla before she turned back to the mirror. Her mother placed her veil on her head and Felicity felt for the first time like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She could not believe she was marrying Oliver. The last 5 months had been wonderful. She knew their relationship had moved fast, but it felt right marrying him. They were meant to be together and she could not wait to be his wife.

She walked with Lyla and her mother to the door of the church, and stood as they listened to the music. Lyla gave her a kiss on her cheek before she moved to walk down ahead of Felicity. Soon Felicity heard the music change and her mother opened the door for them to walk through. There were no guests. Just Lyla, Diggle, Moira, Thea, her mother and the priest, and that was ok with Felicity because all she saw when she walked through the door was him. He looked breathtakingly handsome in his tux and Felicity's breath caught in her throat at the look in his eyes.

Oliver tried not to fidget as Lyla walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful and he turned and gave John a smile as she passed. John's eyes were solely on her. Oliver glanced back at the door as he heard the music change and when the door opened and she stepped through his heart nearly stopped. She was absolutely breathtaking. As she glided down the aisle, her mother at her side, his eyes never left her. 

Donna stopped at the end of the aisle, and leaning over, she gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek before she handed her daughter's hand to him. He looked mesmerized as he looked at Felicity and they only had eyes for each other. As the priest started the ceremony Felicity gripped his hand tight, and when it was time for the vows, she looked at him in wonder as he started to speak. 

"Felicity! There were so many things I wanted to say today. So many things I wanted you to know. But as I saw you walking toward me just now it all left my head. I love you so very much. You are the other part of me, and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you." His words were short but so very heartfelt, and Felicity felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the love in his.

"Oliver! For the longest time I lived my life wondering if I would ever find someone who would love me unconditionally, with no strings. Someone that would never hurt me, but would cherish me and would end up being my other half. That person is you. I am so very lucky to have found you, and the fact that you love me amazes me every day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Lev!"

Oliver smiled at her as the priest had them exchange rings and then he was announcing them man and wife. Oliver grinned as he pulled her close and kissed her softly at first. But Felicity was not having it. She deepened the kiss and Oliver groaned as they parted to the sound of clapping hands. Lyla, John, Moira, Thea and Donna surrounded them and Oliver winked at her before they turned and accepted the hugs from their friends and family.

Oliver pulled Felicity to the side and smiled at her. "I had Raisa come by and pack you some clothes because we are about to leave for our honeymoon. I thought we could take the Queen's Lady to Thailand." Felicity looked at him in surprise. She knew they were going to take a honeymoon at some point, but she never expected them to be leaving so soon. She laughed and hugged him tightly. Having him to herself for the next few weeks on a boat sounded heavenly and she kissed him before they turned to let their family know. Thea grinned as she took Felicity's hand. "Come on Sis. I have your clothes to change into in your dressing room."

She led Felicity back to the dressing room to change, and Oliver hurried to do the same. He was looking forward to having Felicity to himself for the next two months and he had already worked it out with his men to be gone. He couldn't wait to get her alone.

***

It had been two weeks and the time they had been on the boat had been amazing. Felicity smiled as she leaned on the railing looking out at the blue water before them. Their first few days on the boat they had barely left their cabin. They had eventually ventured out and had been enjoying the ocean breeze and even had run across a pod of dolphins just a few days before. Oliver had gone down to speak to the Captain so Felicity took a seat on one of the loungers and putting on her sunglasses settled down to get some sun. She heard footsteps on the deck and saw Oliver approaching with a frown on his face. 

She removed her glasses and looked at him, "Is everything ok?"

Oliver leaned down and kissed her before he sat on the lounger beside her. "Well the engine has been acting up and the Captain feels we need to find the nearest port and get it checked." He was frowning and Felicity knew there was more. 

"What is the that look Oliver?", she asked. 

"Well I had been planning this trip for a couple of weeks before we left and I had the boat checked over from top to bottom. I don't understand why they did not find a problem then?"

Felicity shrugged. She knew nothing about boats. 

"Try not to worry Lev. Let's just stop in the next port. We will get to Thailand soon enough." Felicity smiled as she stood and pushed him back on the lounger, snuggling up to his side. "Now, you need to snuggle your wife. Having to do without you for the last hour has me feeling neglected."

Oliver grinned. "I need to remedy that then." He suddenly stood and reaching down picked her up and started carrying her down the stairs to their room. She laughed and held onto his neck tightly as he maneuvered through the hallway. 

They didn't leave their room for the rest of the day.

***

Oliver woke from a dead sleep. There was a strange noise coming from the boats engines. Despite the fact it was a big yacht their cabin was close enough to the engines that he could hear the occasional stutter and he knew they still had at least 100 miles to go before they reached land. He slipped from beneath Felicity trying not to wake her and started to get dressed. Felicity stretched as she woke and opening her eyes saw Oliver getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" She asked sleepily.

"I am going to go check with the Captain. I don't like the sound the engine is making. Go back to sleep baby, I will be back soon." He kissed her before he headed down the hall. Felicity stood and put on some clothes. Her stomach had been rumbling since they had missed dinner and she decided a snack would be good. She walked down the hallway toward the galley when suddenly the boat shuddered. She steadied herself by grabbing the table and looked around, worry in her eyes.

She heard Oliver calling her name and could hear a slight panic in his voice as he neared her. "I am here Oliver, near the galley."

She saw Oliver coming down the hall when suddenly there was a loud explosion. Felicity heard her own voice screaming as she flew through the air and hit the wall. The air was knocked from her lungs and the boat seemed to tilt starboard. She tried to look around, her voice calling for Oliver, but the lights had gone out and all she could see was the doorway that led to the stairs. She called Oliver's name again and again as she slowly crawled toward the stairs and suddenly the boat shifted again. Felicity screamed but felt strong arms encircle her waist and soon they were pushing her up the stairs. Oliver!

They struggled to make it onto the deck and Felicity looked around in a panic. It was pitch black outside and the lights on the boat were dead. Oliver gripped her hand tightly as he pulled her toward the side of the boat. He knew the boat like the back of his hand, having sailed a lot with his father, and he located the life raft and released the valve, making sure to hold onto the rope so that it would not float away. Luckily the water was calm, but he knew they were on borrowed time. The boat was sinking due to the explosion and if they did not get a safe distance away the suction would take them down with it.

He yelled for Felicity to get into the boat and then followed behind her before grabbing the oars and starting to row. 

"Oliver!! What about the crew?" she yelled, trying to see through the inky darkness.

"We will stay close by in case anyone else survived, but that explosion was near the staff's quarters.", he said and grimaced. It was hard to see in the darkness, so he started yelling, hoping that if any of the crew survived they would hear them and call out for help. Several minutes passed with nothing and suddenly they heard a loud noise as the last of the boat sank under water. Felicity sobbed as she heard the noise and soon there was no sound.

They heard nothing. No voices! No calls for help! Only their own breathing, and for Felicity it was terrifying.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This great piece of fanart was made by the wonderful @MsOlicitySQueen. Thank you so much!!!!!!

Felicity huddled in the life raft as Oliver maneuvered them around, trying to find any survivors of the crew. There were none. It was pitch black outside so he quit rowing and decided to wait until morning. He could hear Felicity softly weeping and he reached over and pulled her close to him. She was shaking violently and he prayed she was not injured. Anger coursed through his veins as he held her close. Someone had sabotaged the boat. He tried to think of who might be trying to kill him, but being a mob boss meant you had lots of enemies.

But his rage was for the fact that Felicity had been in the cross-hairs as well. Whoever was trying to kill him did not hesitate to put her in danger as well and for that alone, when he found them, they would die.

Felicity gripped his shirt tightly in her fist as tears flowed down her cheeks. She couldn't stop shaking and her side was throbbing. Oliver leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I am here my love. I will keep you safe. Are you hurt?"

Felicity shook her head no. She was not sure why her side was hurting but at this point she didn’t want Oliver to worry about her. She needed him to focus on getting them to safety.

They clung to each other, the waves softly rocking the boat, the quiet, deep around them. At some point they must have drifted off to sleep because suddenly Felicity was opening her eyes as the sun started to rise. She gasped when she was able to see around them. There was debris everywhere and a couple of bodies were floating in the water. She didn't look at them closely enough to see who they were. Oliver was already starting to row, and Felicity glanced around trying to see land. She could see the barest shadow off in the distance and she knew Oliver was heading that way. 

"We are close to land. That is Spain in the distance." Oliver said as he rowed. He was feeling sore as well but overall felt in good shape. He knew they needed to make it to land and then they could figure out their next step. Suddenly Oliver noted a boat in the distance. It was nearing them pretty quickly and as it got closer, Oliver could hear Russian being shouted. Felicity perked up and hearing the men talking she looked at Oliver with hope. 

"They are Bratva!", she said.

Oliver looked at her in surprise. As the boat approached the men yelled at them to hold up their hands, and Felicity answered them in Russian. She explained who they were and about their boat going down and soon they were on the boat, blankets around their shoulders, and the men working to make them comfortable. Being the niece of the Pahkan had its benefits and soon the boat was speeding back to shore. They found out that the men had come this far south on the shoreline chasing a drug shipment and had been about to return to shore when they saw their raft on their radar. The men always patrolled these waters and knew every boat that transversed the area, so having seen the life raft had been a red flag for them.

Felicity started to hyperventilate and Oliver realized she was having a panic attack. She had never had them before and he realized they must have been triggered by her fear and the boat sinking. He pulled her to his chest and gently stroked her back as he spoke to her.

"Breath baby!" He said. He pressed her ear to his chest. "Listen to my heart beat." He held her and rocked her slowly and soon Felicity relaxed against Oliver. They were tired and wet but she was starting to relax and Oliver felt good knowing they were being taken to see her Uncle. They could decide where to go from there.

 

**PRESENT DAY**

Slade walked by Felicity's side as they went from shop to shop. She had decided to buy Zoya some clothes and wanting to get her out of the house for a while had decided to take Zoya with her. Slade was by Zoya's side and another guard behind them as Felicity made her purchases and then headed out the door. She was laughing as Zoya was reaching for Slade and he finally caved and took her in his arms. Slade had become Zoya's personal playmate and the time he had spent with her had been rewarding. It made him feel like a father again and as he thought of his son, a sadness filled his chest. He missed him desperately. Slade laughed as Zoya cooed at him when suddenly he saw Felicity stop beside him. He looked where her gaze had landed and immediately stiffened.

He recognized Noah Cutler coming toward them and his hold on Zoya tightened slightly. Felicity moved closer to his side as Noah stopped in front of her, his eyes on Zoya. The bodyguard to her left stepped slightly in front of her and Noah took a step back. 

He gave Felicity a cold smile, "Felicity! It is good to see you." He turned his cold gaze to Zoya. "And who is this precious child?"

“What do you want Noah?”, Felicity asked with an icy tone.

“Why just to see my grandchild, of course.”, he said glancing back at Zoya. “She is beautiful. Just like her mother.”

Slade tensed and felt a rage unlike anything he had felt before slowly rise. He handed Zoya to her mother before he took a step forward and was in Noah's face. His body radiated a calm menace. Noah got nervous. 

"I would advise you to turn around and walk away old man.", Slade said, his tone dripping ice.

Noah looked at Felicity and seeing the anger in her eyes said, "Now why would I do that?" He tried to sound unaffected by the menacing picture that Slade made, but there was a tremor in his voice.

Slade stepped closer and whispered, "Because I know exactly who you are and what you have done to both Felicity and Oliver. And I will not hesitate to do to you everything that you have ever done to Felicity and her mother!" His voice had a deadly undertone and Noah looked at him and swallowed before he took a few steps back.

"We WILL talk Felicity!", he said before he turned and giving Slade one last nervous look, walked away.

Felicity started hyperventilating, "He has seen her! He has seen her!" She looked at Slade in a panic. Why did she decide to take her out of the house? She should have left her at home, and Slade motioned for the guard to get the car, as he placed an arm around Felicity's shoulder. He pulled out his phone and texted Oliver with a code they had set up when he had taken the job.

Oliver looked down at his phone as it buzzed and seeing the message from Slade, cursed as he read it. "Dammit!" They had run into Noah and Felicity was panicking. He grabbed his gun and his keys to his Ducati and pulling on his helmet he raced to the rendezvous point he had worked out with Slade. He had warned Slade that Felicity could still have panic attacks, left over from when the boat had gone down and he was the only one who could calm her down. 

Felicity sat in the car, holding Zoya tightly to her chest as she rocked back and forth. She had felt the car stop moving but she couldn't seem to get her body to move to get out of the car. Soon she heard Oliver's voice and she looked up at him with a distant gaze as she breathed heavy and held their daughter. Oliver gently took Zoya from her arms and talking soothingly to Felicity, handed her to Slade. He then took Felicity in his arms and pulled her cheek to his chest.

"Вдохните мою любовь! (Breath my love!)" he said softly, stroking her back. 

"Lev!?", she said.

"Я здесь, моя любовь! (I am here my love!) Listen to my heartbeat!", he said, repeating the words he had said many times before. 

She slowly started to respond as it was just the two of them. Slade had taken Zoya into the penthouse and soon Oliver leaned back and looked at her, stroking hair from her face. "Slade told me that you ran into Noah." he said softly.

She looked at him, fearful, almost lost. "He saw her Lev!"

Oliver's eyes hardened at her words. "He will not get anywhere near her my love. Поскольку Бог является моим свидетелем, если он так много, как шаги в пределах 20 футов от нее снова. Я его убью! (As God is my witness if he steps within 20 feet of her again, I will kill him!)"

She looked up at him and nodded, knowing he was speaking the truth. He would protect them. He would protect her. As Felicity finally settled down and they walked up to the penthouse, her fire and resolve returned. She had panicked for a moment. The thought of her father anywhere near her daughter made her crazy but she also knew that if he tried to hurt Zoya or Oliver, that she would kill him with no hesitation. She had learned that while they were in Russia. She had learned to be strong and had learned to fight back. She had not done that when she was younger but that was a long time ago. She was different now.

As they walked in and saw Zoya sitting on Slade's lap, a smile on his face as he bounced her on his knee, he turned and looked at them both with a deadly glare. He saw Oliver’s questioning look and said, “I am sorry Oliver. He caught us when we were walking out of the store. But rest assured, the next time Noah comes near Zoya. I won't let him walk away." Slade said. Oliver nodded at him as they came to an understanding. He trusted Slade.

Felicity looked at Zoya and a calmness spread through her. Zoya was safe and surrounded by people who loved her. 

Everything was going to be ok.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so most of you who have followed me throughout my writing history know that my writing style is that my characters develop as I write them. I don't know ahead of time where they are going to lead me. That being said it makes it hard to put "triggers" in the beginning. So this chapter will touch on what caused Felicity and Noah's relationship to deteriorate and so here is a warning. This chapter will touch on sexual abuse (not by the father) and betrayal of a parent figure. Please feel free to skip this chapter if you so choose. It should not affect you following the story.
> 
> I hope for the guys that do read it that the emotion comes through.

It had been 8 hours of traveling; eight hours of sitting and after the night they had endured Felicity was exhausted. They walked up the steps to the door of her uncle’s house, and the men opened the door leading them inside. She had met Anatoli only once when she was young, but seeing him again, and him immediately engulfing her in a hug made her feel like she was with family.

He ushered them into the living room, shouting orders for his men to get them something to drink, blankets and to make them comfortable.  He solemnly shook Oliver’s hand and listened as they explained to him about their trip and the boat.

“Позвольте мне заставить моих людей работать над тем, кто мог это сделать! (Let me get my men working on who might have done this!)” Anatoli immediately turned and informed his men that he wanted answers to who had sabotaged the boat and to not come back until they had them. Oliver thanked him and pulled Felicity to his side. “Would you mind if I took Felicity to our room? She is exhausted and I think she needs to rest.”

He wanted to talk to Anatoli alone, and he knew once she was asleep it would give him the opportunity to do so. “Of course! Nikolai, please show them to their room.” Anatoli walked over and placed his hands-on Felicity’s shoulders. “Ты с семьей мой ребенок. Здесь никто не причинит вам вреда. (You are with family my child! No one will hurt you here.)”

He kissed her cheek and then they followed Nikolai up to their room. Nikolai opened their door and Felicity walked in looking around curiously. It was a beautiful room with a large bed, a nice ornate dresser to one side and a bathroom off to the left. There was a huge picture window on the right and Felicity walked over, her arms around her waist and gazed at the gardens below. She turned as Oliver approached her, “Who would do this Lev? Who would want us dead?” Oliver sighed, “I think they were trying to get at me and you were just collateral.”, he said as anger tinged his tone. He pulled her close.

“Why don’t you lay down my love? Rest.” He walked her over to the bed and as she crawled on the bed, he grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and pulled it over her. “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” she asked reaching for him.

He laid down beside her and she laid her head on his chest. He gently stroked her back and despite the fact she was scared to go to sleep her eyes grew heavy and soon she was resting. He kissed her head and looked at her face for a moment before he slid from beneath her and walked out closing the door silently behind him. 

He found Anatoli downstairs in his office and he shut the door when Anatoli invited him into the room. “You have suspicions of who did this. I can see it in your face сын! (son!)” Anatoli said as he waved for him to sit.

“I do. But I didn’t want to say anything in front of Felicity until I was absolutely certain. Can you look into Noah Cutler?”, he asked.

Anatoli looked at Oliver in surprise, “Felicity’s Dad!”

Oliver sat forward, his face grim. “He hates the fact that Felicity married me and my gut tells me he is involved.”

Anatoli’s eyes hardened. “If we find out he was involved, and he did this knowing he was putting his daughter in danger…….он мертвый человек! (he is a dead man!)”.

Oliver didn’t speak Russian but he could tell by the tone of Anatoli’s voice and the look in his eyes that they were on the same page. Noah would die!

Felicity tossed and turned in her sleep. The boat accident had caused her to be fearful and her fearfulness was causing her to remember. Her mind was conjuring things she had tried so very hard to forget. Things that caused pain. But she couldn’t forget. Tears fell down her face as she slept and she remembered being with her father.

She had been so young, just 16. He was praising her, showing her off to the men who were at their home to do business. Her body stiffened in her sleep as she remembered one of them touching her hair, touching her. She had looked at her father in confusion, but he had just smiled and said everything would be ok. It had never been ok again.

She cried out “No!” in her sleep as the memories of the men touching her flooded back. She tried so hard to keep it pushed down. The disgust she felt with herself, the embarrassment that she didn't stop them. The resentment that had grown against her father for not protecting her. Her mother had known, but had been unable to protect her. She was fighting her own demons at the time and Noah's abuse of Donna was at a particularly high point. He would threaten to kill her anytime she tried to interfere and had even choked her within an inch of her life when she had tested him.

Her mother had been afraid of Noah and so she and Felicity had stayed. All of the memories came flooding back and then she started screaming.

Oliver heard an ear-piercing scream come from their room; from Felicity and he raced up the stairs, Anatoli and his men right behind him with guns drawn. He ran into the room to see Felicity thrashing on the bed, tears on her cheeks, her voice hoarse as she screamed,

“No! Please stop!!!” She had always screamed it in her head. But they had never stopped.

Oliver touched her shoulder and she pulled away from him. It made his heart ache. What was she dreaming about? He needed to get her awake. He gently shook her shoulder, calling her name. “Felicity!”

She suddenly bolted upright and looked around the room, her eyes wide with terror, her body immediately backing away from him against the headboard. He watched her in confusion but did not touch her again.“Felicity, baby! It’s me!”

He tried to catch her gaze and when he did, she suddenly launched herself into his arms. “Lev!!!”

Anatoli and his men backed out of the room, lending them privacy and Oliver held her tightly. She was trembling and her tears were still falling.

"What is it my love? What were you dreaming about?" He pulled back and looked at her with concern. 

She knew she needed to tell him. She needed to tell him everything about what her father had made her do, what he had allowed the men to do, and what she had been too weak to stop. She looked at him with fearful eyes. She was afraid. Afraid he would think differently of her. Afraid he would leave her. She didn't know if she could tell him. Not yet!

She shook her head no, and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. He knew she was telling him she could not talk about it, so he just held her tight.

She suddenly just started crying as the emotions she had suppressed came flooding out. Her fears were bringing her feelings back to her, she was starting to feel the pain again. She didn't want to feel the pain.

"My father..........!", she sobbed. Oliver gripped her tight, hoping that with the sheer strength of his arms he could stop the trembling.

"Your safe Felicity!", he said softly. "You will always be safe with me."

She sobbed, and Oliver's heart broke. He knew there had been some history with her father. The abuse had been something that they had never talked about. He knew they needed to but he was not going to pressure her. He would wait until she was ready.

Oliver laid back on the bed, pulling her down with him. She curled over him, wrapping herself as tightly as she could around him and just cried.

"I know something happened with your father Felicity. And I want you to know that I am here when you are ready to talk." He gently stroked her cheek. "Know that whatever you have to tell me, whatever happened. It will not change how I feel about you. I love you!"

She continued to sob as the feelings washed over her. As she cried she could feel a cathartic lifting of the burden that she had been carrying all of these years and she knew that when she told Oliver the truth that the burden would lift completely. 

She made a decision to tell him. But she couldn't do it right now. Her emotions were too raw, too painful. She needed to have some control of her emotions.

“I know I need to tell you about what happened with my father. And I will. I just can’t right now.” She held him tight, he was her anchor. "Can we talk tonight?", she said into his neck.

"Yes baby. We can talk tonight."

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my schedule has been so wacky with updates. Dang life intruding again. But I am back on track now. Enjoy!!!

**PRESENT DAY**

Oliver paced the penthouse, his eyes determined. Noah now knew about Zoya, he had seen her. He had seen the fear in Felicity's eyes and he knew at that moment he would do whatever it took not see that look again. Slade had been furious, and he knew that if Zoya had not been with them that he would have cut Noah down where he stood. Felicity walked into the living room, having placed Zoya in her crib. They had decided to keep the penthouse after they had married to use on occasions when Oliver had to work late or just as a getaway. At this moment she was glad they had made that decision.

"Lev! We need to do something about my Dad. I don't know why but I am getting a bad feeling. His words.....they were almost foreboding." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "If he ever got his hands on her....", Felicity said, and Oliver's eyes hardened to cold steel. "He won't, I can promise you that my love." She laid her head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat soothing her.

Slade soon walked back in having gone to check the building, his protective instincts kicking in where Zoya was concerned, "The building is secure. I placed some men at all the entrances just in case." he said, looking at Oliver. They had worked well together when they were in Russia, and Oliver had no issue with Slade taking charge of his men. He trusted him with his daughter’s life and knew he was doing everything to protect her.

Oliver sighed, "Listen, I need to go to the south side for a few hours. We are working on getting the territory for the Bratva, and I need to meet with my men there." He looked down at Felicity and gently cupped her cheeks. "You and Zoya stay here with Slade until I return." He kissed her and looked at Slade. "Slade do not leave their side.", he said. 

Slade nodded, and Oliver turned and grabbed his helmet and his keys. "I will take the Ducati." He took the elevator down and walked to his bike. He was going to go chat with his men today. They needed to get that territory, but before he did he was going to have a word with one Mr. Noah Cutler. 

***

Noah paced in his office his mind working overtime. Running into Felicity and her daughter had been a surprise. He had planned on seeing them both, but running into them had just upped his time table for that. He was glad it did. He needed to get a handle on both Felicity and her husband and what better way than through their daughter. The stocky, muscled bodyguard might cause a problem but he could deal with that when the time arose. 

He sat at his desk and started to work on some paperwork that the Civello's had sent over that morning. He detested the grunt work, but to keep in their good graces he had to do it. He looked up as he heard his door open and he tried to hide his surprise when Oliver Queen walked in the door and shut it quietly behind him.

"Well Mr. Queen! What a surprise. You must have heard that I saw Felicity and your daughter this morning. She is beautiful by the way.", he said as he leaned back comfortably in his chair. This was his building, his territory, he felt quite comfortable despite the fact he was alone with the leading mob boss in Starling and a Bratva Captain. Queen couldn't touch him! Noah smirked. But he would soon find out he didn't have to physically touch him.

Oliver calmly took a seat across from Noah, and leveled him with a cold hard gaze. "I did hear that. Which is precisely why I came to talk to you. You see, my daughter and my wife are the two most important people in my life Mr. Cutler. And that being said, I just want to make something very clear to you." He casually crossed one leg over the other and gave Noah a deadly look. "You are to go nowhere near either one of them ever again. I don't want you within 20 feet of them. You see them on the street you turn and go the other way. Because you see, I learned a few things while I was in Russia." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife flicking it open. He casually played with the blade as he stared at Noah. 

"One of those things was how to skin a man, while keeping him alive. Have you ever seen a man like that?"

Noah's eyes widened and even though he tried hard to hide it the fear was very evident in his eyes. 

"No?" Oliver said when he didn't answer. "It is quite something. Different men handle it in different ways. Some scream until they pass out. Others wet themselves. Some do both." He continued to keep his eyes focused on Noah as he played with the knife. "I wonder what you would do?" His voice was so deadly calm that Noah jumped from his seat. Oliver needed to leave, now.

"I think it is time you left Mr. Queen." he said, his voice shaky. 

Oliver slowly stood to his feet and smiled a cold smile. "Nice chatting with you Mr. Cutler." He turned and walked out the smile not leaving his face. He was certain he had gotten his point across. He was still going to deal with Noah, but he would do that when the time was right. 

Noah, slammed his fist down on his desk in angry frustration. How dare Queen come into HIS office and threaten him in HIS territory. He was still shaking so he sat down trying to calm himself. He needed to make a statement to Mr. Queen and he needed to make it one that he would never forget. 

 

**FIVE YEARS AGO - RUSSIA**

Felicity waited, sitting nervously on the bed. She had promised Oliver that they would talk tonight, that she would tell him about her time with her father. She had never talked about it with anyone before, not even her mother and she felt her stomach turn queasy at the thought. But she loved him and she knew she had to be honest with him. He needed to know everything so he could understand why she felt the way she did about her father. She knew it was going to bring up all of the hurt and betrayal she had felt, and as much a she didn't want to feel those emotions, she was going to do it for him. For Oliver.

She heard the door open and she stood nervously by the bed, wringing her hands. He saw the petrified look on her face, and closed the door softly behind him. He stood there for a moment not approaching her. She looked as if she would bolt if he took a step nearer to her. 

"We don't have to talk about this Felicity if you are not ready.", he said, softly, gently.

"I know. But I need to.", she said and sat down on the edge of the bed. He slowly walked toward her and sat next to her, his body turned slightly to her but not touching her. She couldn't look at him, and she needed to find something to look at to ground her. Soon she just started talking.

"For the first years of my life with my father, it was idealic. He taught me so much about computers, about life. Our relationship was wonderful, and I looked up to my father. He was so very smart, and all I could think was how lucky I was that I had a father that loved me and spent time with me. But things changed when he got into the oil industry and he started dealing with less than ideal people. I had just turned sixteen, and my father had started a habit of bringing his business associates to the house to wine and dine them. It was mostly men, as I am sure you know, and some of the men started noticing me.", she swallowed as the memories came back to her. "Oh, it was subtle at first. They would make a comment about how pretty I was or how much I had grown. And their eyes would look at me with interest, even lust. It made me very uncomfortable."

Oliver sat still, quiet as he listened. He could feel his body tensing but he didn't dare make one move. 

"One particular evening, he had two gentlemen over and one was about his age. We were having dinner and the man kept staring at me and eventually he put his hand on my knee. It startled me, and I jumped and looked at him in shock and then looked at my father. I didn't know what to do, how to respond. I had not even had a boyfriend at this point and the fact he was touching me was unsettling. I hated it. I looked at my father and tried to get his attention, but he was busy talking to the man's partner and when I finally did get his attention, he just smiled at me. I had tears in my eyes but he ignored them." She took a deep breath. 

Oliver gritted his teeth as he thought of what she was going to say next, and what she said made anger sear through his veins like molten lava. 

"His hand slid up my skirt and he started to touch me. I jumped up and ran out of the room but he followed me." She was starting to tremble, and he could see a faraway look in her eyes, and as much as he wanted to take her in his arms and shove those thoughts and feelings away, he didn't dare. 

"He caught me in the bathroom, and.........he didn't rape me.", was all she could say, but Oliver knew what she was not saying. He molested her. Oliver's rage was all consuming and he had to move so he stood and paced, and Felicity just continued, she was in her own head. "When I told my father what happened he just smiled at me. He told me that the gentleman had come back to the room and made the deal with him. After that he had me come to every business dinner at the house. It happened several more times, and when I told my mother she tried talk to Noah, but he wouldn't listen. Money was coming in, business was great, and that was all he cared about."

Oliver's jaw was clenched so hard, it was hurting. He wanted to punch the wall. Punch something.

"She witnessed it happen one time, and when she tried to intervene my father waited until his business contacts were gone and beat her to the point she had a broken arm and bruises over half of her body. She never spoke up again because he threatened to do the same to me if she did. This went on for years. I was too scared to say no because I was afraid if I did the men would not do business with my father and then he would blame me." She lowered her head, tears falling, her face red with shame. 

Oliver could stand it no more. He walked over and kneeled before her, taking her chin and raising her eyes to his. "Don't you ever feel ashamed for something that was out of your control Felicity. Your father should have protected you and he didn't. He hurt you and your mother. That is not your fault." She looked at him haunted, hurting.

"Never lower your eyes when talking to me my love. Ever!!!"

He pulled her into his arms and Felicity fell apart. She started sobbing and all of the feelings she had pushed down poured out of her. She starting hitting his shoulders with clenched fists and he just sat there, taking her pain, her anger and absorbing it. She eventually gripped him tight and let out a cry of such pain, it pierced his chest. 

"Why did he not love me enough to protect me Lev? Why?", she sobbed. He didn't know what to say, what to tell her. So he just held her tight, letting her use him as her anchor, her safe refuge.

"I don't want to be that scared, defenseless girl anymore Lev. I can't be. For so long I couldn't fight back. I didn't know how to fight, to say no. I can't be that way anymore." She said gripping the front of his shirt tightly.

He pulled back and looked down at her with steely determination. "Then let's make sure you’re not."

                                                                          


	29. Chapter 29

**FIVE YEARS AGO - RUSSIA**

Anatoli sat eating dinner as Oliver and Felicity walked into the room. He could see Felicity's eyes looked like she had been crying and he glanced at Oliver. Oliver looked at him with a shake of his head, and it told him not to ask. They both sat down as the housekeeper brought their food, and Anatoli smiled. He saw a strength in both of them and gave him an idea. An idea that would fix a problem he had struggling with for weeks.

"So дети (children)! I have something I wish to discuss with you. Will you indulge an old man?", he asked. 

Oliver looked at Felicity and they both nodded. Anatoli took a breath and then looked at Oliver. "I have been the Pahkan of the Bratva for many years. And during that time I have loved many women. Unfortunately I never married. I had hoped to one day but it just wasn't in the cards for me." He again looked at Oliver. ""Because of that I never had a child, a son to take over as Pahkan when I passed from this life. I would like for you to be initiated into the Bratva and when the time comes, take my place."

Felicity and Oliver looked at him in surprise. " Но дядя он не твоя кровь (But Uncle he is not your blood)! Felicity said in shock. From everything her mother had told her about the Bratva, only blood could replace the Pahkan. 

Anatoli looked at her and smiled, " Он семья моего ребенка. Это все, что важно. (He is family my child. That is all that is important)." he said. Oliver looked at her confused and then looked back at Anatoli. He knew what an honor it was for Anatoli to ask him this, and he didn't want to offend him.

"Can I think about this overnight and speak of this with you in the morning?", he finally said.

Anatoli nodded and smiled. "Yes! Please. Take your time." He stood and walked around the table, placing his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "I am so happy to have my family here.", he said and then kissed Felicity's cheek before leaving the room. 

"Would you like to go and discuss this upstairs my love?", he asked. He wanted to get her thoughts and wanted to talk to her in private. She stood and held out her hand to him and he took it leading them up the stairs to their room. He closed the door and leaned against it looking at her. Felicity turned to him. 

"So what are you thinking Lev?", she asked. 

"I am thinking that I want to do this. Your uncle has been nothing but kind to us and........", he paused.

Felicity walked closer and placed her hands on his forearms. "What?"

"And it will give me more power to protect you and our family. If we choose to have one." he stumbled over the last few words. They had not really discussed kids. He knew that he wanted them but he wasn't sure about Felicity. 

Felicity squeezed his arms. "Then you should do it!" She looked at him with acceptance and support and Oliver took her face in his hands. 

"Are you sure my love?", he asked. "This would mean we would need to stay in Russia for awhile.", he said, searching her eyes for doubt. He could find none.

"I am certain. You are my husband and I support you. I understand your need to want to protect us and our family should we choose to have one.", she smiled softly.

His thumbs gently stroked her cheeks. "Do you want kids Felicity?", he asked. He needed to know.

"I will be honest. I was not sure I wanted kids. I couldn't imagine bringing them into this world with my father. And my family is so screwed up...", she paused. "But since I met you, I have been re-thinking things. The thought of having children with you makes me happy."

Oliver kissed her gently. "But I am not ready right now.", she said against his lips and he laughed placing his forehead to hers. 

She grinned, "But I would not pass up sex with the handsomest, sexiest mob boss this side of Russia.", she said as her fingers started unbuttoning his shirt. She gave him a sexy smile and whispered in his ear, " Просто, как вы смотрите на меня, я мочу. И, глядя на твое тело, я боюсь. (Just the way you look at me makes me wet. And looking at your body makes me ache.) Oliver groaned as her hot breath hit his ear, and when she spoke Russian it turned him so hard his cock ached. 

Felicity smiled as she felt him grow hard against her thigh and she deliberately rubbed closer to him. " Тебе нравится, когда я говорю тебе грязно? (Do you like when I talk dirty to you?)" She whimpered as she felt him push against her at her words and she looked up at him and spoke, looking directly into his eyes. " Тогда возьми меня Лев. Я не хочу хороших и медленных, я хочу тяжело и быстро. (Then take me Lev. I don't want nice and slow I want hard and fast).", she said and Oliver did not need to speak Russian to see the lust in her eyes or the need in her voice. 

He turned her quickly and pushed her against the door as his mouth immediately took possession of hers. He tongue demanded entry and Felicity opened to him with a moan as she felt his growing erection press right into her center. She quickly moved her hands to his pants and unbuttoned the button and pulled down the zipper. Oliver's hands slid down her sides, his thumbs pressing her nipples as they skimmed past and Felicity broke the kiss with a loud whimper. She started to undo her pants as he pulled off his shirt and soon she was naked from the waist down and her hands were gripping his cock firmly, stroking. 

She had him on fire and he leaned down to nip her earlobe as he whispered back, "I am going to fuck you fast and hard Felicity!"

Felicity's knees almost buckled at his words and her thighs were slippery as her body responded immediately to him. He gripped her thighs and lifted her effortlessly as he pushed her against the door.

" Это именно то, что я хочу! (That is exactly what I want!)", she said as her eyes met his and soon he was thrusting into her, her slick wet core accepting him easily. His mouth took control of hers again as he started to move and Felicity's hands gripped his hair tightly as they took what they needed from the other. The coupling was heat and want and desire and frantic need all rolled into one and neither one could remember when they had been more turned on.

Good to his word Oliver's thrusts were hard and deep and a possessive growl left his chest as she took everything he gave her and more. Her legs started to tremble and her movements became uncoordinated as she moved quickly toward her orgasm. Oliver kissed her fiercely and as he thrust deep and his hand slid down and rubbed her clit. Felicity exploded like a bomb and her cries of pleasure were swallowed by him as he took her mouth again. She shuddered and came all around him, and he moved his face to the crook of her neck as he continued to thrust chasing his own release. Felicity gripped his hair and pulled his face up so he was looking at her and said, " Кончилось для меня Лев! (Cum for me Lev!)" Hearing her words, Oliver suddenly felt his body let go and he came inside of her, his spend filling her. 

Their breathing was ragged as they held onto each other and Oliver kept her pressed to the door. They stayed like that as they both came back down and then Oliver turned and walked them to the bathroom. They showered, making love again slowly, lovingly and then collapsed on the bed holding each other close.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, legs entwined their hands resting over his heart. Both deeply at peace.


	30. Chapter 30

**PRESENT DAY**

Laurel walked out of her office building to her car looking through her purse for her keys. It had been an exhausting day and to top things off she could not stop thinking about Oliver. He had seemed so cold to her, so distant and she knew that it was all that bitch Felicity's fault. Well she was on her way to meet with Noah. They were going to set a plan in motion that would hopefully get both her and Noah what they wanted.

She pulled up outside of Noah's house and climbing the stairs rang the doorbell. She walked in glancing around as the maid led her to Noah's study.

He was sitting behind his desk, working on some paperwork and looked up with a cold smile when she entered.

"Ah, Laurel. You are on time. Good, please have a seat.", he said setting his papers to the side. He leaned forward and looked Laurel over. She was an attractive girl, it was too bad that she was so hung up on Queen. She would have been a fun side piece, he thought with a smirk.

He leaned back in his chair. "So it seems I had a visit from Mr. Queen the other day. He basically threatened to skin me from head to toe if I so much as looked at Felicity and his daughter again.", he said. "So, I need to get a message across to him today!"

Laurel looked at him with a sly look. She was all in for this, but only as long as the message meant hurting Felicity. "So what is your plan? Nothing that will physically hurt Oliver I hope.", she said.

Noah gave her an annoyed look. Laurel could be way too soft. "Oh no, I won't touch Queen physically, only emotionally. You see his weakness is his wife and daughter. So THAT is where we strike."

Laurel grinned. She was starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel. As soon as Felicity was out of his life she was sure Oliver would turn to her. Her body tightened as she thought of him. She would finally know what it felt like to be with him and she shivered with excitement.

"I have two men that have been watching the Queen mansion for the last couple of days. My plan is to move on them tonight. Luciano is having an opening for his new restaurant tonight and I happen to know that the Queens have been invited. I will strike there." Noah stood and moved around the desk and Laurel stood as he approached. "I need you to be a distraction to Queen. Do you think you can do that?, Noah asked.

Laurel smirked, "He won't even know Felicity's name by the time I am through with him."

Noah smiled. "Good. I will see you there tonight." He handed her an envelope. "Here is your invitation."

Laurel smirked and walked out, her mind going over what she would wear tonight. She wanted something sexy, something that would cause Oliver to not be able to take his eyes off of her. She had just the dress.  
                                                     

***

Oliver and Anatoli had been moving from meeting to meeting all day. Over the last few weeks Oliver had slowly been regaining his territory and even taking new territory, particularly from the Civello family. His men had been involved in some skirmishes during this time but luckily no one had been killed. The Bratva were makign their presence known in Star City and soon all of his enemies would feel their reach.

Oliver thought about the evening ahead of them. They were attending a restaurant opening by a local mob family that only did business in Central City and so Oliver hoped he would get to talk to Joe tonight. All of the money families of Star City were invited.

As they walked into the mansion, Anatoli saw Moira sitting in the living room reading a magazine and he excused himself, his eyes not leaving her. Oliver grinned as he watched him go. Anatoli and his Mom had been out a few times, and Oliver had to admit he had not seen is Mother as happy as she had been lately in a long time. Probably not since his father had been alive.

Anatoli approached Moira with a soft smile. She looked beautiful, almost regal as she sat in her suit, her hair perfectly combed, and when she looked up at him and smiled it touched his heart.

"Ах, мой прекрасный цветок. Как вы осветляете даже самые мрачные дни! (Ah my beautiful flower. How you brighten even the dreariest of days!)", he said and taking her hand, kissed the back.

She blushed and laughed. When he spoke Russian it still made her flush and she set her magazine aside as he sat beside her. "How did your meetings go today?", she asked. She knew Anatoli and Oliver had been meeting with the men all day and was curious to know how the territory acquisitions were coming.

Anatoli smiled, "As smooth as expected. We have gained back all of Oliver's territory except the east side, and we have even gained new territory from the Civello family. Oliver is planning on talking with Civello tonight."

Moira smiled. She was glad things were going to smoothly for Oliver. Now that he had a family she knew he was more determined to exert his dominance in the city. It sounded like he was doing just that.

"So, I wanted to ask if you would be my date tonight for the dinner at Luciano's.", Anatoli said with a hopeful smile.

Moira looked at him and not able to resist she smiled. "I would love to go with you Anatoli."

"Good, I shall meet you here at 6:30 p.m.", he said and stood. "I am going to retire to my room for some rest. I shall see you soon моя любовь (my love)!" Moira noticed he had called her something different and his eyes had been soft, almost loving. She watched him leave wondering what he had called her. Maybe he would tell her tonight.

***

Oliver stood in the doorway looking extremely handsome in his tux watching as his beautiful wife dressed. He never tired of looking at her and as it was with every single time he saw her, his body reacted strongly with carnal need. But he tempered it as she stepped into her dress, the silk and lace hiding the sexy lingerie she had been standing in just a moment before. He walked up behind her as she slipped her arms into the lace sleeves and he placed a soft kiss to her shoulder, pulling her back against him.

"Это платье совершенно греховно, моя любовь! (This dress is downright sinful!), he growled into her ear. "Может быть, нам нужно пропустить открытие и остаться здесь, чтобы я мог одолеть мою прекрасную жену. (Maybe we should skip the opening and stay here so I can ravish my beautiful wife)." He said as he placed another kiss just behind her ear. 

Felicity smiled as goose bumps spread down her arms. He always affected her so deliciously, but she had to resist tonight. They were expected at the party. She teasingly pressed back against him and turned her head to look at him, "I fully expect you to take advantage of me later this evening Mr. Queen. But right now we have to go."

She stepped away from him and he groaned, missing the feel of her already.  "Fine but I am not responsible for the lives of any men that I catch staring at you." He said, and even though it was said in a teasing tone, she knew he absolutely meant every word.

She grabbed her clutch and giving him a peck on the lips as she passed they headed downstairs. Anatoli was already standing in the hallway talking to Slade and Roy and Slade looked up as they approached. "I have our men at all entrances to the mansion and I will personally be here with Zoya Grace.", he said. He wanted to assure them that he would keep her safe and seeing the look in Oliver and Felicity's eyes, he knew had done just that. 

Slade walked away as Moira and Thea walked down the stairs looking absolutely beautiful. Moira had chosen a pale lavender dress with short sleeves a fitted waist and lovely pleats that swirled around her knees. She had her hair swept to one side and Anatoli was smitten as soon as he saw her. Roy was not fairing much better as Thea walked to his side. She had on a sexy black dress that was short and tight, but looked elegant as it had long lace sleeves to her wrists and no back. She looked stunning and Roy kissed her softly as she smiled up at him. "Do you like the dress Harper?", she asked.

He smiled, "Most definitely.", he said. 

"You look quite handsome!", Thea said as she tugged on his bow tie. "You clean up nice."

Thea looked at Felicity with a warm smile. She had helped her to pick out the dress she was wearing tonight and Thea again felt it had been the perfect choice. Felicity's dress was a red lace and satin number that swept in a loose skirt all the way to the floor, the front covered her chest to her neck and there were cut outs at the shoulders. But what made the dress was the back. Thea's dress was backless and swept down to the start of her upper back giving anyone a nice glimpse of skin making her dress timeless. But Felicity's dress was in a League by itself It was backless from her neck to just above her ass and it showed her back to perfection. She had paired it with bright red high heel pumps and she was wearing her hair down in waves with bright red lipstick.

"You look beautiful Felicity!" Thea said and grinned at her brother. "I am sure my brother is packing so he can shoot any man who even dares to look at you." Felicity grinned and Oliver frowned at Thea, but she could tell she was absolutely right. He had a jealous streak when it came to Felicity, and he was not ashamed of it.

They all walked out of the house and piled into the limousine and soon it was flying down the road to the restaurant. They arrived to a red carpet with ropes to keep the paparazzi at a distance, and Oliver kept his hand firmly on Felicity's back as they headed inside, camera lights flashing all around them.

He took a deep breath as they all were greeted at the door, each person handing their invitation to the doorman. Oliver's eyes scanned the room assessing as he always did when entering unknown situations and he noticed the guards at the doors and how tight the security seemed to be tonight. Good he thought. 

Hopefully tonight would go smoothly.

But Oliver knew that was not going to happen when he looked across the room and caught the smirking glare of Noah Cutler and Laurel Lance.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**PRESENT DAY - LUCIANO'S OPENING**

Oliver tensed when he saw Laurel and Noah across the room. He had warned Noah to stay away from Felicity and Zoya but he just did not listen. Oliver had no doubt that Noah knew they would be at the opening and had attended anyway.  He was glad he had his men scattered throughout the building but he needed to have a word with Noah. Oliver excused himself from Felicity giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"I will be right back my love. There is someone I need to have a word with across the room." Felicity smiled and walked over to join Thea and Roy, while Oliver stalked across the room, straight for Noah and Laurel. Laurel smiled when she saw him approaching. It had not taken him very long to see her and he obviously could not stay away. She smiled to herself. 

Noah saw him approaching and gave him a cold smile, "Queen!"

Oliver walked right up to Noah and his jaw was tight and his eyes intense, he was angry. "What are you doing here Noah?"

"Well I was invited Queen, just like you were.", Noah said with a smug look.

"You knew Felicity would be here, and what did I tell you about getting anywhere near her?" Oliver said. He felt Laurel move closer to him but he just flicked his eyes her way before keeping them trained on Noah. "Stay away from my wife Cutler or I will make good on what I talked about in your office." His eyes finally turned to Laurel and she gave him a sexy smile. 

"Oliver, you look handsome tonight. Would you care to dance?", she asked. 

"No thank you Laurel. I am going to get back to my wife.", he gave her a cold look. "Stay away from her and from me."

Oliver turned on his heel and walked back across the room to where Felicity, Thea and Roy were talking and laughing. He noticed Moira and Anatoli working the room and he slid his am around Felicity's waist possessively and looked down at her with a tender look. 

"I saw you talking to Noah and Laurel.", she whispered. "Is everything ok?"

"Nothing you need to worry about my love. Your father won't be coming near you tonight." He kissed her temple and they enjoyed the next hour talking and laughing with Roy and Thea. 

Laurel fumed as she stood across the room watching him touch HER! She was going to have to try to get him alone. Hopefully she would get her chance. 

Oliver led Felicity around the room, speaking to acquaintances and some people they had not seen since before the shipwreck. They were all so glad to see them and as they finished up a conversation, he noticed Joe Civello arrive. He was flanked by two burly body guards and Oliver gave him a nod in acknowledgement. He knew this was the time to go speak with him. He kissed Felicity on the head and then walked over and tapped Anatoli on the shoulder. Anatoli excused himself from Moira and he and Oliver made their way to Joe before the three of them disappeared into the back. Joe's body guards set up out front and soon Oliver, Anatoli and Joe were seated around the table.

"Why did you want to see me Queen? You have already taken a quarter of our territory.", Joe said, giving Anatoli a cold but cautious stare before turning his attention to Oliver.

"Because I want to warn you again Joe. Noah and Laurel need to be cut from your family right away or things will not end well for you. They are going to die, plain and simple." Oliver said the words calmly as he looked at Joe. Joe shifted in his seat at his words. "They have made an egregious error in making the Bratva angry."

Joe sighed. He had been thinking about cutting Noah and Laurel loose for awhile now. Both seemed to be unhinged and Joe did not want them to do something that might sully his family's name. He didn't care that Noah was married to his sister. The man needed to be dealt with and soon. 

Joe leaned forward and spoke confidentially. "Do what you need to do Queen and know that you will receive no interference from the Civello family. But be warned, Noah is as crazy as they come. Do not underestimate him."

"Thank you Joe.". Oliver said. Oliver was about to stand up when he heard a commotion from the main dining room. He stood and hurried back inside his eyes scanning immediately for Felicity. He started to panic when he did not see her, and he rushed to Thea and Roy who were looking around the room as if searching for someone.

"Roy! Thea! Where is Felicity?", he asked. 

Thea looked at him in shock. "Noah just walked over and said something to Felicity and she just left with him." Thea said confused as rage flooded Oliver's veins. 

"What did he say?", Oliver growled.

"I don't know. He whispered to her and then she hurried out of the room. He followed her out.", Roy said looking worried. 

Oliver turned his deadly gaze to Laurel and strode across the room. He grabbed her by her arm and led her out into the hallway. Laurel tried to say upright, trying to keep up with him. She smiled as he led her out into the hallway. He was angry but she would have him alone at last.

"Laurel, what did Noah say to Felicity?", he asked, his gaze icy. 

Laurel pulled her arm from his grasp and smiled up at him letting her hand rest on his chest. "I don't know Oliver. But let's not worry about them. I am sure Felicity can take care of herself. I have been waiting to get you alone for awhile. " She moved closer to him, and then cried out when he grabbed her wrist, removing her hand from his chest, his grip tight and bruising, his look one of disgust. 

"You touch me one more time Laurel and I will break each finger on your hand. Now! Tell me where Noah and Felicity went!", he said. She could tell he was furious and she grew angry.

"All you care about is her, her, her!", Laurel said. "She doesn't deserve you Oliver. She is tainted and soiled. She allowed men her father's age to touch her! Who does that?", she said. Before she could continue Oliver had Laurel by the throat and his grip tightened. Her hands immediately flew to his wrist, trying to pull his hand away, her eyes wide with fear. 

"If one more word comes out of your mouth about Felicity, I will kill you slowly with my own bare hands." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall. He had to find Felicity and Noah and he was not letting Laurel out of his sight until he did. He found one of his men standing near the front door and he barked at him to gather their men. He pulled out his phone to warn Slade about what happened. But when Slade's phone just rang alarm bells went off in his head. He pulled Laurel in front of him and his voice was deadly calm, "Did Noah use Zoya to get to Felicity?"

Laurel smirked. "Oliver my love. Calm down. Your daughter's bitch of a mother deserves whatever Noah has planned for her. Of course he used Zoya to get to her. How else would he get her out of here without her warning you?" Oliver grabbed Laurel and dragged her to his limo. He told the driver to head to the mansion and then shoved Laurel inside. She scooted close to him as they drove, and Oliver gave her one final warning. 

"Laurel, let me tell you to your face so hopefully you will understand. I don't love you! I have never loved you! I love Felicity. Keep your hands off of me!", he said. She looked at him in surprise and was about to say something when they arrived at the mansion. He grabbed her arm and dragged her inside, calling out to Felicity and Slade as he entered. He called two of his men forward to take Laurel.

“Take her downstairs and place her in the interrogation room. Then I want this house searched from top to bottom. I want my wife and child found now!”, he bellowed and his men moved quickly to do his bidding. Oliver took the stairs two at a time as he ran up to check their room and the nursery. She wasn't in their room and Zoya was not in her crib. Shit!!!

He hurried back down the stairs, his heart pounding almost out of his chest. If Noah hurt Felicity or Zoya, he would let loose on all of the darkness he kept damped down and even though he had always vowed to never hurt a woman he would make sure that Noah and Laurel BOTH suffered a slow, painful death. He ran down the hallway, glancing into the living room, the library and when he opened the door to his study, his heart stopped.

He saw Noah, tied to his office chair, his mouth gagged, his face bloody and Felicity was standing over him, holding a knife and the rage he saw in her eyes was so dark and so intense it emitted only one emotion, revenge!

 

**FIVE YEARS AGO - RUSSIA (Oliver's Bratva Initiation)**

Felicity winced as Oliver was punched in the gut. A burst of air left his lungs as the man before him moved to strike again. He had been going through initiations for three days now and it had been nothing but fighting, surviving. Felicity had been forced to watch each fight and the more she saw them hurt Oliver, the angrier she became. Anatoli had warned them that the process was dirty and brutal, and even though it was hard on him, Oliver was actually doing quite well. Anatoli exchanged a look with the man and nodded, sending him a message that only they understood and before Oliver or Felicity knew what was happening the man had grabbed her and held her in front of his chest, his arm tight around her throat. She could barely breath. Rage coursed through his veins as Oliver reacted and soon Felicity was free and the man was unconscious on the floor. Oliver had attacked with instincts that few men possessed and Anatoli was impressed. Oliver hugged Felicity close as he turned to Anatoli with anger. 

"What the hell was that?" he yelled.

Anatoli remained calm. He knew Oliver would react this way, but they had needed to see how he responded to someone he loved being in danger. 

"It was necessary Oliver. He would not have hurt her but I needed to see how you responded to her being in danger. You were perfect.", Anatoli said and smiled at Felicity. 

"Now my dear. Your husband will continue his training and soon will receive the Bratva Captain tattoo, but you my dear are just beginning." He smiled.

They both looked at Anatoli with caution. "What are you talking about Uncle?" 

"We need to know how you will handle being a Bratva Captains wife!", Anatoli said, and looking back snapped his fingers. Oliver's arms were grabbed and he was held back as Felicity was taken by two men and dragged out of the room, her screams echoing down the hall. 

Oliver fought and tried to get free but the men held him still and Oliver's gaze turned to Anatoli with a dangerous glint. "If they harm one hair on her head. I will reign down death on this house the likes you have never seen Anatoli!" Oliver said. 

Anatoli just smiled, "I would expect nothing less сын (son)!"

***

Three days later Felicity walked back into the house, her eyes glazed over, her hair a mess, blood all over her clothes and hands. Oliver looked at her in horror as the men guided her in the front door. He pushed them aside and picked her up taking her up the stairs to their room. He immediately walked to the bathroom, and turned on the water. His hands roamed over her face and body as he undressed her checking every single piece of her skin for wounds. She had a few scratches but nothing that would have caused the amount of blood on her hands and clothes. Felicity had been teaching him Russian over the last few weeks and without thinking about it he slipped into speaking it as he looked at her.

"О, любовь моя! Что они сделали с тобой? (Oh my love! What did they do to you?)", he asked, ready to kill each and every man in the house.  
  
He gently helped her into the hot water, and the scent from the bath salts he added as well as the hot water, slowly started to relax her. She look up at him and the life returned slowly to her eyes as she saw the man she loved.  Oliver’s breath caught in shock as Felicity looked up at him and whispered, “They made me kill someone!”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you also reading The Assassin’s Creed, it will be updated tomorrow. It was my anniversary today so I went out with hubby.
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy!!

**FIVE YEARS AGO - RUSSIA**

Oliver sat on the side of the tub as Felicity proceeded to tell him about what she had done. The men had taken her to a warehouse, where she was placed in a room, a TV monitor set up with a direct line to Oliver. She had watched as he was taken to enemy territory and left, his mission to kill a strong rival of the Bratva. She was told that Oliver's death was guaranteed and she was the only one who could stop it.

Oliver sucked in a breath as he remembered that day. 

She continued to tell him that she was taken to the building where the enemy had been tracked and given a gun. She had exactly 30 minutes to find the man and shoot him or Oliver would die. Her eyes filled with determination as she remembered moving quietly through the building, her heart racing, her nerves on edge, sick to her stomach. It was the most scared she had ever been in her life and for a brief moment she had thought she would buckle. But she hadn't and as she remembered her strength for him, she looked up at Oliver and gave him a soft, smile.

"But the thought of losing you was even worse Lev. I knew I had to kill him. I had to make sure he didn't hurt you. So I shot him.", she said matter of factly.

Oliver dropped to the floor beside the tub and looked at her, agony written all over his face. "You were the one who shot him!" He thought back to walking into the room where the enemy had been tracked and finding him already dead on the floor, a gunshot wound to his head. 

"I had to Oliver. I couldn't lose you.", she said. 

That had been the defining moment for Felicity. She felt stronger, more in control. She knew at that moment that she would do whatever she had to do to protect those that she loved. And the feeling was euphoric. There was no one, not even her father that could hurt her anymore. She had killed. Her first kill, and it had been for the man she loved. 

 

**PRESENT DAY**

Oliver approached Felicity slowly, cautiously. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was somewhere in her head, her anger at her father pushing her actions. Noah looked up at Oliver with fear in his eyes, trying to get help. Oliver ignored him.

"Felicity!", Oliver said softly.

She turned her eyes slowly to Oliver, finally registering his presence. 

"What happened? Where are Zoya and Slade?" Oliver's heart was still pounding in his chest. 

"Slade has gone after Zoya. It seems one of my father's men was able to sneak into the house and make it up to her nursery.", Felicity bit the last part out and then slapped her father hard across the face. "By the time Slade made it upstairs, Zoya was gone." Felicity was shaking with rage and Oliver felt his own anger rising to match hers. 

"Does Slade know where she was taken?" Oliver asked in a panic.

"Yes, I was able to convince my father it would be in his best interest to tell us where she was taken." She gripped the knife tight and a tear slid down Noah's cheek.

"How did you......", Oliver said and then he looked at Noah's lap. There was blood everywhere and realization dawned. She had cut her father's groin.

Oliver leaned down into Noah's face and his look was deadly, "You had better pray that Slade retrieves our daughter safe and sound or I swear to god I will skin you alive."

***

Slade crept slowly into Noah's home, his eyes and ears on alert for any sound, his gaze hard with deadly intent. They had Zoya. They would die. He could hear her crying and moving toward the sound he looked into the room and saw Zoya laying on the couch, pillows piled around her and the man that had taken her pacing as he talked on the phone.

"I can't get her to shut up man!", he said to whomever was on the phone. His hand moved through his hair agitated, nervous. 

"I am giving him 1 hour and then I am out of here! I don't want Queen and his men to find me." he told the person and then hung up the phone. As he placed it back in his pocket he looked up to see Slade standing in the doorway, a sword held loosely in his hand, and his body vibrating deadly intent. Fear swept through him and he tried to run, but he was no match for Slade.

Slade wasted no time in cutting the guy down, and then taking Zoya gently in his arms, he turned and headed out of the house. As he neared the doorway another man appeared and before the man could react, Slade sent a blade flying that hit him right in the heart. Slade retrieved his blade and then took Zoya to his SUV. He peeled out of the driveway and headed for the mansion. Noah would wish he had never sent someone for Zoya.

***

Oliver had his men untie Noah and take him down to the basement. He wanted to talk to Felicity and make sure she was alright. He turned to her as they left the room and placing his hands on her arms looked her over. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No. He came to me at the restaurant opening and told me that someone had Zoya and if I did not come with him he would have them kill her.", she said and her tone was bitter with hatred.  "When I arrived, I found several of our men dead and Slade was unconscious in our room. I used the move you taught me to rendered him defenseless and then had one of our men tie him to this chair."

Oliver's eyes flared with anger. He was about to say something when Slade came walking in with Zoya in his arms. Felicity let out a cry of relief and rushed over, taking Zoya from his arms. Slade turned to Oliver, rage and shame warring for control in his eyes. Relief washed over Oliver as well and he took Felicity into his arms hugging her and Zoya close.

"Oliver. I owe you and Felicity an apology. Someone jumped me from behind when I went to check on Zoya. Please know that if I had been conscious there is no way they would have gotten near her." he said.

Oliver placed a hand on Slade's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "You have nothing to apologize for Slade. We know that you would give your life for Zoya. And you brought her home to us!" Slade nodded and then looked at Felicity. She smiled at him as she hugged Zoya tight.

"Oliver is right Slade. Thank you for bringing her home.", she said. Oliver walked over and kissed Zoya softly on the head. 

"Slade will you take Zoya up to her crib and then have one of our men come stay with her so you can meet us downstairs? I think there is someone you might want to see.", Oliver said. He knew that as much as he and Felicity wanted to take care of Noah, Slade wanted revenge as well, and he would have it.

Oliver and Felicity kissed Zoya and then handed her over to Slade. He walked up the stairs to her room, grabbing one of their men as he passed and kissed her softly on the cheek before settling her down in her crib. He ordered the guard not to leave the room, warning him that if he did he would die by his blade and then hurried down the stairs to the basement. A cold deadly smile crossed his lips and he saw Noah tied to a chair in the middle of the room. He looked at Oliver and then at Felicity. 

"I know as her parents it is your right to take care of this piece of shit yourselves. But can I have just five minutes with him?", Slade said.

Oliver smiled coldly at his friend, "That is why we wanted you to come down with us. We need to take care of Laurel, so help yourself." Noah looked at Slade with fear in his eyes. He started to shake and Slade smiled and punched him right in the stomach.

***

Oliver and Felicity walked to the room where Laurel was being held and entering the room, closed the door behind them. Felicity kept her eyes on Laurel as she slowly circled around her. Laurel grew nervous and keeping her eyes on Felicity, spoke to Oliver. "Oliver why are you keeping me in here?"

Felicity stopped in front of her and smiled at her, it was dripping with ice. "He was holding you for me." Felicity said and then slapped her across the face. 

Laurel looked at her in shock and then she glared, but Felicity was not done. She took the knife she had been holding on Noah and stepped closer to Laurel. Laurels eyes widened in fear as Felicity moved the blade close to Laurel's cheek. "You killed my mother!"

Laurel started trembling, but Felicity didn't care. "You also tried to steal my husband. And you didn't care what you had to do to me to get him." Felicity moved her hand to Laurel's chest and tears started flowing from Laurels eyes. She was terrified. "Do you know how badly I want to take this knife and cut you sternum to groin?" Laurel's head was down, she was shaking and crying and Felicity almost had sympathy for her, but then Laurel looked up at Oliver with tears in her eyes and said, "Oliver! Please help me!" Felicity had enough. She turned to Oliver and kissed him softly. Then she turned back to Laurel and without taking her eyes off of her, she said, "Lev, Попросите одного из наших людей позаботиться об этом куске мусора! (Lion, have one of our men take care of this piece of trash!)", and she turned and walked out. 

Oliver looked at Laurel with pity, and said, "Goodbye Laurel!" She called his name as he walked out the door. 

Felicity walked back toward her father who by this point was whimpering, crying and had been beaten so severely by Slade that he could hardly speak. Felicity felt no sympathy for him, and before Oliver could stop her, she took the gun from one of his men, and making sure Noah was looking at her fired, killing him instantly. She let the gun fall to the floor before she turned and walked slowly up the stairs. 

Oliver ordered his men to take care of Laurel and then asked Slade to handle getting rid of the bodies before he took the stairs two at a time and went after Felicity. He needed to check on her to make sure she was ok. 

He walked up to their bedroom door and dismissed the guard outside, before slowly walking into the room. He found Felicity sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, Zoya asleep in the crib, and Felicity was crying. He picked her up gently in his arms and carried her to the bed and then sitting down with her on his lap rocked and soothed her as she cried.

She finally released all of the pain that her father had caused and Oliver said nothing.

He just held her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter before the epilogue so as always thank you for taking this journey with me.
> 
> Enjoy!!

**FIVE YEARS AGO - RUSSIA**

Felicity watched with pride as Oliver was given his Bratva tattoo. He had passed initiation and Anatoli had been very impressed. The men of the Bratva had grown to respect him, and Anatoli knew that when the time came for him to step down, they would welcome Oliver as their Pahkan. Felicity had also shown her strength during the last few days and her commitment to Oliver. Anatoli hated having her go through what she had, but his men needed to see that she could be just as ruthless as Oliver in case it ever came down to her making a decision that affected the brotherhood.

Oliver winced as he pulled his shirt back over the white dressing that had been placed over his tattoo and he smiled at Felicity. She looked so proud. They both knew they had come a long way since their boat went down. Neither one was going to walk away from Russia the same as they came. They were both harder, tougher, but to live in their world you had to be strong. They had proven they were, together.

The next few months passed quickly as Oliver worked with the brotherhood and learned Russian, and Anatoli had set Felicity up with someone to train her on self-defense. As time passed they worked deeply within the Bratva, learning the ins and out of the brotherhood and for Felicity it was a way to learn a little more about her mother. She could not wait to get home and tell her about her time here.

Oliver and Felicity had decided to call and let only those that were closest to them know they were alive. They had sworn them not to say anything or let anyone know. Anatoli's contacts had verified that Noah had been the one to sink their boat. The man he had paid to rig the explosive had been caught in Europe and tortured until he gave up the truth and told them who hired him. Felicity thought she would be more upset knowing her father tried to kill her, but she had resigned herself long ago that the father she knew and loved no longer existed. He was a man she no longer knew, and he deserved whatever punishment Oliver had planned for him.

She had mourned her father long ago and now she just wanted revenge.

 

**One Year Ago - Russia**

Time had passed so quickly during their time with the Bratva. Oliver thought back over the last few years and the things he had learned. Being a mob boss was tough and even though he had grown up in the family it had taken him awhile to get use to the violence. But that had been nothing compared to what they had experienced the last few years. Men died, widows were made, and children lost their Dad's. Some even lost their families and it had been one such month of loss that Oliver and Felicity had made a huge decision. They wanted to have a child. 

They had slowly realized how precious time was and how tomorrow was not guaranteed for anyone and their love was stronger than ever. Oliver had looked into Felicity's eyes after making love and he had known. He wanted to start a family. He smiled as he thought of seeing Felicity's stomach swollen with his child and he softly kissed her stomach. She had looked at him with curiosity and he had said the words that she had been thinking herself for awhile.

"Felicity, I want to have a baby!"

She had looked at him in shock, and then brightest smile had crossed her face. She had grabbed him and kissed him all over his face, cheeks, neck, chin, forehead, until he was laughing and they were both breathless, and the day she had told him she was pregnant had been the most emotional day of his life. Oliver had been sitting in the bed writing in his journal when Felicity had walked into the room. Her face had been flushed a soft pink and she had a smile that wouldn't leave, and then he had seen her shirt. It had an arrow pointing to her tummy and it said Ребенок на борту! (Baby on board)! It had taken a moment for the words to register and then Oliver had looked up at her in awe. She smiled with tears in her eyes and he gently touched her stomach as his emotions overwhelmed him. Felicity had watched her big strong, Bratva Captain husband cry as he thought about being a father, and it had been the tenderest moment of their lives. They had held each other and cried tears of joy together, the thought of adding to their family in nine months the most beautiful thing either of them would ever experience.

Over the months Oliver had gone with Felicity to every single doctor appointment. They had both laughed with tears in their eyes as the doctor had performed the sonogram and they saw their baby for the first time. Oliver had stared at the sonogram picture every single day. And they had both decided to wait until the birth to find out the sex of the baby. They had picked out names for both, not caring whether it was a boy or a girl. Felicity would laugh at night when Oliver would lay his head on her stomach and tell their son or daughter stories about them, and how much he loved her. Felicity would playfully swat his arm if his stories strayed from PG. But those months had been some of the happiest in their lives. And then the day to have Zoya had come.

The day Zoya Grace was born, Oliver had been a mess. He had tried to keep calm but had barked at every single nurse or doctor that looked at Felicity. She had finally pulled him to her and calmed him down, but his glare had been present the whole birth, telling all involved that if anything happened to Felicity or the baby that he would bring hell down on all of them. But the minute Zoya had been placed in his arms; the minute he had seen her tiny fist curl around his finger and her blue eyes look up at him, he had been a goner. They day they had held her in their arms and felt the love and completeness of their family, Felicity had looked at Oliver and said, "I want to go home!"

 

**PRESENT DAY**

Oliver did not know how long they sat there, he had a crick in his neck, his back hurt from no support, but he would have sat there for ever if she needed him to. Her sobs had slowly turned to hiccups and as she pulled her face away from his neck, Oliver gently pushed her hair from her face.

"Ты в порядке, моя любовь? (Are you ok my love?)", he asked softly, gently stroking her hair. 

She nodded as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I am glad he is gone Lev. My mother can now rest in peace. She will never be hurt by him again and neither will I."

“But you killed him Felicity. Can you live with that?” Oliver asked concerned. He knew his wife was tough. She had proved that over and over in Russia, but killing her own father. Would she be able to live with that?

Felicity thought for a moment. She had not hesitated to pull the trigger. In fact when she had learned that Noah had Zoya her mind had blanked and all she could think of was him hurting her. It had been a simple decision to end his life. And she was amazed to find that she did not regret it.

“He wasn’t my father anymore Oliver. He stopped being my father the day he allowed those men to touch me. The day he ignored my hurt and pain. So to answer your question, I will be fine. As long as you and Zoya are here with me that is all that matters.”

Oliver gently wiped her cheeks and kissed each one. "Will you get Zoya and bring her in here?” Felicity whispered.

She climbed off of Oliver's lap and settled on the bed as Oliver went to the nursery. Zoya was sleeping soundly, so he gently picked her up and walked into the bedroom, a loving smile on his face as he looked at her. "She is as beautiful as her mother!" he said as he handed her to Felicity. He walked around and crawled into bed beside her as Felicity held Zoya in her arms and nestled against his chest. 

"This is all I need Lev. You and Zoya!” she said and gently pushed her daughter’s baby fine hair back from her forehead. "Do you know what makes me happiest?"

Oliver gently stroked Zoya's arm, feeling her soft skin. "What?"

"Knowing she will grow up with love. That she won't grow up the way I did! She will always, always know she is loved and appreciated by both of us.” Felicity said, and kissed his cheek. Sadness briefly flickered through Felicity's eyes as she thought of her mother, not ever getting to know her daughter. But it quickly passed as she knew that when Zoya was old enough, she could tell her some wonderful stories about her grandmother.

Her mother would live on through Zoya.

 


	34. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments if you loved this story and be looking out for a new one soon. This chapter is all fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

**PRESENT DAY**

Oliver sat behind his desk in his office, waiting for Slade. He had something important to talk to him about, but wanted to do it in private. He called him in when he heard a knock on the door and waved for Slade to close the door and take the seat across from him.

"What's going on kid?" Slade said as he took a seat. 

Oliver leaned forward, his elbows on his desk and gave Slade a serious look. "Slade I have something to ask you and I need an answer before you leave this room."

Slade, gave him a curious look, as Oliver sat back in his chair, relaxed, crossing his hands over his chest. "In the time we have known each other; I have always been able to rely on you. Finding you in that room, and you pledging your loyalty to the brotherhood was a good day for me. I made a good friend. One that I can trust. One that I trust with my child. Therefore I would like to ask you to stay in Star City and become my second in command both in the mob and in the Bratva."

Oliver watched Slade's expression as he pondered Oliver's words. He liked being here. Oliver, Felicity and Zoya were like family to him. He had nothing to go back to in Russia and had only stayed there out of loyalty to the brotherhood. He had wanted to start a new life, and Oliver was giving him the perfect opportunity to do so.

"I would be honored to stay with you Oliver, but on one condition." Slade said, and Oliver quirked his brow at him.

"And that is?"

"I get to remain Zoya's bodyguard." Slade said. He had no hesitation and Oliver could see the love in his eyes that he had for their daughter. Oliver stood and held out his hand for Slade to shake. Slade stood and they shook hands and Oliver said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They both smiled and Oliver felt good about his choice. He had talked in length about his decision with Anatoli and he had been supportive. 

"The jet is at your disposal for when you decide to head back and gather your things.” Oliver said and they both headed out of the office, Oliver clapping Slade's shoulder. 

Felicity came walking down the hall, Zoya in her arms, and the baby immediately held out her arms for Slade, "Ade!! Ade!!” coming out of her mouth. Slade smiled a big goofy smile, and took Zoya into his arms gladly. 

"She must know I am staying." he said, his cheeks turning a beguiling shade of pink for such a big, tough man. They watched him walk into the living room, Zoya happily cooing away to him, and Felicity grinned. 

"So he agreed? Good. I was worried I was going to have to use Zoya's baby eyes on him if he turned you down. You know I don't play fair.” she laughed. 

"That I do my love." Oliver said. "That I do!"

***

Anatoli fidgeted in his seat. He had picked a table at the back of the restaurant where it was more intimate, quiet, hoping that it would calm his nerves. It had not. He saw Moira walk in the front door and he smiled softly. She looked beautiful. He stood and kissed her cheek and then held her chair as she sat down. He glanced over and motioned to the waiter as he took a seat across from her and cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful today моя любовь (my love)!” he said and saw Moira blush a pretty shade of pink.

The waiter brought a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass before Anatoli had him bring their first course. 

"I had them cook your favorites.” he said. Moira looked at him in surprise. 

"Wow. What is all of this for Anatoli?” she asked curious.

He looked around nervously. He had wanted to wait until dinner was over, but seeing her face, having her sitting across from him, he could not. He took her hand and moved closer to her.

"Moira! The time I have spent with you these last few months have been some of the happiest in my life. You have been a wonderful surprise in my life and I cannot imagine not seeing your beautiful face every day. Now I can't get down on one knee because I am too old, but I wanted to ask you, if you would do me the honor of being my wife.” he said, his nerves taking over, so the last few words came out shaky, his Russian accent thick. 

Moira looked at him in shock as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. She gasped when she saw the beautiful princess cut diamond in a platinum band. It was simple but stunning. Moira looked at him, not sure what to say at first. The last few months had been great for her too, and to have a man like Anatoli paying her attention, wanting to be with her had been something she thought she would never find again after Robert died. However, she loved Anatoli. He had made a place for himself in her heart, and she smiled. She knew what she was going to do.

"Yes!” she said, softly.

Anatoli had to stop for a moment. "Did you just say yes?” he asked, holding his breath.

Moira nodded her head, "Yes!"

Anatoli smiled so big he thought his cheeks would burst, and he took the ring and placed it on her finger. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek as their food arrived. They laughed and talked as they ate and basked in the glow of a second chance for both of them. 

Moira looked forward to letting her family know.

***

Slade, Oliver and Felicity watched with a smile on their faces as Zoya played with the stuffed toy that Slade had brought her that afternoon. Oliver had his arm around Felicity's shoulders and he kissed her head, the joy and happiness they felt filling the room. Oliver still felt a sense of love and pride every time he thought of his family and knowing that they were going to be able to move forward, Noah and Laurel no longer a threat, settled his heart with a sense of peace. He and Anatoli had made inroads in gaining more territory and now he could honestly say that the Queen family were in control. The Civello's had backed off and were working with the territory they had left. Joe had been fighting an illness and to not have to worry about enemies or territory wars had been a weight off of his shoulders. He had come to an agreement with Oliver, and he was glad to do so.

They looked up as Thea and Roy walked into the room, and Thea made a beeline for her niece. She sat on the floor next to her and picked her up giving her a big hug and kiss before she sat her down and played with her. Roy shook his head fondly as he sat next to them and laughed when Zoya slowly made her way over to him and crawled into his lap. Thea smiled as she looked at them together. "Zoya is happy to have her playmate here.” she grinned. Roy was a sucker for Zoya and anytime they were together he was playing with her. Thea always teased that he was trying to relive his childhood.

"Nah, she just knows a handsome man when she sees one, right Zoya?” he teased.

Slade laughed out loud. "No wonder she loves me the most.” he said.

They continued to tease each other when Moira and Anatoli walked into the room. Thea looked up at them and saw their faces, and grew suspicious. "Ok Mom! Why did you call us all here?” she asked.

Moira looked at Anatoli and then she turned to Oliver and Thea.

"Anatoli has asked me to marry him and I said yes.” she said, worried about their response. But she should not have been worried. Oliver stood and congratulated them both, shaking Anatoli's hand and giving his Mom a hug.

"I am so very happy for you Mother!” he said as Thea was squealing in the background. She ran over and hugged both Anatoli and her mother and Slade and Roy congratulated them both. No one was really surprised. Anatoli and Moira had been spending a lot of time together and anyone that saw them could see the affection between them.

Felicity walked over to her Uncle and hugged him tight. "Я так счастлив за тебя, дядя! (I am so happy for you Uncle)!" He smiled down at her, and she could see in his eyes the life that had been sparked by being with Moira. She hugged Moira too and whispered. "I am so very happy for you Moira." Moira hugged her and then looked around the room; her heart overflowing as she looked at her beautiful granddaughter and her children. 

Felicity looked at Oliver and he nodded as he came to stand beside her. "Well while good news is going around, we have some as well.” she said. Oliver placed his arm around her shoulders and grinned like the cat that caught the canary. 

"We are going to have another baby!” he said before she could. She laughed and slapped his arm as he beat her to the news. 

Everyone cheered and hugs were given again as they celebrated a new life and a new beginning. 

That evening the house was filled with love, laughter, some tears and smiles. Everyone sat and watched Zoya and marveled at the blessings they all had in their lives.

It was a perfect night all around, and one they all would never forget


End file.
